Festival Of Love
by hopewings6
Summary: Two groups of friends. One week long festival. What could possibly go wrong.
1. Chapter 1

**Instead of moving to New York Lucas moves to Philadelphia and meets Josh. They are friends and are the same age.**

Riley paced back and forth as Maya bit her lip trying not to smile nodding along sitting on the couch in their shared apartment. She was giving Maya a list of reasons they should stay home for the summer instead of going away.

Maya burst into a fit of laughter as Riley told her she wasn't peeing outside or using leaves to clean herself with. "Riles when have I ever made you pee outside let alone with a leaf?" Maya asks as Riley glares at her shaking her head and continuing her list of reasons not to leave.

"Honey I know you don't want to hear this but you sound like your dad right now." Riley gasps jumping on Maya making her shriek. "Take it back or I sit on you forever peaches?" Riley threatens as Maya tries to lift her off knowing it wouldn't work since Riley took every self defense class and kick boxing class anyone offered.

"Okay fine." Maya laughs tickling Riley as she gets up. "You do realize we won't actually be camping. Farkle rented a house near the festival." Riley sits next to her on the couch sighing.

"Okay we can go but let's try not to get arrested again. I don't think my dad wants to go all the way to San Francisco to bail us out." Riley tells her getting up heading to her room. Maya shakes her head knowing technically they got arrested but they didn't actually go to jail.

The pack their bags saying goodbye to their parents heading for Farkle house to meet up with smackle and him. "Okay so what should we hit up first fishermen wharf or go see a game at AT&T Park?" Riley asked looking at her phone as they lounge on the beach.

They were leaving for California in two days and were staying with Farkle and smackle until they all left. "Riley let's just enjoy our beach day and worry about planning later." Maya tells her closing her eyes.

Riley shook her head putting her phone down closing her eyes trying to relax. She sighs opening her eyes looking at her phone again. Maya may have not been okay with planning but she was.

"Knew you wouldn't last long with making a list." Maya tells her as Riley flicks sand at her looking things up on her phone. San Francisco was a new place she had never been she just wanted to make sure she was prepared for their adventure.

"Dude see didn't I tell you guys California was sunny!" Zay cheers greeting Lucas and Josh at the airport. They had somehow let Zay convince them to abandon their summer plans and come out there for some fun.

"Dude it is not sunny. It's overcast and chilly." Josh tells him putting on his jacket as they get in Zay's jeep as he tells him that it was just a little fog for the morning drive. "Can't believe this is your car." Lucas tells him as Josh laughs fist bumping him. Zay use to tell them no matter what he would never in his life own a jeep.

Zay punches him starting his jeep as he drives. Zay and Lucas known each other since they were kids and hadn't met Josh until high school. He takes them on the scenic route back to his place showing them the best place to get decent sushi or the best place to pick up girls.

Lucas and Josh share a look and shake their heads only Zay would know where to go to pick up girls in every state they have ever been to. "What's going on over there?" Lucas asked pointing at people setting up ticket booths.

"Oh that is this huge festival they are putting on. It's like all their art and music festivals rolled into one. It gonna be awesome. It's something new the city is trying and it's like a week long. We are so going."

"Wow this place is huge Farkle." Maya gasps turning in a circle as she looked around the house he had rented for them. "Nothing but the best for my ex wives and my future wife." He says making smackle blush and giggle like crazy.

Maya grimaced and went out to help Riley with their bags but finds her taking pictures of the view. She shakes her head grabbing their bags knowing Riley was in her own world and didn't like to be disturbed. She didn't judge since she was like that when she was painting.

"Peaches you want to explore the pier with me? I hear they have people playing music along the ways." Maya shakes her head as Riley grabs her ipod putting it on and her muni tickets she bought online.

If she was going to be in a new place she wanted to get the feel of it so she walked along the streets taking pictures of the houses. Until she found the platform for muni and smiles at the people around her noticing a lot of people rode it just like back home with the subway.

She gets off walking along the pier taking in the sites as she just walks along with no real destination in mind. She had stopped to take a picture of the famous Cupid's span when she feels someone tap her. She jumps and sees Maya smiling at her.

"I thought you didn't want to come with? How did you find me?" Riley asks taking out her headphones. Maya tells her she changed her mind and holds up her phone showing she used the find a friend app. Riley shakes her head looping her arm through hers narrowing her eyes at her making Maya laugh knowing why she changed her mind.

Farkle and smackle were getting all lovey dovey with each other which was sweet and awkward for the girls. Only because Farkle was their oldest friend and they were sure both geniuses were incapable of having feelings since they were both robots from the future. But they were still extremely happy their little Farkle found his perfect match.

"You were right riles I could could sit here on the grass and sketch forever." Maya tells her as they stopped to grab coffees along the way just admiring their surroundings. Riley smiles as they clinked their cups together and went back to watching the little boy play his saxophone.

They continue to walk neither really complaining about walking along the pier. Which shocked Riley since she was sure Maya would have complained about it. But just like her they both got caught up with everything around.

It wasn't much but buildings but with the water and the atmosphere it was hard not to forget you were walking. "Honey let's get some food I'm starving." Maya tells her as she holds her stomach. They had reached pier 39 and Riley wanted to look up what they had there.

"Let's try bubba gumps?" Riley tells her pointing in the direction of the restaurant. Maya nods and they make their way over to it.

"Josh you actually look like forest gump." Zay jokes as Josh gets up punching him after sitting on the bench that had a replica of the shoes and the box of candy from the movie. After they got settled at Zay's place he decided to treat them to something to eat.

He picked bubba gump since he use to work there when he first moved out to California and the people that worked there still loved him. "Okay enough pictures I'm starving." Josh tells them as Zay sat while Lucas took his picture.

Zay gets up and starts grinning as he pats both their shoulders. "You know what goes good with fine dining?" They guys share a look and look back at him confused. "A couple of beautiful ladies on our arms."

He turns them around and throws his arms in the air. "Riley, Maya!" He shouts and runs up to them.

 **Just an idea for a story may just turn into a one shot. My first time writing for two different couples. Let me know what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow thanks for all the reviews I hope chapter 2 holds up to the first one. Enjoy. Let me know what you think.**

Riley and Maya both laugh when they see Zay running in slow motion towards them. They both smile giving him a hug and share a look when they see Josh and Lucas walking towards them.

Both girls only really happy to see two out of the three of them. Maya was only happy to see Zay and Lucas who she hugs and gives a nod to Josh. The story with them was like all girl likes boy stories.

Except in Maya's story said boy kept making excuses not to pursue something other than friendship. Even though he told her when she was older maybe then. But she was well into her twenties and tired of waiting for him.

You can only wait so long for someone before it gets ridiculous. She thought. Which is why that was one of the reasons she wanted to leave New York.

Riley on the other hand was only happy to see her uncle Josh and Zay. Lucas not so much. Ever since she met him he annoyed her to no end. Maya always told her it was because he liked her but Riley didn't believe that.

Lucas only seeing her as Josh's little niece until visiting New York with Josh. He started seeing her in another light even sharing a moment where they almost kissed.

He would have asked her out but he loved annoying her more and seeing how flustered she got. Plus he respected the Matthews and Josh to much to try anything with her.

"What are the two prettiest girls in New York doing in sunny California?" Zay asked putting his arms around them. The girls laugh shaking their heads telling them along with the geniuses they were there for the festival.

"Well as strangers to the west coast I'll be your tour guide and treat you to some fine dining." Riley smiles but sees the hesitation on Maya's face and the not so subtle glances Josh was giving her.

"Appreciate the offer Zay but peaches and I are going to try this other place around the corner." Zay pouts causing Riley and Maya to have a telepathic conversation with each other. The guys watched as they just stared at each other not moving a muscle except their eyes.

Riley gives Maya one more raised eyebrow and Maya smiles nodding her head. She wasn't going to let Josh ruin her good time with her friends. "Okay let's go inside looks like it's going to rain." Lucas shivers looking up.

"Actually that's just Karl the fog." Riley tells him smiling up at the sky like she was saying hello to an old friend. She looks back at the guys and Maya as they all look at her with confused expressions. "It's called research." She tells them holding up her phone.

"That's my girl always googling things." Lucas tells her pinching her cheek and tossing his arm around her shoulder. Maya smirked mouthing his girl to Riley who shoved him rolling her eyes grabbing Zay and Maya's arm going inside.

"So round of drinks?" Zay asked getting up when he sees some girl waving at him. They all laugh knowing they probably not going to see him the rest of the night. They look down at their menus as a waitress brings over the drinks Zay ordered for them.

"Lucas knock it off!" Riley says through gritted teeth taking his straw from his hand so he stop blowing air at her. "Don't pretend you don't like the feel of my breath on your neck." He tells her taking his straw back smirking at her.

"Your an idiot." She tells him flicking her straw wrapper at him. "Aw brownie you know you love me." He tells her holding onto her hand. Maya chokes on her drink while Riley kicks her under the table knowing what she was thinking.

Lucas yells ow pulling his hand back rubbing the spot on his wrist where Riley pinched him. She smiles smugly as they begin to argue with each other much to the amusement of Maya who knew they belonged together but were to deep in denial to admit it.

She glances at Josh who was across from her all quiet and noticed him staring at her. She tried not to let him get under her skin. She was moving on whether he wanted her to or not. "So huckleberry how did Zay get you away from all those hoedowns and cattle pageants?" She asks in her country accent clapping her hands together.

Riley giggles as Lucas shakes his head at her turning to Maya. "Funny pancake. I thought well we.." He gestures at Josh and him. "Thought a change of scenery would do us some good." Maya and Riley share a look trying to suppress their giggles but one look at Lucas confused face sends them over the edge.

"Grandma and grandpa must be so proud you two made it official uncle Josh." Riley says between laughs making Maya spit out her drink as they both lean on each other laughing. "I need a drink." Josh stands walking towards the bar with Lucas following him.

"Dude I don't think your parents actually think we're together." Lucas tells him jokingly as Josh glares at him. Josh orders a beer chugging it down as he orders another looking back at their table. Lucas looks over seeing what had his attention and nods his head chuckling.

"Just tell her how you feel already man." He nudges him ordering a beer for himself. Josh ignores him looking away from the table. "I don't like her." He didn't want to get into the fight they had with him.

Lucas grabs his beer patting him on the back. "Whatever you say man." He walks back sitting down with the girls.

Josh sighs looking back at the table seeing Maya glance his way but just as quickly turn her head and talk with Riley. He knew he was only to blame in why she was freezing him out because he didn't want to be honest with her.

He chugs his beer and heads back to the table to hear Riley and Lucas arguing once again with each other.

"Riles do you realize you and Ranger Rick acted just like a married couple at dinner?" Maya tells her as Riley shakes her head frowning buttoning her pajama top. Maya smiles nodding her head at her knowing it was true.

When the waitress took their order they both ordered something the other wanted. So when she brought their food they subconsciously took food off each other's plate all the while still arguing with each other.

"Peaches that is not true." Maya laughs watching the pink appear on Riley's cheeks as she got in bed. "What about the whole dessert thing? Huh brownie." Maya laughs as Riley gasps throwing a pillow at her.

Lucas had ordered the Alabama brownie cake getting two forks and smiling at Riley telling her how could he pass up the chance to eat a brownie with his brownie.

"He was just trying to get under my skin. I hate when he calls me brownie." Riley always thought he called her that to tease her but Maya knew there was more to the nickname than that. Especially with how Lucas smiled at her when he calls her it.

Maya tosses the pillow back at her turning off the lights and snuggling under the blankets facing the wall. She had just closed her eyes when she hears Riley whisper her name. "I'm sorry my uncle Josh is here."

Maya smiles turning to face her seeing she was already looking her way. "Riles it's not your fault he is here. The universe just hates me but I'm not going to let him or the universe get to me. I'm going to enjoy my time with you and the horny geniuses."

She sees Riley make a face and they both laugh and were grateful the house was big and that their room wasn't near theirs. Maya tells her goodnight turning back around. "Peaches?" Maya hums in response to her.

"For what it's worth I don't think the universe has it out for you maybe it's doing you a favor." She stays silent not saying anything as Riley tells her that's what she thought anyway and says goodnight.

Maya turned on her back glancing at Riley before staring up at the ceiling. No! She shouts to herself. You will not let Joshua Matthews back in your heart after doing all that work pushing him out. You said you were done you told him you were done.

Maya rolls her eyes tossing her hands up in the air. Having a silent inner thought argument was something she didn't do. She gets out of bed grabbing her bag and slipping on her slippers heading for the living room.

She smiles as she hunker down in the living room bay window. Riley and her hugged Farkle till he squeaked thanking him for finding a house with one in it. She crosses her legs opening her bag pulling out her sketch pad and a pencil.

Art. The one thing in her life that she could depend on besides her best friend. "The best way to get out of your head is to lose yourself in your work." She traces over the quote Riley made up for her when she was having her Josh problem.

Maya grabs her pencil giving her wrist a flick which Riley told her all the great artist do. Even though Maya was sure that wasn't really true but indulge her anyway. She smiles as she begins to lose herself in her art.

"Peaches wakey wakey." She groans swatting at the air trying to stop Riley's jumping. "Maya get up I have coffee." Riley tells her jumping off her bed. Maya groans looking at the time seeing it was seven. She wraps herself in her blanket walking slowly to the living room.

"Here you go Maya one cup of coffee plus a muffin." Maya takes it looking at her weirdly as she sits down watching her move around the kitchen slightly bouncing. "What's going on with her?" She asks Farkle and Smackle who were watching her too.

"It's the coffee she all hopped up on it." Smackle tells her as Maya takes a sip widening her eyes. She looks at the cup seeing it said peets coffee on it. "Don't worry the nice people at the coffee shop said there is nothing bad in it and I'm just in a good mood."

They all look at her and go off to get dressed with their coffees. "This is actually pretty good." Maya tells her as Riley nods tying her shoes. "Told ya. Oh here." She jumps up holding two tickets out to Maya. "SFMOMA?" Maya asked tilting her head confused.

Riley shook her head tapping her head with the tickets. "Silly Peaches it's the San Francisco museum of modern art." Maya laughs asking what about the festival and the geniuses.

"Well the festival is delayed for some reason and Smackle and Farkle are going to the planetarium and some other stuff I wish I didn't know." Maya looks at her and Riley shakes her head shivering saying not to asks making her laugh as they walk out the door.

"Dude get up let's go." Lucas yells tossing Josh his shirt and holding out a coffee to him. Josh groans rubbing his eyes sipping the coffee Lucas bought him. He perks up and widens his eyes at Lucas who was nodding.

"A lot different from Starbucks huh?" Lucas laughs as Josh nods drinking it. "So we going to the festival now?" He asks as Lucas shakes his head holding up two tickets. Josh nods in approval taking one as they head out the door.

They get on muni as Lucas stares at Josh until he kicks his leg. "Dude why are you looking at me?" Lucas chuckles as he folds his arms across his chest. "So when are you going to tell me the truth?"

Josh looks at him weirdly as Lucas mouths Maya to him. Josh rolls his eyes turning away from him making Lucas laugh. He knew what he was talking about and he didn't want to get into it.

He was still trying to get him to admit he liked Maya which he wasn't sure if he did or not. Who was he kidding he did but he couldn't tell her that since he was an idiot and he knew it.

"Thanks for this Riles." Maya tells her as they look through the artwork. "Your welcome I thought you might enjoy it. They have different artists here I think you'll like too." Maya smiles as Riley laughs as they head to that part of the museum.

Riley smiled as she left Maya who was in another world as she looked at all the artwork. She had to pee and also wanted to see the photography section of the museum. "Brownie!" She freezes closing her eyes trying to shield her eyes as she passes them.

"Riley are you pretending not to see us?" Josh asked as Lucas tossed his arm over her shoulder. "No I didn't see you. So what's going on?" She elbows Lucas moving away from him. "What are you doing here?"

Josh and Lucas look at her weirdly as she looks around hoping Maya didn't see them. "Are you alone?" Josh asked noticing her looking around. She nods but he knew that wasn't the truth. "Well I got to go lots of artwork to see and not a lot of time."

Lucas shakes his head grabbing her hand. "Brownie brownie the photography section is this way let's go." He pulls her with him as he winks at Josh who shakes his head but heads towards where he knew Maya would be.

He finds her staring at a Jackson Pollock with a look he knew all to well. When it came to art he knew she was always in another world that few were let in. He makes his way towards her when he sees someone walk up to her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Honestly I did not think this many people would enjoy this story after a couple of chapters. So thank you. I got inspired so here is chapter three. Fair warning there isn't a someone that's going to get in between Joshaya more like each other. Don't kill me.**

Riley smiled as she looked around the photography section of the museum. The pictures they had were some of her favorite. They even had one of her favorite artist Robert Adams who photographed landscapes and nature. Things you wouldn't expect to be photographed.

They even had her favorite photo which she could have been enjoying if Lucas would let her hand go. Everytime she try to let his go he grip it tighter sending currents of unexplained sparks through her.

"Lucas will you slow down I'm trying to enjoy the photos." Riley tells him as he stops to look at a photograph. "What do you think of this one?" He asked smiling at her as she sees he circled back to her favorite.

Robert Adams Fort Collins, Colorado, 1979-1982 a black and white photograph as were most of his work view of a single tree in a parking lot with short grass in the background and a darkened night sky with a sliver of the moon. If you looked hard enough you could make out the stars.

"It's an okay picture." She tells him with a shrug knowing if she told him the truth he probably make fun of her like he always did. He narrows his eyes at her before looking back at the photo. "Well I like it. Robert Adams has an eye for taking something ordinary and making it extraordinary."

Riley bit her lip trying to ignore the way her heart was starting to beat in her chest. Those were the exact reasons she loved his work. He looks back at her moving the hair off her face making her gulp. "Why are you still holding my hand?" She whispers closing her eyes as he gets closer to her.

He smirks looking down at their hands then at her. "Cause your letting me." He whispers against her lips. She opens her eyes seeing him staring at her. "Plus got to look out for my little brownie make sure she doesn't get lost. Josh would kill me."

He pinches her cheek as she rolls her eyes saying she was going to find Maya. "Your an idiot Friar." He muttered to himself rubbing his neck as he looks at her retreating form and then back at the photograph again.

Maya loved going to the museum taking in all the artwork. She especially loved when whoever she was with let her stare in amazement at one painting for however long she wanted. She didn't like when people interrupted that trancelike state she would get in.

"Ms. Hart?" She sighs angrily as she turns seeing a blond older woman smiling at her with a clipboard. She shakes her head and plasters on a smile knowing exactly how this woman was. "I'm sorry to disturb you dear but I thought you might like to talk if you have time?"

Maya looks around the room searching for Riley and notices someone duck behind a wall she thought it was strange but turns back to the woman. "Yes I have time to talk Mrs. Patterson. How did you know I was here?" She asked as they move to a bench and sit.

"Well just like you I love to marvel at the paintings in here from time to time." She gives her a smile knowing she got in a trancelike state too. "Plus I seen when you walked in." Maya smiled at her tucking her hands under her legs something she only did when she was nervous.

"So. The reason for my interruption." She takes an envelope she had clipped to her clipboard and hands it to Maya. "This should answer any and all questions you have but if you still have some feel free to call me." She hands her a card as she sees someone waving at her.

"I do hope you consider us Ms. Hart you're very talented and we here at SFMOMA can help you." They stand as she shakes Maya's hand and starts to walk away. "Oh we also have an exhibit at the festival you should check it out."

Maya smiles looking at the envelope and the card slipping it into her bag. She looked around the place wondering if she could see herself there or in California. She starts walking still looking around when she bumps into someone.

"Oh sorry." She starts but bites her lip when she sees she ran into Josh. "Hey fancy running into you here." He tells her instantly regretting it from the weird look she gives him. "What are you doing here?" She asked walking away from him.

He jogs to keep up with her wondering how someone so small could walk so fast. "Well I do happen to love art you know that." He tells her nudging her slightly as they walked. "Oh yes how could I forget." She tells him hoping he hears the sarcasm in her voice at him trying to get her to remember one of their shared interest.

He sighs as she continues walking looking anywhere but at him. "Maya are we ever going to talk about our fight?" He asked making her stop in her tracks. She looks at him saying no and continues walking.

"No?" He asks spinning her around to face him. "There was nothing left to say Josh so leave it alone." She moves out of his arms and heads to the elevator. "I still had something to say." He tells her as he gets on with her as the doors close.

Maya folds her arms across her chest and waits for him to talk. He just stares at her at a loss for words. "Told you." She tells him rolling her eyes and facing forward. They stand in silence as josh tries to think of something to say before they reach the first floor.

Josh sighs staring at her wanting to tell her how he really feels but everytime he tries to put it in words it comes out wrong and pushing her further from him. He scratches the back of his head staring at her wanting her to look at him like she used to.

"I do like you Maya." He tells her pressing the emergency stop button not wanting to let her out. Maya glances at him shaking her head. "No you don't." He tells her he does and she tells him no he doesn't.

"Why don't you believe me? I do like you." Josh tells her standing in front of her. Maya ignores him pressing the button to make the elevator start. "You don't like me Josh I know you don't. I'm not even sure you know what you feel for me."

The elevator dings and the doors open and Maya steps around him. "It wouldn't matter anyways. I told you I was done and..." she takes a deep shuddering breath looking at him trying to keep the tears away. "I meant it." The doors closes as Josh watches walk away from him.

What was wrong with him why couldn't he tell her how he really felt. Was she right and he didn't know what he was feeling?

Maya shook her head mentally cursing Josh Matthews and his witchy warlock ways trying to get back in her head and heart. She sighs wiping at her cheeks feeling the tears she tried to avoid falling down.

She heads to the bathroom splashing cold water on her face and giving herself a pep talk. "You're Maya Penelope Hart dont let Josh and his blue eyes pull you back in. You already said you were done. Moving on." She sighs shaking her head at herself.

"Can't believe I'm talking to myself again. What's wrong with me." She gives herself one last look before walking out and seeing Lucas in the photography section staring at a photograph. "Finally something to focus on." She tells herself walking towards him.

"Huckleberry you stare any harder at that picture you're gonna end up in it." Lucas bows his head shaking it turning around seeing Maya smiling mischievously at him. "Funny pancake." He tells her looking back at it again.

"Just tell her you love her." Maya tells him noticing he was looking at Riley's favorite photo. Lucas looks at her with a confused expression. "Tell who?" He asks feeling his cheeks heat up when Maya points to the second floor where she could see Riley.

Lucas shakes his head walking in the little gift shop they had. "Maya I don't know what you're talking about I don't love her. Annoy her yes but love?.." He pauses before saying no as Maya flipped through the calendars they had not really believing him.

"Ranger Rick we both know you love her. Just man up and tell her. Your little brownie's response just might surprise you." He looks up at where she was smiling at someone he couldn't see. He sighs shaking his head and looking back at Maya.

"What about you and Josh huh? Why don't you tell him?" Maya glares at him as she sees him smile smugly at her thinking he won. "I already did that Sundance and nothing came of it."

He sees the look on her face knowing that expression all to well after all josh had the same one. They both glance up at Riley and see she was with Josh. What was it about the two Matthews that had them hiding their true feelings.

"Uncle Josh there you are have you seen Maya?" Riley asks hanging up her phone and putting it back in her bag. "I tried calling but I think she has it off. Which is ironic if you asks me. Silent in a museum but extremely loud in a library."

Josh slightly laughs as Riley sees the expression on his face. "Okay what happened?" Josh straightens up shaking his head. "Nothings wrong okay well my feet hurt so there's that." Riley gives him a look making him smile since she looked just like Cory.

"Fine I got into a teensy weensy fight with Maya." Riley widens her eyes and punches him making him yelp. "Damn I forget you can throw a punch. I feel sorry for anyone that does you wrong." He tells her rubbing his arm as she does it again.

"What was that for?" He asked scooting down the wall he was leaning against and away from Riley. "Don't pretend you didn't deserve it. Your messing with Maya's head again aren't you?" He sighs lowering his head flexing so when she punched it wouldn't hurt as much.

"Ow!" He groans holding his shin where he was sure he was going to get a bruise. "You know what I'm telling Cory." Riley glares at him flicking him in the arm. "Oh shut up dad would be on my side anyway. He likes me."

Josh gives her a look leaning his head back. "You know I'm your uncle so shouldn't you be on my side?" Riley looked at him to see if he was serious and starts laughing. "Uncle Josh I am on your side just as I'm on Maya's side. More so hers than yours."

He frowns as she smiles making him shake his head at her. "So what do I do? How do I fix this?" Riley leans against the railing near the wall and sighs. "You have to be honest." " I have been." He tells her interrupting her.

She balls up her fist as he steps back apologizing. "I didn't mean with her I meant yourself." He looks at her with wide eyes and she nods giving him a look that told him she knew a lot more than he thought.

He smiles playfully pushing her as she links her arm through his walking down to where she sees Lucas and Maya. "So what's going on with you and Lucas?" Josh asked noticing the slightest bit of pink on her cheeks.

"Nothing is going on other than his incessant need to annoy me." Josh smiles knowing something was going on. "Uh huh so that whole thing at dinner yesterday what was that?" She looks at him making him chuckle. "You two act like you have been married for years. You know that right?"

Riley groans shaking her head and walking ahead of Josh who was laughing and throwing her arms around Maya. "Peaches I've been looking everywhere for you." Maya smiles giving her a hug as they link arms walking out ahead of the guys.

"Sorry got a little sidetracked how long were we in there?" Riley looks at her time and says a hour and a half. Maya looks at Josh and then back at Riley. "Funny seemed like a lot longer to me." Riley looks at her as Maya shakes her head and they both turn when they hear someone yell out to them.

They laugh as Zay drives up to the museum stopping right in front rolling his window down. "Get in losers we're going shopping." Riley and Maya shake their head as they guys join them staring at Zay weirdly.

"What I can't quote mean girls? That's sexist." They all laugh getting in the jeep with him. "Dude how did you even find us?" Lucas asks trying to put the gift he got Riley in her bag without her noticing. "I have my ways this is my City after all." He starts the car and drives as Riley tells him he asked Farkle.

"Okay yes I did but I had to. These two knuckleheads didn't leave a note this morning they just left. I thought the worst." He pretends to cry wiping at his eyes. He shakes his head and smiles. "Anyway I thought a little Cali shopping followed by a sushi dinner would get us ready for the festival."

They all look at him weirdly as he kept abbreviating California and saying hang which was completely weird. "Did you invite the geniuses?" Maya asked staring out the window. Zay tells her yes and Smackle growled at him since he and to quote her interrupted their post coital cuddle.

"I was extremely grossed out and had to take four showers to get the image of them out my brain. What is going on with them?" Maya and Riley shrug saying to watch the movie love potion number nine it would explain them. Sort of.

After shopping and stuffing themselves with sushi they all head back to their respective homes and pass out. All except Riley who was busy developing the pictures she took that day. She smiled at the one of Zay squatting on a rock pretending to sit on Maya's shoulder and remembered she had another roll of film in her bag.

She walks back to her room seeing Maya sleeping with her sketch pad and closed it seeing she was going to need a new one with all the drawings she had in there. She knew she only got like this when she was trying not to be in her head.

She was going to have to talk with her. She grabs her bag walking out the room feeling something heavy in it. She walks to the bay window wondering why she didn't notice earlier and dumps it.

She couldn't help the smile that appeared on her face when she sees it's a book of her favorite artist photographs. She flips it to the first page seeing the inscription.

" _To my little brownie." -Lucas_


	4. Chapter 4

Maya yawned as she opened her eyes staring up at the post it note stuck to her forehead. She looked over at Riley's bed seeing her best friend was already up. She shakes her head pulling the post it off and reading it. "Chasing the sun text if you need me. Love Riley."

Maya smiled sticking it on her lamp and laying down covering herself back up when she seen it was only seven. Only Riley could have the same schedule and not be thrown off by the time difference.

After realizing she wasn't going to fall back asleep she gets up heading for the kitchen. "Morning Maya." Farkle laughs at how zombie like she is moving towards the table. "Morning smark...Farkle. Where's Smackle I'm so use to you two joined at the lips."

Farkle gives her a look pouring her coffee and sliding it to her. "No she needs her sleep she had a long night." Maya makes a face covering her ears as Farkle laughs realizing what she thought he meant.

"So perverted so early in the morning Maya. I meant she took her telescope up to the roof and was gazing at the stars." Maya nods smiling as she sips her coffee making Farkle chuckle.

"So where's Riley still sleeping?" Maya looks at him weirdly and laughs as Farkle smacks his head. "Of course I forget she's chasing the sun." They clink their coffee cups together knowing that after watching Yes man Riley decided to take photos while she ran like Zooey Deschanel character did.

Only falling down and having to visit the emergency room twice since.

"So since Riley seems capable of making anywhere home you going to asks her to move with you here if you take the job?" Maya looks at Farkle with wide eyes as he holds up the envelope Mrs. Patterson gave her the day before.

"Where did you get that? Did you dig through my stuff?!" She asked getting angry snatching the envelope from his hands. "I didn't snoop it fell out of your bag last night and yes I peeked." Maya growled taking her coffee and the envelope heading for her room.

"Maya that's an amazing opportunity why are you hiding it?" Maya groans as she sits on her bed putting her coffee down and laying back. Farkle sits next to her laying down. "It's not the only offer I've gotten Farkle. And I'm not exactly hiding it I'm just.. not sharing certain information."

Farkle turns his head giving Maya a look that she knew all to well. Nothing stayed secret with their group of friends for long. "How long do you plan to keep this "certain information" from Riley? You know she'd be proud and probably come with."

Maya sits up lightly laughing knowing she would follow her. They would follow each other anywhere. "Oh I get it." Farkle tells her sitting up placing a hand on hers. "Where Riley goes Lucas is sure to follow and then a certain uncle will follow too."

Maya wipes at her eyes mad at herself for her Josh tears making an appearance again. "So you see it too? With Riley and Lucas?" Maya asks changing the subject from herself. Farkle smiles knowing she wasn't going to talk about it anymore so he chuckles telling her anyone who saw them could see it except them.

* * *

Riley jogged at a brisk pace aiming her camera at the large ship passing through the water by the pier. The guys at the coffee shop were right she thought this is a nice place to run. She smiles as she sees the sun shining halfway off the ballpark and ran closer to get a better shot.

She aims her camera when she hears someone yell out her name right before running into her causing both of them to fall. "Ow!" She groans checking her camera making sure it was okay before looking at the person who mowed her down.

"Only you would check on your camera before yourself Brownie." Riley looks up looking into the green eyes of the one who tackled her. "Your sweaty and shirtless." She tells him trying to keep her eyes on his face since her hands were on his chest.

"Well I was running and got hot so I took my shirt off. Why am I making you nervous by being shirtless?" Riley rolls her eyes at him and his ego. "No the only thing you're doing is crushing me because you're still on me get off!"

She pushes him off making him chuckle as she sits up. "Hey your bleeding." He tells her holding her chin in his hand looking at her forehead. He would have noticed earlier if he didn't get caught up in her eyes. She pulls away touching her forehead as he grabs his shirt from his back pocket holding it to her head.

"Lucas it's just a little blood. Calm down..what are you doing?" She shrieks as he lifts her in his arms. "What does it look like I'm getting you some medical attention." Riley shakes her head as he takes her to the parking lot on the side of AT&T park where there was an ambulance.

"Lucas it's not a real emergency.." he gives her a look as they walk towards the medics. "Excuse I know you probably don't do this sort of thing but I accidentally ran into her and..." the medic smiles holding up her hand opening the back doors.

"I'm really sorry about this. He can be a bit dramatic sometimes." The medic who's name was Carla shakes her head smiling as she cleans her forehead. "It's okay my boyfriend gets like that too and tells me that's how he shows just how much he loves me."

Riley's cheeks heat up as her eyes widen at the same time she sees Lucas walking back towards them with a new shirt and coffees and muffins. "So how is she?" Lucas asked cupping Riley's cheek looking at where Carla had put a bandaid. "Your girlfriend is good as new didn't need stitches just a small cut."

Lucas blushes letting Riley's cheek go and rubs at his neck avoiding looking at her as Riley bit her lip wishing she could blame the redness on her cheeks on the non existent heat. He clears his throat handing the coffee and muffin he got Carla for helping them

"Well I better get back to the house." Riley tells him slinging her camera over her head. Lucas nods handing her a coffee as they begin to walk. He had to admit he wasn't ready for her to leave just yet. "Or we could walk some more I did interrupt your run."

Riley smiles nodding her head as they begin to walk in comfortable silence stealing glances with each other. They stop at the railing overlooking the water as Riley takes a picture of the bridge.

Lucas looks at her and couldn't help smiling at her. Riley sees him out the corner of her eye turning her camera towards him. "I never said thank you." He makes a goofy face as she snaps his picture lowering her camera.

"Hey you would have done the same thing although I'm sure you wouldn't be able to carry me." Riley laughs shaking her head at him. "No I meant for the book." Lucas looks at her drinking the rest of his coffee.

"What book? Oh that was actually Maya who got it for you she must of signed my name to it to be funny." Lucas tells her knowing he could have just been honest and he isn't sure why he is lying to her. "Oh." Riley tells him slightly frowning and turning back to look at the water.

She wasn't sure why she was even disappointed it wasn't him that gave her the book. "So what are we going to do?" He asked breaking her from her thoughts. "About what?" She asked still gazing at the water.

"Maya and Josh. It's obvious they want to be together." He moves closer to her making her look at him. "They just seem to move forward one step and then get scared and move back three without really realizing it." He looked at her hoping she got he wasn't talking about Maya and Josh.

She looks at him still slightly frowning before turning and seeing the muni train pulling up. "Well maybe they should stop moving backwards and just keep moving forward or stop altogether before someone gets the wrong idea."

With that she walks away crossing the platform to the train and getting on. "Or we could move back five steps." He says aloud sighing as he watches the train leave.

* * *

Maya looks in her suitcase and then at the clothes she picked up yesterday she was in the middle of figuring out what to wear when Riley comes in. "Hey Riles what are you planning to wear cause you seem to.." She looks at her as Riley growls throwing herself on her bed.

"What's wrong honey?" Maya asked as Riley hands her her jeans and a tank top. "Nothing." Maya looks at her making Riley smile. "Seriously nothing just mad I tripped." She points at her forehead as Maya gives her a small smile kissing her bandaid.

"We are going to need to get you a go pro camera." Riley giggles as Maya tells her a helmet too. They get dressed with Riley making sure she had her camera and extra film and Maya making sure she had her sketchbook in case she got inspired.

They pull apart Farkle and Smackle and head down to the muni train laughing at how Smackle and Farkle debate the differences between the muni and subway. And then covered each other's ears when Smackle told him that if he wanted any from her he better agree.

They all arrive outside the gate to the festival and stand with wide eyes at Zay in a wet suit and holding a surfboard. "How's it hangin bro?" He asks running up to them. None of them say anything as Riley holds up her camera to take his picture.

"Zay I didn't know you surf?" Riley asked as he posed for her pictures. "Oh hell yes it's amazing out on the water." Farkle and Smackle asks him how long it took to learn to surf. Which he told them it took him a couple months just to stand up right. They all look at Maya who hadn't said anything yet.

"Okay Hart let's hear it." He holds his hand to his ear waiting to her her sarcastic comments. Maya smiles shaking her head. "Sorry this might be the first time I am completely speechless."

She playfully glares at them as they congratulate Zay for finally besting her at something. He bows saying he would see them inside he was going to go change. They head inside and Maya turns not seeing Riley anywhere.

"Where did Riles go? She asked looking at the geniuses who shrug looking around. "We barely walked in how could we have lost her already?" Maya asks pulling out her phone.

* * *

Riley looked around the festival taking pictures and looking at all the different things they had. She aims her camera at the crowd when she spots her uncle Josh. She smiles lowering her camera and runs up jumping on his back.

"Morning uncle Josh!" She giggles as he shakes his head. "Where's your partner in crime?" She asked as he started smiling at her folding his arms across his chest. "Why you so interested huh? Got a little thing for him?"

Riley shakes her head punching him in the arm. "It was just a question uncle Josh." He chuckles rubbing his arm looking past her. "Where's your other half?" Riley turns around looking through the crowd not seeing her or the geniuses.

"They were just behind me or at least I thought they were." She shakes her head pulling out her phone. "See this is why Cory made sure someone held your hand when we went places." She glares at him trying Maya as he looks behind her.

"And I found the perfect person to do just that." She looks at him and he turns her around pointing at Lucas and Zay walking towards them. "You're absolutely right uncle Josh." She smiles at him smugly as the guys walk towards them.

"Let's go Zay." She grabs his hand sticking her tongue out at Josh who shakes his head and Lucas looks at them with a confused expression.

* * *

Maya laughed as she sketched Smackle and Farkle holding an umbrella and fan posing like statues. "Okay smarkle I am.." she closed one eye looking at them before smiling down signing her name to it. "Finished."

She hops of the table she was sitting on and shows them her sketch. "That's amazing Maya. You did such a good job capturing the essence of my dearest sexiness." Maya grimace closing her book as Smackle bites her lip excusing herself.

"Okay what is going on with you two? Is this some kind of experiment?" Maya asked watching as Farkle turned red. "No it's not. Isadora believes that she has taken her academic career to serious and has decided to throw caution to the wind."

Maya tilts her head looking at him weirdly and he tells her he means sex. "Gross very gross. I'm sorry I asked. Well I'll let you go forth to you wind and find Riles." Farkle looks up smiling at her. "May be a problem with that?"

He turns her around where she sees a family standing off to the side asking her how much she charged for her drawing. Farkle pats her shoulder heading towards Smackle as she talks with the family.

"Miss would you like your fortune read?" Maya turned her head seeing a woman wearing a green robe standing in front of a crystal ball. After explaining to the family she wasn't apart of the festival she agreed to drawing them and set off to explore the festival.

"I didn't know they had fortune tellers at festivals?" Maya asks sitting down across from the woman. "Normally they don't but since this is a special festival you will see a lot of things you normally wouldn't."

Maya nods knowing that was true since she had saw a couple of tents with games you would normally see at fairs. "So what would you like to know? If you will find love or become rich and famous?" Maya shrugged knowing it was all fake but asks about her love life.

"Give me your palm." She looks at Maya's hand nodding and muttering to herself before looking in her crystal ball. "I see a man. He's trying to reach you but you won't let him." Maya gulps fidgeting in her seat. "What else?" She asks looking in the ball too.

The fortune teller looks up at her and smiles. "The love of your life is closer than you want him to be." She looks past her and Maya closes her eyes turning around she takes a deep breath and sees Josh laughing at something.

She tips her getting up about to walk away before she hears someone call her name.

 **The next chapter is still the same day as this chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Couple fluff overload**

Maya turned her head towards where she heard her name being called and literally was at a loss for words. If seeing Zay in a wetsuit holding a surfboard left her speechless seeing him on rollerblades and with fairy wings on was just a whole other level.

"Hey Maya there you're I've been looking for ya." Zay tells her circling her on his rollerblades. She shakes her head as Josh and Lucas walks towards them both laughing making Maya join in. "Dude you want to tell us something?" Lucas asks checking out Zay's outfit.

"Oh you mean how I got plans with that little hottie?" He points behind him making them look seeing a blonde wearing rollerblades and wings like him. "Nice!" Josh and Lucas say together fist bumping him making Maya hit them both.

Zay chuckle skating away but turns back around. "Almost forgot why I was looking for you." He hands Maya Riley's bag and says Riley was off to dance with the lanterns. Maya and Josh share a look as Maya pulls out her phone.

It was Disney world all over again.

She hears ringing and pulls Riley's phone from her bag. "I'm getting her a backpack with a leash. Cory is going to kill me." Josh tells them searching the crowd. "Josh he's going to kill me I brought her here." Maya chews on thumbnail standing on her tiptoes trying to find her.

Josh looks at her knowing she was going to make herself bleed and goes to the nearest food stand. "Here." He tells her handing her her favorite candy. Maya gives him a small smile opening the Twix munching on one. "Well we need to split up. Huckleberry why don't?..." Maya turns not seeing Lucas with them anymore.

"Looks like it's just you and me Hart." Josh tells her slinging Riley's bag over his shoulder. Maya ignores the way her heart starts to beat at the way he says her name and nods heading off to look for her.

They head in the direction Zay had come from as Josh looks around searching the crowd. He turns back to check on Maya and sees her getting pushed back as she looks around. He stops grabbing her hand intertwining their fingers making her tense up.

"Might be easier so we don't lose each other." Maya gazed at him as he has a smile on his face. "In the crowd I mean." Maya swallows nodding as they begin to walk again. She points out a cotton candy stand and they walk over that way.

"Excuse me have you seen a brunette haired girl over here her name is Riley?" Josh asked the girl manning the stand. "You loss your daughter?" She asked twirling her hair making Maya want to gag. "No my niece she's..."

"Oh I was going to say you look awfully young and cute to have a daughter. I'm Jade." She holds out her hand and Josh feel Maya trying to pull hers out his making him grip it tighter. "That's nice but I'm not interested and I'm looking for my niece. Let's go Maya."

Maya bit her lip trying not to look at him as she feels those butterflies she thought she scared off start to come back and dust off their wings getting ready to come alive again. They asks more people who give them weird looks when they tell them the girl they loss was twenty four years old.

"Maybe we should call Lucas see if he found her? I don't know how many more crazy looks I can take from strangers when we asks about her." Josh tells Maya as they weave through a small crowd. Maya laughs nodding and squeezes his hand. "Hey they don't know about our trip to Disney world."

Josh looks at her and they both start laughing. It was Riley's seventh birthday and they decided to visit along with Maya and Josh in tow. They arrived at the park as soon as it opened stopping to grab a map when Riley wander off.

"Man I thought Cory and Topanga were going to tear apart the park looking for her." Josh tells her as they laugh. "I know and she still doesn't know how she ended up in that morning parade holding Mickey and Minnie's hand waving like she was apart of the show."

Ever since that day Cory always made sure she was holding someone's hand. Even as she got older.

They both stop laughing realizing they had stop walking and were extremely close to each other. Josh brushes her hair back putting it behind her ear and cupping her cheek making Maya close her eyes.

"Maya I..." Josh starts to say but stops when Maya steps back. "We should keep looking. Maybe call Smackle and Farkle." He scratches his head nodding watching as she walks ahead of him.

* * *

Lucas knew exactly where he could find Riley after hearing Zay say she was dancing with the lanterns. He would admit to no one that he had got a map of the festival marking spots on it he was sure Riley would love.

He finally reaches where they were having a rapunzel theme in the section for the kids and sees Riley laughing as two little girls braid her hair and put flowers in it. He smiles pulling out his phone snapping a couple of pictures before approaching her.

"Hey Brownie or should I say rapunzel?" Lucas tells her bowing making the little girls giggle. "Is this your prince Riley?" They asks smiling at her. She wanted to say no but after her head and heart had a silent argument her heart which she thought was betraying her and the faces of the little girls made her nod her head.

Lucas looks at her with wide eyes and trips as the girls push him towards her. "You have to dance at the ball then." They tell them giggling and pulling them into the tent that was decorated with paper lanterns like in tangled.

"Girls we need to go find our friends." Riley tells them hoping they let them go. "Come on Riley you have on a princess dress and everything." She smiled shaking her head knowing that she did have on a dress but it was no princess one and she had a sweater and leggings on too.

"Come on Brownie I think one dance won't kill us." Lucas tells her holding out his hand to her. She sighs looking at him handing her camera to the girls who she tells to guard it with their life. They curtsy as she laughs doing it back to them before turning to Lucas.

She bit her lip and walks up to him trying to avoid his eyes. She was after all still a little mad at him for that morning. "You know Brownie for this to work you might want to look at me." He tells her turning her head towards him.

"Well I'm pretty sure we could dance without even touching." She tells him moving back some. He chuckles nodding his head stepping towards her making her step back again. They continue their back and forth until Riley hits the tent wall.

"See we danced and didn't have to even touch." She turns to the girls holding her hand out for her camera. "Riley that's not how princesses and princes dance together." She sighs once more moving towards Lucas who was smirking.

"Come on princess dance with me?" He tells her spinning her as she makes a face at him. "I prefer brownie to princess." Lucas chuckles pulling her close placing his hand on her back. "No I think I perfer princess brownie has a nice ring to it."

She shakes her head as the song I see the light from tangled begin to play. They dance and Riley tries not to look at Lucas to long since her cheeks were heating up at how close they were to each other.

"Remember the last time we danced like this?" Lucas whispers before twirling her. Riley nods saying how could she forget. It was the night of the winter formal her sophomore year and she waited for her date who ended up standing her up.

"But I wasn't heartbroken to long. Maya punched him in the face for me." Riley tells him smiling at the memory. Lucas nods saying yeah Maya. He couldn't believe she had kept that secret that he was the one that actually punched him.

"Also you made the night even better." Riley tells him putting her arms around his neck. "You turned the rooftop into a mini winter formal for me. I loved it because it had actual snow compared to the dance which I'm sure used fake snow."

"It was my pleasure. You know I do anything to make you smile again. I always want to make you smile." Riley let out a tiny gasps feeling her heart working overtime trying to stay in her chest. "Why?" She whispers looking in his eyes.

"Because I..." They pull apart when they're blinded by a flash. "Sorry I was taking a picture of my daughter I didn't mean to interrupt your performance." They look at each other before looking back at her. "Oh we don't work here." Riley tells her as Lucas grabs her camera from the little girls.

Riley waves to them as they walk out the tent. "So you..." Riley starts to say but Lucas interrupts her. "We should find everyone else Maya and Josh were actually looking for you." Riley nods putting her camera around her neck nodding as they begin to walk.

Lucas gets a hold of them and says they were at a food stand. They ran into the two geniuses who claimed in order to do a proper search they needed snacks. They walk until they spot them and Maya and Riley run up to each other.

"Peaches I've missed you." Riley tells her squeezing her. "I missed you too honey. Don't wander off like that on me okay? Was it just awful?" Riley laughs telling her she wouldn't dare do that again and it wasn't that bad. She looks over at Lucas who gives her a smile before turning to talk to Josh.

* * *

"Well now that we found Riley I say we go get something to eat." Farkle tells them standing up from the table. They all look at him agreeing since they have only been snacking. They look at the map Smackle borrowed from the guy next to them looking at what they had food wise.

"Cool they have part of their seafood festival here." Farkle tells them pointing on the map. "I love this festival!" Smackle yells making them all look at her weirdly and then laugh along with her. "Okay so we hit the seafood section and then... oh my gosh!" Maya shouts pointing at a sign.

"Is that?" Josh starts to say as they all say together Zay. "Come see the dancing sensation that is Zay Babineaux in a production of hairspray." Riley reads as they all share a look with each other and head for the stage.

"This might be the greatest day of my life!" Maya laughs as she pulls her phone out her bag. They all agree being able to find seats up close to the stage so they could see Zay perfectly. "Man I wish we got something to eat first I'm starving." Riley pouts holding her stomach.

"Have no fear princess brownie I come baring snacks." Lucas announces sitting down next to her. Riley tried not looking at Maya who she could see was smiling at her with that smile she gives her when Lucas does stuff like this.

"Hey Huckleberry did you get something for everyone or just your princess?" She asks as her and the geniuses watch how red both Riley and Lucas get. "Actually I did." Maya looks up and sees Josh handing a bag of popcorn to Smackle and Farkle and one to Maya as he sits next to her.

She gives him a another small smile and begins to eat it with him turning her head to hide her blush when they would accidentally touch hands with each other.

Smackle and Farkle look at the couples next to them watching as Maya and Josh glancing at each other and pretend they aren't enjoying the closeness they're sharing and Riley and Lucas who they are sure are madly in love with each other but like the other couple something keeps them from pursuing it.

"Dearest shall we intervene and help our companions reach the level of happiness we're currently in?" Smackle asks in a hushed whisper. Farkle smiles looking at her and then at their friends. As much as he wants to lock them each in a room he has to let them get there on their own.

"No. Let them get there on their own. Besides." He tells her holding her hand kissing it. "They could never reach our level of happiness." Smackle smiles nodding her head and kissing him.

Music begins to as lights flash on stage quieting everyone in the audience. Riley and Maya begin to bounce as the curtain begins to rise and someone starts to sing. They were all enjoying the show when they see Zay come out dressed as Link Larkin.

He dances and smiles until he sees his friends who wave at him. He winks and continues on as Riley takes his pictures and Maya records him.

"So Zay how many more surprise outfits can we expect from you today?" Maya asks as they all were seated at a table with seafood and pizza and fries for dinner. "Come on Hart I'm a man of mystery you never know what I will do next."

"Okay Austin Powers when is your next show?" Josh asks making everyone laugh. "Oh I'm done for the day. Just like someone else." He points at Riley who was yawning leaning her head on Lucas shoulder.

"Hey leave my girl alone she can be a sunshine chaser." Lucas tells them when Maya and Farkle both laugh and say this is what happens when she chases the sun so early in the morning. "I'm not sleeping I'm resting my eyes." She tells them pinching Farkle who was next to her.

"Well if you leave now you are going to miss the fireworks." Zay singsongs laughing when Riley sits up smiling. "Well it's also time so let's go." Farkle tells them getting up and tossing their food.

* * *

"Someone carry me." Riley whines not wanting to walk. The group look at each other knowing someone was going to have to since she would be unbearable the rest of the night. "Lucas carry her." Zay shouts pushing him towards her as everyone else walks ahead.

He bends down putting her camera around his neck and waits as she gets on his back. "I'm not to heavy?" Riley asked trying to ignore the tingles moving throughout her body at being this close to him.

He gulps feeling her breath on his neck before shaking his head. "Princess Brownie there could be two of you on my back and you still wouldn't be heavy." She blushes at his words giving him a whisper thank you.

"Come on lovebirds!" Zay shouts making both of them turn red as Lucas clears his throat walking towards them.

They get there just in time as the fireworks start with everyone around them gasping. Lucas freezes when he feels Riley's lips on his neck and turns his face seeing she had fell asleep. He chuckles lightly shaking his head enjoying the rest of the show.

* * *

Maya looked us at the fireworks wishing she could sketch them as they went off. She pulls out her phone snapping picture after picture to sketch later. She shivers putting away her phone hugging her body. Why did she think not bringing a jacket was a good idea.

She was about to asks Zay for his when she feels someone drape theirs over her shoulders. She looks up seeing Josh look at her and then back at the fireworks she smiles putting her arms through trying not to hold it up to her nose and smell it.

"Peaches?" Maya turns to her as Riley lays on her side. They had just got back home and went straight to bed. "Thank you for my book." She yawns as Maya looks at her with a confused expression. "I didn't get you any book."

Riley nods pulling the covers up more telling her he lied to her. Maya was going to asks who when she sees Riley eyes close all the way. She smiles and sees the book looking that it was from Lucas shaking her head.

"Huckleberry Huckleberry what am I going to do with you?" She lays down grabbing her sketchbook but looks down seeing she was still wearing Josh's jacket.

He didn't asks for it back and Maya couldn't help the smile that appeared on her face as she grabbed her book.


	6. Chapter 6

**Happy Thanksgiving thought I put out another chapter. Might not be as good as last one.**

Riley smiled as she put on the fake glasses pretending to open her shirt like Superman making Farkle and Smackle laugh and shake their heads. They had just come from Best Buy and now they were at a little shop called a child's delight.

They knew it was for kids but they couldn't pass it up. Well Riley wouldn't let them anyway. She squealed with delight when she found flower lights that changed color when you turn them on.

She thanks Farkle who has to explain to Smackle that although they had no significance to her childhood it was just something Riley was excited about. Since Smackle kept asking why she wouldn't stop bouncing from finding them.

"Okay I think I have everything. These cool color pencils for Maya and for my two favorite geniuses matching bracelets." Riley cheers handing it to them as they walk out the store.

Smackle looks at it and then at Riley with a confused expression. "Why would I want a piece of plastic with the initial F on it?" Smackle asked as Riley put the bracelet on her.

"My silly Smackle what are the chances I find two bracelets with both your initials? Faith!" Riley shouts throwing her arms in the air as Farkle shook his head holding Smackle hand.

"What about the guys?" Farkle asked as they got in Zay's car. "Oh I got them these cool nerf guns." She hands the bag to him as she buckled her seat. "What about freak face?" He asks watching a mischievous smile appear on her face.

"Oh I have something special for him." She smiles at him before turning on the road heading back to the festival. Oh she had something for him alright and she was going to teach him a lesson for lying to her.

* * *

Josh sighed as he looks at himself in the mirror he was trying to get his hair just right but it was choosing that day to not cooperate. He groans messing it up and walking back to his bed looking at the three outfits he had laid out.

He wanted to spend more time with Maya after holding her hand most of the afternoon and everything he was starting to feel something. He wasn't sure exactly what but he knew he needed to spend more time with her to figure it out.

"Dressing up for someone?" Josh jumps turning around seeing Lucas walk back into the bedroom. "Haha maybe I'm dressing up for you." Lucas chuckles nudging him as he tells him he knew he loved him. He sits on his bed smiling as he grabs his phone off the charger.

"Tell Riley I said hi." Josh tells him smiling at how red Lucas got at the mere mention of his niece name. He clears his throat setting his phone down. "I wasn't talking to her I was looking at pictures." Which he was sort of it may have been Riley's Snapchat of her and the geniuses singing in the car.

"Funny I thought her nickname was princess brownie?" Lucas gives him a look making him smile. "Dude you got it bad just tell her already." Josh tells him turning back to look at his clothing options.

"Your one to talk Matthews." Lucas says from behind him making him jump once again. "I don't know what you're talking about." He tells him scratching his head before grabbing his shirt that said dónde está la carne on it. He didn't know why but everytime Maya would see him wearing it she would admittedly start laughing.

He never knew if it was because it was in Spanish or the phrase where's the beef but it made her laugh everytime. And he had to admit he was wanting to her that laugh of hers again.

"So trying to hang with pancake today?" Lucas asked watching as Josh tied his shoes. He shrugged walking back to the bathroom to fix his hair with Lucas following. "What?" Josh asks as he sees Lucas looking at him weirdly. "You really do like her don't you?"

Josh shrugs looking at him through the mirror and sighs turning around. "Honestly I don't know what I'm feeling. I just know that I want to spend more time with her. Does that sound weird?" Lucas shakes his head telling him no. If anyone understood that feeling it was him.

He walks out the bathroom heading back to the room before popping his head back in. "Should we hug or have a good cry? Maybe some wine?" Josh chuckles telling him maybe after a couple of beers he'd take that hug.

After getting off at the wrong stop Lucas and josh walk and see Zay posed like captain Morgan as Maya sits on a bench sketching him. Lucas looks at Josh shaking his head as he sees the smile on his face. They get closer and Josh frowns a little when he notice she had on a jacket but it wasn't his.

"Hey gorg...Maya." Josh says scratching his head and turning beet red as Lucas tries to hide his smile. "Morning." She tells him not looking up from her sketchbook. "Wait where's Riley? Please tell me we didn't lose her again?" Josh tells them as he pulls out his phone.

"Dude she went to the store with the sex geniuses. Calm down." He playfully glares at Zay as he sits down next to Maya. He peeks over her shoulder looking at the picture and then at Zay and then the picture again.

Maya smiles shaking her head as she puts a finger to her lips telling him not to say anything before looking at Zay one last time before putting on the final touches.

Lucas looked at the picture and starts laughing. "Dude not your best look." Zay frowns at him and grabs Maya's book as they all start to laugh. "Maya this is not what I had in mind." Zay tells her as they continue to laugh. "Why did you make me pose like this if you were going to sketch me like that?"

"You said Maya I want you to draw me like one of your French girls so I did." Maya tells him as she stifles her laugh. "Dude she made you buff. Plus now we know who dived in the water after rose drops it in the end." Josh tells him making them all laugh again at Zay posed shirtless with the blue diamond necklace around his neck.

They continue to laugh as Zay glares at them telling them it wasn't funny. They finally quiet down as they wait for Riley and the geniuses when they hear Maya quietly giggling. "It's not funny Maya." Zay tells her frowning at her.

"I know I'm not laughing at that it's." She pauses trying to compose herself and speaks in an elderly voice. "It's Where's the beef?" She continues to laugh as Zay and Lucas look at her weirdly. Josh shrugs pointing at his shirt as they still didn't understand why she laughs at it.

* * *

They see Riley and the geniuses come towards them and Lucas notices Riley had a huge smile on her face.

"Hey guys sorry we're so late had to drop off that book." Riley tells them as she hands Maya the colored pencils she got her and Josh and Zay the nerf guns. "What book?" Josh asked as they start to walk. Riley looks at Maya who gives her a thumbs up.

"Oh when we went to the museum the other day somehow this book ended up in my bag. I thought Lucas got it for me but he said it had to have been Maya. But Maya didn't so I returned it." She tells them with a shrug.

They all stop in their tracks from Lucas shouting what.

"You returned it?" Riley nods as she sees him rub his neck. "You said yourself you didn't give it to me so maybe someone slipped it into my bag." She had to bite her cheek to keep from laughing. She links arms with Maya as they make their way in the festival.

"Hold on so your telling me you returned the book you found in your bag?" Lucas asks walking next to her and Maya. She nods as Maya has to look away from the confused look Lucas had.

"Seriously Brownie tell me you didn't return it?" He was hoping she say no and this was all a joke. "I did. And the people at the museum were happy that a person my age would return something they didn't pay for."

She digs through her bag pulling out a little camera keychain. "They even gave me this. Isn't it so cute?" She giggles before putting it back in her bag and walking away with Maya.

"So Riles how long you going to make him act like that?" Maya asks gesturing at Lucas who was kicking at the dirt. Riley looked back tilting her head and feeling slightly guilty but shook that thought away. "Until he tells me the truth or it stops being funny."

They both share a look and laugh as Maya asks what about if he asked Smackle and Farkle if she really returned it. Riley winks telling her she had everything all planned out. She promised free babysitting duties for any and all future minki and she really did go to the museum.

"You really did return the book?" Maya asked shocked by her words. "No." Riley giggled as they stop at a food stand. "I went and talked with the lady at the front desk she was actually willing to help me."

"I'm proud of you honey my years of bad influence has finally paid off." Maya tells her sitting down at a table with their drinks and fries. Riley nods as they clink their drinks and do their signature leg out and hair flip getting crazy looks from when they say stop it.

* * *

"Dude I don't think calling the museum is going to help you." Josh tells Lucas as Zay and him watched him google their number. "What are you talking about your the one that suggested I do it." Zay chuckles and then holds up his hands when he says you did say that.

Lucas shook his head as he paced back and forth as he waited for someone to answer the phone. He still couldn't believe she did that. She actually returned something he got her. Granted he lied about it so technically... he shook his head as someone finally picked up.

"Hello Hi. A girl came in there today tall brunette with the brownest eyes you have ever seen so brown you want nothing more than to get lost in them..." he drifts off when he sees Josh and Zay staring at him with open mouths and wide eyes.

"I mean.." he clears his throat looking away from them. "Her name is Riley... yes Riley Matthews. Uh huh...uh huh I see thank you very much." He walks to the nearest wall and smacks his head against it.

"I take it she did return it?" Zay asked as him and Josh stand on either side of him. "Just tell her the truth." Zay shouts at him. Lucas glares at him knowing telling her now wouldn't make a difference. "Dude you think to much just go find her and tell her the truth!" Josh and Lucas both applaud him for his genie impression.

"Thanks. Been practicing that. Now if you will excuse me I see a certain lady who owes me a dance." They laugh as they watch him call out the girl name and pretend to lasso her pulling her to him.

"So you think I should tell her the truth?" Lucas asks as they begin to walk. "Yes girls like honesty." Lucas chuckles and tells him he should take his own advice. "You know what I think I might." He salutes Lucas as he walks away who looks at him with wide eyes making him chuckle.

* * *

After leaving Riley with Zay who somehow managed to convince a group of strangers to put on a footloose style dance off Maya thought she check out the art exhibit of the festival. She told Zay to watch Riley not that she needed a babysitter it was more so she didn't get hurt. Again.

For example Lucas was blowing up her phone looking for her and in an attempt to hide she tripped scraping her knee. She blamed gravity and Lucas who she was still not ready to let off the hook.

Maya finally makes it to the art exhibit and felt like she was in heaven. If they had paco tacos and smoothies it would have been even better. Mrs. Patterson was downplaying how big it really was.

"Maya Hart?" She turned to see a tall blond smiling at her. "How do you know my name?" She asked getting ready to scream and kick him in the groin. "My apologies I'm Marcus Mrs. Patterson son." Maya breathes a sigh of relief and shakes his outstretched hand.

"Yes sorry I'm Maya which you already knew." She tells him feeling her cheeks heat up from embarrassing herself in front of her potential boss son. "How did you know who I was?" Maya asks as she holds her cheeks.

"My mom. She said I should keep an eye out for you. Talk up the museum a little to get you to sign with us." Maya looked at him with wide eyes making him chuckle. "Your mom wants me to sign that bad?" She asked still not being able to wrap her head around it.

"Yeah you're a hot commodity. At least that's what my wife and mom tell me. I'm more the human resource department." Maya laughed shaking her head as she turns and sees Josh looking at her.

She went to wave but he shook his head and turned around walking away.

* * *

"Are you sure I can't get you another soda or maybe my lung?" Riley asked making the two guys Teddy and Gary she was sitting with laugh and shake their heads. She joined in on the dance off and accidentally kicked Teddy in the head.

"Oh sweetie you're to precious I'm alright." Teddy tells her holding his ice pack and waving her off. "This one here use to do that all the time when we were at cheerleading camp." Riley giggles as she sipped her soda.

Teddy and Gary she learned were from Boston known each other from kindergarten lost touch in high school and didn't start dating till they were in college. "Oh Teddy I think you might need another ice pack." Gary tells him taking the one he had and handing him a soda.

"Here let me go. It's the least I can do." Riley tells them standing up. "Honey sit we aren't done discussing your honeybee what was his name?" Teddy asked watching Riley's cheeks heat up. He was the reason she kicked him when she seen him looking for her.

Riley tells them his name was Lucas but he wasn't her honeybee. She still wasn't sure what they were since he lied to her. "Okay no more talk about boys till I come back." Gary shouts running with the melted ice pack.

"Riley stop staring it's a tiny bump." Teddy tells her as Riley holds his face in her hands looking at the medium size bump on his forehead. She bit her lip trying not to make a face. "I know I just feel bad." He cups her cheeks as she puts her hands down.

"You're to cute Riley." She giggles as she turns her head seeing josh and Lucas walk off the other way.

* * *

Lucas wandered around looking for Riley he decided if Josh could be honest with Maya then maybe he could be honest with her too. Well about lying about the book anyway. He thought he saw her where he seen people dancing but it wasn't her.

He looked around and hadn't spotted her thinking maybe he wasn't meant to tell her the truth. He finally finds her sitting at a table laughing and walks closer seeing some guy with her face in his hands.

"Hey." He turns seeing Josh with the same expression he had on his face. "Hey." He looks back at Riley laughing before turning to Josh again. "Beer?" Josh nods as they turn away from Riley.

 **Yes I know fluffy one chapter and then it all comes tumbling down. But don't kill me yet. Happy reading.**


	7. Chapter 7

**106 reviews. Wow! Honestly I didn't expect that many. You guys are awesome!**

Maya smiled as she looked at the painting in a jar she just bought. Mrs. Patterson son kept trying to give it to her for free but she insisted she pay. Even his wife when she came back from the museum tried to just give it to her. She shook her head and slipped the money in the donation jar they had before leaving.

After talkng with them and hearing all the praises from them a part of her could actually see herself living in San Francisco. Another part of her though couldn't give up New York. She knew why but couldn't say it out loud just yet. They were slowly building up their relationship again and she didn't want to mess that up even though everything in her was screaming mess it up.

She shook those thoughts and headed over to where Riley had texted her she would be. She sees her sitting down and laughing with two guys. It truly amazed her how quickly she could befriend people. One summer they were at the jersey shore and Maya had left her for maybe twenty minutes.

She came back and seen her laughing and talking with two girls as they laid on the beach. They still get together from time to time.

She shakes her head as Riley spots her and admittedly starts waving at her like they were in a school cafeteria.

"Peaches!" Riley shouts hugging her making Maya laugh. "Come meet Teddy and Gary my newest friends." She walks over shaking their hands as she sits down laughing when they tell her how they met Riley.

"It was so embarrassing Maya." Riley tells her covering her face shaking her head. "No it was funny I shouldn't have dropped it low as she was dancing." Maya laughs as she takes out her sketchbook. "Oo is that your diary?" Teddy asks smiling at her.

"No it's my sketchbook. I'm an artist." She hands it to them waving Riley off who tells them she is the best out there. "Wow Maya these are amazing." Teddy tells her showing Gary as they flip through the pages.

"Oo is this your boyfriend? He's hot." Gary asks turning the book to Maya who turns red turning it from the sketch of Josh. "I forgot that was in there." Maya tells them looking at the table. "I smell a story here." Teddy tells her gesturing at her and her book as he closes it.

"Are you having the same problems as Riley and her honeybee?" He asks making Maya look at Riley who shakes her head. "Her honeybee?" She smiles sitting up right when she says he was talking about Lucas.

Maya snorts when Riley sips her drink saying he wasn't her honeybee. "Oh please he loves her." Maya tells the guy grabbing her phone as they asks for a picture of him. "He doesn't love me." Riley tells them as they widen their eyes looking at the pictures Maya had of them together.

"Well Riley from these pictures he does feel something and it looks like love to me." Gary tells her handing Maya back the phone. Riley looks at the picture seeing it was the one from her sixteenth birthday party the one they almost kissed at.

"Riley?.." Maya asks seeing the look on her face. Riley sighs dropping her head to the table. "Peaches i have something to tell you." Maya looks at her and Riley sits up. "Lucas and I almost kissed that night." Maya stared at her with wide eyes and an open mouth.

"How have I never heard about this before?" She was shocked she would keep this info to herself for so long. "Well because I knew it didn't mean anything and I mean yeah back then I had a crush on him but I knew he only seen me as Josh's little niece that's why I never brought it up and he never said anything about it."

Maya gives her a small smile and a hug she thought Riley liked Lucas back then and would tease her but she didn't know this piece of information. But she knew Lucas had feelings for her and she wasn't sure why he was so intent on hiding them from her. When everything he ever did contradicted that.

"I'm sorry Riles if I knew I wouldn't have.. you know." Riley waves her off with a shrug. "Doesn't matter I'm still mad at him for lying and.." she shakes her head taking a deep breath. "This wasn't about me this was about you Maya I thought you destroyed all your Josh drawings?"

Maya bit her lip scrunching her nose. "Well I did sort of." Seems they both were keeping secrets from each other. "I kept that one because my little Riley voice tells me never give up hope even though I'm so good at doing that."

They both smile at each other and then remember they weren't alone. They turn back to the guys who were smiling at them both. "Wow What is in the air here that had us so open huh?" Riley joked as the guys share a look with each other.

"Honestly we love you two girls! And Maya since we heard about Riley's not so honeybee we need details about this Josh person." Teddy tells her as she looks at Riley who nods her head. If anyone's love life was heading somewhere it was definitely Maya's.

"Okay." Maya tells them and begins to tell them their story. It started like any other story he was Riley's uncle and Maya did have a school girl crush but slowly it morphed into something more for her. She thought maybe it did for him to since he promised her a someday.

But like everything else he never made good on it. Telling her he needed more time or it was to soon. "So eventually I stopped waiting on a someday. I told him this and we got into an argument about it. I told him I was done."

"But something changed." Gary tells her smiling as Maya tells him he's good. "Well I don't know if something has changed exactly but the someday scale has shifted." "And your afraid of what that means?" Riley finishes for her.

Maya nods leaning her head on her shoulder. "I don't know what this means and part of me wants to asks but I feel like he is only doing this because I said I was done and he likes having me on the fence." Riley gasps shaking her head and wiping Maya's eyes. "Peaches you will never be on the fence when it comes to my uncle Josh and if you're I'll kick his ass."

Maya gasps and then begins to laugh at Riley and the fact she just cussed and was willing to beat up her uncle for her. "Thanks honey." Maya tells her hugging her. "Okay that settles it." Teddy shouts slapping the table and standing up.

"We need to find this Josh and asks him if he wants to be with you once and for all or he needs to let you go." The girls share a look not sure if that was a good idea. "Okay well I need to at least meet him and I could figure it out from there." He tells them sitting back down.

Riley smiles pulling out her phone about to text Josh when Zay calls saying the boys were with him brooding at the beer fest section of the festival. Riley shakes her head wondering why and tells the rest of them as they make their way that way.

* * *

Lucas and Josh both scream and pop up trying to block the water from the sprinklers from their face. They look around trying to find somewhere to stand when they see they didn't even know who's yard they were in.

"Josh where the hell are we?" Lucas asks patting his pockets for his phone hoping it wasn't soaked just as Josh does the same. "Your in my backyard you drunken Neanderthals!" Farkle yells turning on the sprinklers again.

"Dr. turtleneck what gives?" Josh shouts spitting out the water that shot in his mouth. Farkle just smiled drinking his coffee and leaving on the sprinklers as Josh and Lucas kept slipping on the wet grass and each other.

"Farkle the girls said soak them not give them pneumonia." Zay chuckles walking in the backyard with clothes and breakfast. Farkle sighs mumbling something about hiring someone to do worse things to them as he turns the sprinklers off.

Josh and Lucas look at them as Zay tosses them their clean clothes heading for the house. "Nope go change behind a bush you two dummies aren't going in there." They were about to say something to him but he had a look on his face they both never seen before.

"Okay can someone explain what is going here?" Josh shouts from the bush he was changing behind. He was freezing, hungover and tired and wondered why the girls wanted to soak them.

"Aw you want to know what going on? I'll tell you.." Farkle yells through gritted teeth balling up his fist as Zay holds him back. "Easy there Minkus why don't you go find Smackle. I'll handle this." He gestures at the guys who share a look never have seeing Farkle so angry.

"Geniuses am I right?" Zay jokes handing them a breakfast sandwich and coffee. "Why is he so mad?" Lucas asks gulping his coffee as Zay hands him another. "Oh He isn't mad he is down right hulk angry." Josh and Lucas look at him weirdly as he starts chanting Farkle smash.

Zay stops when he sees they didn't get what he was talking about. "You two have no clue do you?" He asks shaking his own head as both boys do too. He sighs looking back inside and then at them getting serious.

"It was what you said to the girls yesterday." Lucas and Josh stare at each other with wide eyes as Zay tells them about the day before.

* * *

 **The Day Before**

After spotting both girls they had feelings for laughing and talking with other guys Josh and Lucas decide to get drunk. They stare at their beers not really touching them just watching as the condensation drips down their mugs.

"You want to talk about it?" Josh asks drinking his beer and noticing Lucas hadn't touched his beer yet. He shakes his head playing with the drops of water falling down the mug. Josh asks him if he is sure and Lucas tells him ask after he was half way done with his third beer.

"I mean what did I expect?" Lucas shouts gulping his second beer. "I should have just told her but... forget it." Josh shakes his head patting Lucas shoulder. It really didn't take long to get him to open up.

"I know what you mean man. I should have been honest with Maya too. Just said Maya I like you maybe even lo..." he stops and drinks his beer as he orders another for him and Lucas. "Wouldn't matter anyway maybe I should just stop trying." He shakes his head and asks the bartender for something stronger.

"You two are morons you know that right?" They both turn and see Zay with his arm around the girl they seen earlier that day. "What do you know Babineaux?" Josh hiccup after downing his third shot tht was placed in front of him.

"Well I happen to know that those girls you two claim not to love have feelings for you both but instead of acting on them they hide because you two make it so easy to do it." He shouts throwing up his hands.

Lucas rolls his eyes turning in his seat and snorts. "Oh wise Zay you couldn't be more wrong." They look at him and he points to where he sees Maya and Riley arm in arm with two dudes searching the crowd.

* * *

"Do you see them?" Riley asks as they search the crowd. Maya shakes her head as Riley tells her maybe they should split up and look since this was a popular section. She agrees and they set off to find them. "So what are you going to say to this Lucas character?" Teddy asks Riley as they search the crowd.

"Nothing why?" She asks seeing him shake his head at her. "Honey you really are a precious gem. It's obvious you two have something what's holding you back?" Riley shrugs saying she didn't know but in reality she did.

Lucas. He was holding her back with all the mix messages he gives her. It was hard to tell if he actually liked her or he just enjoyed making her crazy. She couldn't figure out her feelings about him because he made it impossible to know if what she was feeling was actually real or just a fleeting moment they shared.

"Hey we found him." Teddy tells her pulling Riley from her thoughts. They make their way through and Riley taps Lucas on his shoulder. "Hey little early for a beer huh Friar?" She asked jokingly as he turns around looking at her.

"What do you care?" He asks looking at Teddy with disgust and turning back around. "I care." She whispers so only he hears. "No you don't you just make it seem that. I try to show you I care and what do you do? You returned something that I got for you."

Riley lightly laughs shaking her head and folding her arms across her chest. "Riley?" Teddy looks at her but Riley shakes her head. "I didn't return it you idiot! I just made you think that because you lied right to my face about it." Lucas gets up standing in front of her.

"Seriously? Why couldn't you have just told me that instead of acting like a kid? You really like stringing me along don't you? Toying with my feelings. Rubbing this new guy in my face while..." he doesn't get to finish when Riley punches him in the stomach.

"I'm not the one toying with peoples feelings. I hate you Lucas Friar." She wipes her eyes stalking off with teddy following pulling out his phone.

* * *

"Hey Matthews where have you been?" Maya laughs sitting next to him as Gary sits next to her ordering drinks. "Why? Not like you've been looking for me." Josh tells her turning away from her. Maya looks at him and then at Gary who tilts his head confused.

"I was looking for you I had something I wanted to say to you." Gary squeals as Maya shushes smiling. "Actually I have something to say to you too." He stands looking at her. "You were right waiting for our someday was stupid."

Maya bites her lip trying to swallow the lump in her throat and keep the tears away. "Really that's what you think?" He nods sipping his beer finishing it before talking to her. "Yeah I mean you already moved on so I figured hey why not do that too?"

Before Maya can say something else Gary's phone rings and he taps Maya's shoulder. "It's Teddy he said we got to go it's Riley." Maya nods pushing past Josh as she makes her way to where Teddy and Riley were.

* * *

"So after watching you two make complete and total asses of yourself I put you both in a cab for my place but you somehow ended up here." Zay tells them watching at how pale they both look. "Ended up passing out in the backyard which your lucky cause Smackle channeled her inner evil genius and wanted to hog tie you naked and shave your eyebrows."

They both touched their eyes making Zay chuckle. "Still there morons. The girls told her they appreciated the suggestion but no." Lucas sighs rubbing his stomach knowing now why it was sore Riley sure did have a mean swing. He lays back in the grass with her words echoing through his head. "I hate you."

"What about those guys they were with and I saw Maya flirting and smiling with some guy by the art exhibit." Josh tells him hoping this was all a nightmare he was going to wake up from.

"Morons love sick morons. Those guys were gay. Met them when we were dancing Riley kicked one of them in the head. And Josh did you actually see Maya flirting? And seriously think about what you said she was smiling in the what? Art exhibit. That's her world stupid."

He gets up after that heading inside of the house leaving the guys outside knowing they may have just screwed everything up for themselves.

 **I know I know I can already hear the boos and angry comments but I can safely say one of the couples will get on the right track before the end of the festival. So bare with me. Got to get worse before it gets better right?**


	8. Chapter 8

**To clarify about my last A/N I meant was one couple will be official before the end of the festival while the other is still hiding behind their feelings.**

After the idiotic events of their drunken stupidity Josh and Lucas thought it be best to stay away from the girls and give them space. That thought lasted less than an hour when both guys share a look getting dressed heading for the festival as soon as it opened.

They both searched in areas they knew they would enjoy and couldn't spot them. Meeting back up after not finding them they call hoping they would answer. No such luck as they both get pushed straight to voicemail.

Josh calls Riley hoping she still had some faith in him to turn things around with Maya. That dream was dashed the minute he gets her voicemail and knew he was going to need protective gear for his arms and shins. Knowing she was going to leave him bruised before they went home.

"Maybe we should go to their place?" Lucas tells him as they walk out the festival. Josh looks at him seeing that look he gets when he's thinking about Riley. "Yeah." Josh tells him each hoping to see the girls.

"If i were you I'd think about turning right back around." Smackle tells them from the front door after they knocked hoping Riley or Maya answered the door. "Come on Smackle please?" Lucas asks trying to appeal to that side that got all giggly when he talked to her.

"I applaud your efforts at trying to appeal to my girly side but that will no longer work seeing as how I don't like you at the moment." He waited for the wink but knew she meant business when she didn't. "Smackle I need to speak to Maya can you please tell her to come outside?" Josh asks seeing someone watching from the window.

"Sorry they aren't here. Good day imbeciles." She slams the door after that turning the sprinklers on when they wouldn't leave. They knew that wasn't true since it was only ten in the morning.

They go back to Zay changing yet again from their soaked clothes slumping on the couch staring at the ceiling.

Neither talking or doing anything but thinking of Riley and Maya and how badly they both screwed up. Lucas turned his head towards Josh asking if he thinks the girls will forgive them. "Nope!" Zay shouts from his room.

They shake their heads as Josh asks what should they do. "Nothing they hate you!" Zay shouts once again. "Dude if you plan to comment about our situation just come out here." Lucas shouts back at him.

"Nah! I'm good where I am." He shouts back. They shake their heads trying to think of what to do next when the doorbell rings. "I'll get it probably my breakfast date." Zay tells them running to the front door.

They hear him talking to someone as he walks in telling them if they plan to kill the guys turn up the music and call him after saying they needed more ketchup since they spilled the one they had.

"I'll keep that in mind." Maya tells him lightly laughing as both boys stand when Maya walks in the living room. "Maya can.." Josh starts to say but she ignores him digging through her bag pulling something out and tossing it to Lucas.

"Riley figured since you made such a big deal about it you would want it back." Josh looks seeing it was the book he got her watching the way Lucas clutched it in his hands. "And we thought it was best we stay away from each other the rest of the time we're here shouldn't be to hard for you guys right?"

She walks out after that with Josh following after her. "Maya wait." She stops for a second but keeps walking as Josh chases after her. "Maya would you slow down please I need to talk to you." He yells out to her as she walks towards the muni platform.

He watches as she curses under her breath looking up and down the street since the train hadn't come yet and she would have to be forced to talk to him. "Maya will you talk to me please?" He asks following her around the platform making her roll her eyes.

"I'm not leaving until you talk to me Maya." He tells her standing in front of her. "I'll follow you everywhere you go." She scoffs rolling her eyes once again pushing past him. "I mean it Maya." He tells her turning her head to look at him.

She smacks his hand away when he tries to cup her cheek. "Empty promises Josh. That's all you offer. Empty promises. Everything you say is just an empty promise." The muni finally comes as Maya goes to get on turning back to him.

"I never thought someday was stupid. I was the stupid one thinking you could ever feel something more for me." She gets on as the doors close and Josh watches as the train pulls away.

* * *

Since neither girls wanted to taint their sacred vacation bay window with their boy problems the girls opted for the next best thing. Lounging in the park while Maya sketched and Riley listened to music and read resting her head on Maya's legs.

They packed a small basket deciding to skip the festival that day since what happened the day before and what happened that morning and enjoy a sunny day in San Francisco. Smackle and Farkle were with them but kept getting handsy grossing out the girls. So Farkle took his beloved on a boat ride who hoped to see seals in the water.

"Riles you okay?" Maya asks noticing she hadn't turned the page in a while and could hear her softly sniffing. "Yeah must be my allergies. Probably not use to this weather." She sniffs again and Maya tilts her head looking at her knowing she didn't have allergies and offers her a lifesaver gummy from the basket.

"Riles I'm here if you want to talk about it." Maya tells her turning Riley's face towards her. "I know peaches but there's nothing to talk about trust me. I just need a Benadryl." She turns back to her book and Maya sees her turn the song on her iPod noticing her listening to her sad songs playlist.

"Okay." Maya tells her taking her book and iPod from her as Riley shouts hey. "Riley talk to me you can't hold what you're feeling inside. It's not good." Riley slightly frowns at her biting into her lifesaver. "There's nothing to talk about. I hate him and never want to see his stupid face again."

Maya shakes her head giving her a look making Riley give it right back. "Okay." She tells her dusting her hands popping the rest of her candy in her mouth. "What about you and uncle Josh? Let's talk about that." Maya glares at her as Riley does the same. "There's nothing to talk about."

Riley nods giving her a smile telling her exactly and grabs her book laying back down but not before sticking her tongue out at her. Maya starts to say something but Riley shakes her head telling her don't.

Maya sighs pulling out a soda for the both of them watching as the trees blew softly in the wind. "Bet taking that deal to work out here is looking better and better huh?" Riley turns her head and sees Maya looking at her with wide eyes. "Minkus is dead!" She says through gritted teeth.

"Peaches Farkle didn't tell me you did." Riley tells her making Maya look at her with a confused expression. "How did I tell you that? When did I tell you that?" Maya asks trying to think back to when she first got the offer. "You talk in your sleep when you get excited about something Maya. You always have."

Maya smiles and gasps playfully hitting Riley as she sits up. "Is that how you knew about your surprise party?" Riley nods her head giggling telling her that's also how she knew she wanted a cabbage patch kid for Christmas too.

"I feel so used." Maya tells her as they both lay down on the blanket. "Oh come on I only use your sleep talking for good never evil." Riley tells her making Maya laugh. They lay in silence as they both stare up at the passing clouds.

"Maya?" Riley asks turning her head to look at her. "What's up honey?" When she didn't say anything Maya turned her head towards her. "How come you didn't want to tell me? Did you think I would get mad?" Maya turned on her stomach as Riley did the same. "No well maybe a little." She tells her lightly laughing.

"We've always been together. The furthest we've been apart was for college. And even then we weren't that far from each other. If I accept I'll be oceans away." Maya tells her turning her head and looking at Riley weirdly when she starts laughing.

"Riley I'm baring my soul and your laughing?" Maya tells her glaring at her. "Peaches I'm only laughing because isn't it usually me that's the overly dramatic one?" Maya laughs nodding her head. "Besides it doesn't matter where either of us end up we will always be thunder and lightning."

Riley holds up her finger with her friendship ring on it as Maya does the same. "Thanks Riles. I'm glad you know now." Maya tells her as they hug. "Me too Maya." Riley picks up her book as Maya looks at her again.

"What?" She asks tilting her head. "What else did I talk about in my sleep?" Riley starts smiling as she stands telling Maya she talked about her love of the Backstreet Boys and Britney Spears. And that's how Maya ended up chasing Riley around the park tossing grapes at her.

* * *

After Josh texted saying he needed to blow off steam after Maya didn't want to talk Lucas sat staring at the book Riley gave back to him. He didn't know how long he was starting at it but he picked it up googling an address and then calling a cab to take him where he needed to go.

He enters the store looking over his shoulder feeling like he was being watched. He didn't see anybody and proceeded to walk up to the counter discreetly asking the man behind the counter asking where the section he was looking for was.

The guy tells him looking Lucas up and down as he thanks him looking out the window before heading to that section. He scans the books and finds the one he was looking for a book on how to tell a certain brunette how he really felt for her.

"What cha doing Luke?" Zay shouts making Lucas drop several books on the floor. "Zay you jerk why are you following me?" He asks picking up the books hoping Zay didn't see which one he was looking at.

"I was in then neighborhood and seen you come in why are you in the self help section?" He asks pulling a book off the shelf flipping through the pages. "I'm not I stopped here because I thought someone was following me and I was right."

He grabs the book he wanted and walks towards the front to pay not noticing Zay smiling at him taking out his phone.

* * *

After checking in with her parents who rushed her off rather quickly Riley walked along the pier. It was becoming one of her favorite places in the city especially since she could enjoy her favorite Mac and cheese in a grilled cheese.

She was completely in heaven when she found the American grilled cheese kitchen restaurant. It was down the street from the ballpark and totally worth the walk. So there she sat eating her sandwich and enjoying the day until she feels someone watching her.

"Hey. Can we talk?" She shakes her head grabbing her stuff trying to make a run for it. "Riley just talk to me please?" Lucas asks trying to stop her from walking away. He sighs stepping in front of her holding out her book to her. "Here this belongs to you." He tells her as she makes no move to take it.

She doesn't reach for it as Lucas grabs her hand putting the book in it. He looks at her but she makes no move to talk or look at him. "I'm sorry I lied about the book." He whispers holding her hand still. She shakes her head shoving the book at him. "It's to late for sorry."

She tells him walking away after that as he watches her walk away from him.

* * *

"She didn't take the book. Damn it!" Zay shouts as he and the geniuses sit in his Jeep watching what had happened through binoculars. "Zay did you really think she would?" Farkle ask pulling something up on his computer.

"Well yeah my money is on them getting back together." Farkle and Smackle both look at him weirdly asking who was he betting with since they weren't going to interfere just observe. "He made it with me."

They look at Farkle computer seeing Mr. Matthews holding up his hand. "Mr Matthews you're betting against your own daughter happiness?" Smackle asks shaking her head. "Not exactly Smackle I just know my daughter and Mr. Friar has a lot of groveling to do before Riley forgives him.

They all look at each other agreeing even Zay who told them about the trip Lucas took to the bookstore. "We just need to let them try to work this out on their own." He tells them as they all nod. He hangs up and Zay starts the car.

"So we are just going to sit back and let them figure this all out themselves?" Zay asked driving back to their place. "Not exactly Zay. Although we agreed not to interfere we never said we wouldn't help push it in the right direction." Smackle tells him as Farkle who was still mad at the guys agreed.

"Okay let operation let's get these crazy kids together commence." He honks his horn cutting off cars and freaking out the geniuses.


	9. Chapter 9

**Not the best chapter but here you go.**

Maya groaned as she looked through her closet trying to find a sweater or jacket to wear to the festival. Riley kept telling her that Karl the fog was going to be with them all day and she would need one. She rolled her eyes as she hears Riley shouting for her to hurry up or they were going to miss all the tacos.

She shouted back if she hadn't made her chase her she could have already found one. She had chased her after telling Maya how could she find anything in the mess surrounding her bed. Maya responded by telling her she was on vacation and didn't need to clean up after herself.

Riley laughed saying she must be on vacation everyday since her room back home looked exactly the same. So that's what led to her chasing Riley around the house and backyard until Farkle threatened to turn the sprinklers on them for being so loud.

"Peaches move your tiny butt!" Riley shouts to her as Maya growls grabbing the first one she spots hanging it off her bag as she heads out the door. Not realizing that it was Josh's jacket.

They get to the festival heading to where they were having their taco fiesta.

Riley had told Maya it was like pacos tacos times a thousand. Maya widened her eyes when they got there knowing Riley was right. They giggled as someone put promotional sombrero on their heads that had the logo of the newly released taco truck.

Maya was in taco heaven as she got in line as Riley went to go dance with Zay who was already eating a taco dancing. "Hey short stack can I talk to you?" Maya groan getting napkins for her tacos as she looks at Lucas nodding already knowing what he was going to say to her.

"Huckleberry this couldn't wait till tomorrow? I just got my tacos." He holds up his wallet telling her he'd pay for her tacos the rest of the day if she talked to him. She takes his wallet telling him he was going to regret telling her that since she planned to be there all day.

"I don't care I just..." he sighed rubbing his neck looking over at where Riley was dancing with Zay and laughing. "I want to know how I can fix things with Riley. I know I screwed up but... I just need your help here Maya."

She looked at him putting her taco down wanting to give him the magical answer but she knew better. "Sorry Lucas I can't." He looks at her telling her she called him by his name and not Huckleberry.

"Yeah and that should show you I'm serious. It's not that I don't want to help you I do believe me. I want my little plant to be happy but this is on you. Figure out why you told her the book wasn't from you and why you insist you don't love her."

Lucas sighs staring at Riley before looking at Maya again. "Your right. But what if I can't figure any of that out?" Maya looks at him and then at Riley tilting her head at how Zay was dancing with her.

"Then you let her go. Apologize like a real boy and let her move on. Don't send her mixed signals anymore." He nods standing up as Maya hands him his wallet. "Yeah take it before I change my mind Friar." He chuckles walking away as Maya shivers putting on her jacket.

* * *

Josh looked around for Lucas he somehow managed to lose him as soon as they reached the taco fiesta. Worse than Riley he thought pulling out his phone about to call him when he sees Riley.

He knew if Riley was here Maya was sure not to be that far away. He hesitantly walks up to her bracing for the punch. "Hey Ri... Ow!" He yells out holding his shin wishing he had bought those shin guards like he planned to.

"Don't hey me you're on my list Joshua Gabriel Matthews!" She tells him folding her arms across her chest. He gives her a look for using his full name on him. "What happened to being on my side too?" He asked as she moved off the makeshift dance floor and towards where they were selling tacos.

"Well I was but you hurt my best friend with your drunken words and your non verbal thoughts." He looked at her and she gave him a look telling him she knows he loves Maya but won't admit it. "I'm telling Cory." He tells her leaning against the wall where she was grabbing napkins.

"Go ahead I already told you he likes me better anyway." She flicks some of her cheese at him as he frowns. "Fine I'm telling my mom." He looked at her smugly making her laugh. "Such a dork uncle Josh. She likes me better too. Grandkids trump kids." She sticks her tongue out at him as he knew she was right about that one.

To his parents Riley and Auggie could do no wrong. Not like they ever have before. Plus they even loved Maya as one of their own.

"Yeah well I'll find someone who likes me more than you." He tells her taking one of her tacos. "The only one that likes you better is the man in the mirror uncle Josh." She laughs walking away as he shouts hey at her realizing she was taking about himself.

He shakes his head eating the taco he took from her when he sees Maya walking his way. He widened his eyes and starts smiling when he sees she had on his jacket. She walks towards the taco line taking off the sombrero she had on.

He gets in line behind her leaning forward trying not to let her vanilla scented hair distract him from what he was about to do. "Excuse me miss but I believe that's my jacket." He hoped he was coming off flirty and not anything else.

He sees her shiver making him smile but that is quickly replaced with a frown when she whips his jacket at him walking away. "Well I should have expected that." He tells himself sighing watching as she disappeared into the crowd.

* * *

"That was hilarious!" Zay laughs choking on his taco falling down from the separate table he sat at with the geniuses from the girls. They had just watched what went down as Smackle was writing something down in a notebook as Farkle looks at Zay who was on his back.

"Zay you're such a child sometimes." Farkle tells him patting his back as he helps him up. "Oh come on that was funny did Josh really think Maya would be that forgiving and so quickly?" Zay wipes his hands getting up grabbing another taco.

"Dearest what do you think? Who is more likely to be susceptible of their paramours advances?" Smackle asked looking at where Riley and Maya sat laughing with their sombrero on clinking their tacos together.

"Maya. We focus on her first." He kisses Smackle hand when he sees the look she gives him. She thought Lucas and Riley would be easier but he knew it would be Maya and Josh. Smackle and Zay didn't see her the small fleeting smile that was on her face when he said something to her.

But Farkle did and if he knew anything he knew his ex wives and their feelings they chose to show and which they chose to hide.

"Dearest I'm going to get a beverage would you care for one?" Smackle asked as Farkle shakes his head no looking at Maya as she hugged herself since she had no jacket on. He was about to get her one from those little tents they had when Josh walks up to him with a bag.

"Hey Doctor turtleneck you still mad at me?" Farkle chuckles shaking his head as Josh holds out the bag to him. "You know I said I wasn't mad anymore you didn't have to get me a present."

Josh laughs sitting down next to him as Farkle opens the bag pulling out the sweater. "I'm flattered you think I'm gorgeous but I'm taken Josh." Farkle jokingly tells him after reading the sweater that said hello my name is gorgeous.

"I actually didn't get that for you." Josh starts to say looking towards Riley and Maya. "I know. You should give it to her yourself might mean something." He smiles shaking his head looking at him. "I think right now it wouldn't. I think we both know how she can be."

Farkle laughs as they both look towards the girls and Josh gets up. He starts to walk away but turns back to Farkle. "Don't tell her it's from me." He doesn't wait for a response before walking away.

Farkle text Smackle letting her know he was moving towards the girls and there was a new development in their operation.

* * *

"Peaches where is your jacket I thought you had one on?" Riley asked as Maya came and sat down with another tray of tacos for them. "I did but I don't anymore." She tells her as Riley looks at her but knew not to asks anymore questions.

"So I was thinking maybe getting some souvenirs for my mom and dad and Auggie want to come with and decide what wacky gift to get them?" Riley asked as Maya ate a taco. She wipes her mouth and tells Riley to pull out her phone.

They smile holding up the tacos like they were smiles sending it to her dad. "He's gonna wish he was here." Riley laughed as they waited for his response. "So you never said what other museum wanted you." Riley asks Maya after a couple minutes of eating as she sipped her soda.

"Well San Francisco. Two in Boston one in Washington and Colorado and four from home." Riley widen her eyes at the fact nine museums wanted her. "Which are you going to choose? Or did you choose San Francisco and that's why you wanted to take this trip?" Riley asked all in one breath.

"No Riles I haven't chosen yet. I decided only to come out here because I liked the look of their place from the website and they would let me have free will to do with my paintings and other things that other museums wouldn't." Maya tells her eating her taco.

"So what ones won't let you be free?" Riley asked as Maya smiles at her. "Riley you don't have to worry. I promise you that I will definitely factor you in my decision. I can't be lightening without my thunder."

Riley held up her hand saying thunder as Maya grabbed it saying lightening. "Forever." Riley tells her hugging her. Her phone goes off and they both laugh at the picture of her dad clutching his heart on the floor. "Ladies!" They laugh seeing Farkle stand in front of them using an old greeting they hadn't heard in awhile.

"Farkle." They say together as he sits handing Maya the bag he was holding. "What about me Farkle? I get no present I was a devoted wife too you know." Riley joked as Maya took the sweater out smiling.

"Oo Farkle you think Maya is gorgeous what will the misses think?" Riley says getting up. "I think I'll go asked." Maya laughs putting on the sweater as Riley runs off shouting Smackle name.

* * *

"Dude can you chew with your mouth closed. I get it your eating a taco. I don't need to see it." Josh tells Zay as they sit down with Lucas eating their tacos. "Oh please I'm not that loud. Luke am I a loud chewer?"

Josh and Zay look at him seeing him reading something but couldn't see what it was. "Hello earth to Friar you with us over there?" Josh asked throwing a balled up napkin at him. "What?" He asked turning and throwing the napkin at them and turning back to his book again.

"I asked if you think I'm a loud chewer?" Zay asked again noticing Lucas still wasn't paying attention to him. "Luke?!" He shouts trying to grab his book. "What are you reading that has you so distracted?" He asked as Lucas shut the book glaring at him.

"Nobody likes a moody Luke!" Zay shouts making Josh laugh as Lucas walks away giving him the finger. He looks around opening the book once again reading it as he walks among the crowd.

He was just about to turn the page when he bumps into someone dropping the book. "Oh I'm sorry Smackle." He says as he sees it was her he ran into. "Oh you don't have to look at that it's.." he starts to say when she looks at the cover smiling at him. "How to know if it's love your feeling and expressing yourself."

Smackle hands it back to him as Lucas sighs sitting down at a nearby table. "Lucas as a resident expert who for the longest time didn't understand love or feelings." She says sitting next to him. "I can assure you, you will not find it in a book."

"Thanks Smackle but I have to look somewhere so why not a book?" He leans his head on his hand as he looks at the book flipping through the pages. "Perhaps you should look right in front of you."

He looks to where she was looking seeing Riley smiling putting the sombrero she was wearing on a little kid. He sees Smackle looking at him as he was smiling at Riley. "Something tells me you don't need a book to help you express or know if what you're feeling is love."

"But she hates me right now. I can't even apologize or give her this book back." He pulls the photography book out his jacket pocket handing it to her. She smiles looking at it and then him. "You carry this around with you?" She asked as he smiles looking at it. "Yeah I do why?"

She looks at him and then at Riley switching between the two confusing him before she grabs a pen and paper from her bag scribbling something on it. "Lucas I'm going to break some rules and help you." He looks at her weirdly as she hands him the paper and he reads it.

"I don't understand." She sighs shaking her head telling him she was helping him. "Yeah I get that I meant I don't understand your note." She laughs telling him to trust her and go read it to Riley in your own words and give her the book back.

He gets up holding the book and searching for Riley finally spotting her by herself taking pictures of everything. "Hey." He waves standing in front of her. She lowers her camera and he was so sure she was going to run so he hands her the note.

"I'm filled with remorse and must express that in the form of this correspondence." Riley looks at him holding the note up. "What's this?" He rubs his neck handing her the book which she takes. "Lucas what is this?"

He sighs telling her it's his apology as she looks at him. "Now your laughing at me." She looks at him telling him she wasn't and he nods. "Yeah your doing that biting your upper lip and rocking on your heels. You do that when you want to laugh at someone but don't want to embarrass them."

"How do you even know I do that?" She asked shaking her head. "And this doesn't even sound like you it sounds like something Smackle would write." He doesn't say anything and she sighs softly shaking her head.

"Thank you for the book." She walks away and Lucas kicks at the ground before turning and seeing Smackle mouth sorry to him. "At least she took the book back." He thought walking back to her.

 **There is a song called want you back by haim I plan to use for one of the couples. I already know who but give it a listen and see if you could guess.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Man I feel like it's been months since I updated this story when in fact it's been a few days. :) I already have the next chapter formulating in my head itching to come out so expect that maybe this week.**

Maya felt like her lungs were on fire and she was having a heart attack. Why she thought it was a good idea to go running with Riley she'll never know. Well in her case slow walking dragging her feet running. Once they reached the Cupid span Maya threw herself on the grass breathing heavily.

"Never again." She pants swatting the air with her arm at Riley. "Maya we barely started." Riley tells her jogging in place next to her. Maya frowned at her from the grass making Riley laugh and sit next to her.

"You know I'm surprised you aren't wearing the sweater "Farkle" got you." Riley tells her making Maya roll her eyes at the air quotes around Farkle name. "You practically slept in it last night." Maya shook her head flicking grass at her as Riley got up saying she was going to get them coffees.

Maya smiled watching as Riley skipped to the Starbucks closest to them. She pulled the jacket she borrowed from Riley tighter around her body. It wasn't as warm as her new sweater or even Josh's jacket but it would have to do.

Besides she didn't want to get her new sweater smelly with sweat. Riley kept smiling at her when she questioned the night before how did Farkle know she needed one. They both knew the answer when Maya finally told Riley what happened with the jacket she had brought.

She didn't want to get her hopes up it was from him especially since she did throw his back at him.

"We can always go back and get your sweater peaches." Maya looks up seeing Riley smiling at her holding coffees and a bag of breakfast sandwiches for them. She gives her a look as she stops hugging herself grabbing a coffee from Riley.

"So what does this mean?" Riley asked smiling at Maya over her coffee cup. Maya sips her coffee shaking her head. "I don't know what this means. Boing obviously didn't want me to know it was from him...what?" Maya asks seeing the surprised look on Riley's face.

"I was actually reading that sign over there first of all and secondly you called him Boing." Riley tells her as Maya looks at the sign that actually said what does this mean and trying not to look at the huge smile on Riley's face. "I called who Boing?" She asked trying to pretend she didn't know what Riley was talking about.

"Maya Penelope you can't fool me. You just called uncle Josh Boing. That's the first time I've heard you call him that in months." Maya covered her face as Riley bounced next to her ready to shout yay.

"It slipped out okay? I'm not sure why but it did. So please stay out of rileytown?" Maya pleaded moving her hands from her face and giving Riley her puppy dog eyes. Riley shook her head but agreed telling her she would keep her lips sealed and put the ticker tape parade in rileytown on hold.. for now.

* * *

Josh and Lucas look at Zay as he practically swallowed the pancakes the waitress brought him like it was his last meal. It was a disgusting sight to see but neither guys could tear their eyes away from him.

"Are you guys not hungry?" Zay asked spitting bits of food at them before chugging his orange juice. Josh wiped his face telling him he was never going to be hungry again after watching him eat.

"So how's it going with your ladies? Hmm?" Zay asked wiggling his eyebrows at them. "Nothing new to report sorry." Lucas tells him as Josh pretended not to hear him. "Seriously?" Zay asks looking between the two with narrow eyes making them smile.

"Nope sorry." Lucas tells him again drinking his coffee. "Oh so josh you didn't buy a sweater for Maya?" Zay tells him putting down his fork. Josh turned red looking away as Zay sips his orange juice shaking his head at him.

"Hey Lucas gave Riley back the book he got her." Josh says pointing at Lucas making Zay spit his juice out and Lucas to punch him. "What? When? How come I didn't hear about this?" Zay asked kicking Lucas under the table.

"It didn't mean anything we still argued sort of." Lucas tells him as Zay and Josh look at him weirdly. "I may have handed her an apology note Smackle wrote for me." Zay drops his fork throwing up his hands shaking his head. "Those little... I got to go." He tells them walking away but not before coming back grabbing his last pancake and two pieces of bacon.

"Dude you gave my niece a note written by someone else?" Josh asks moving to sit on the other side of the table. Lucas nods groaning as he bangs his head on the table. He really didn't know why he did that. He still couldn't figure out why he couldn't form a single sentence around her without it ending up with her walking away.

"I don't know man. My brain goes on vacation everytime I'm around her. It's hard to function I'm surprised I don't fall down." Lucas tells him as Josh begins to laugh as Lucas looks at him weirdly. "You sound like you're in love man." Lucas widens his eyes shaking his head.

"No. I can't.." he looks at Josh who nods smiling at him. "No I don't think it's love it has to be something else." Lucas tells him shaking his head. "Maybe I have a brain tumor and it's messing with my head." Josh grabs his water shaking his head at Lucas who kept repeating himself.

"Dude I can guarantee you don't have a tumor you do have a Riley Matthews in your head that you won't let in all the way." Lucas looks at him tapping his spoon on his coffee cup. He thought about it was it him not letting her in? He shakes his head looking at Josh. "I don't even know why I'm stressing she doesn't like me anyway."

It was Josh's turn to choke on his water spitting some out as Lucas pats his back. "Maybe you do got a brain tumor. Because I'm certain if you actually told her how you felt her response might surprise you."

Lucas shook his head as he looked at Josh telling him Maya says the same thing to him. He sat up straighter when he seen the small smile appear on Josh's face at the mention of Maya's name. "And he says I have it bad." Lucas tells him laughing shaking his head.

Josh rolls his eyes telling him he didn't know what he was talking about. "Just tell her how you feel." Lucas tells him making Josh laugh. "You know that's pretty ironic coming from you. You know that right?"

"Hey I'm just saying. We know the outcome of your situation will turn out better than mine." Josh scoffed grabbing the bill telling Lucas he was going to go pay. Lucas looked at him confused as he got up. It was true wasn't it?

* * *

Zay watched as Smackle and Farkle went back and forth having a scientific debate on which couple was actually going to get together. He didn't understand half of what they were saying but it was funny to watch how squeaky they both got.

He especially loved when Smackle started using Disney movies as examples.

"Dearest, Lucas looked exactly like Jessie when she was telling her story to woody. I could not stand to see that look again." Smackle tells him as Farkle shakes his head at her.

"I understand your dilemma when it comes to that particular scene in the movie my beloved however we agreed not to interfere just nudge them in the right direction." Farkle tells her holding her hand. "Next time you should listen to me. I'm always right anyway."

Zay widened his eyes mouthing omg as he looked at the geniuses knowing someone was going to die. "Your always right?" Smackle asked snatching her hand from his. "Farkle I love you but I'll have you know your hypothesis does not always give us the correct answer. Usually it takes a couple of wrong turns."

Farkle looked at her with his mouth hanging open. "Isadora are you questioning my scientific abilities?" Smackle folds her arms across her chest nodding. Farkle does the same looking at her. Zay looks between them as they have a staredown.

They continue staring at each other before practically attacking each other mouths. "Isadora Smackle I love when you try to prove me wrong. It's so sexy." Farkle tells her as he kisses her neck. "Yes well I know what puts my dearest in the right frame of mind." She whispers biting his ear.

Farkle growls and picks her up as she squeal and Zay starts to gag. "I liked it better when you two were debating with each other!" He shouts as they closed the door. He shook his head knowing it wasn't up to him to fix things.

He was going to start with Riley and Lucas. No way was he going to lose a bet to Cory Matthews. He worked hard for that lifetime supply of free pacos tacos and he wasn't about to lose it. He knew what would guarantee they talked and get together he just needed them to get to his place.

* * *

Riley danced like the girl from the old eighties movie teen witch as she tried on different pairs of sunglasses. The next two days was going to focus on their music festivals and Riley had ran into Gary and Teddy who told her they were making it like a color run for the concerts.

Except instead of color powder being tossed at them they were going to launch confetti in the air. Riley was excited but had to beg Maya who told her she wasn't going since on Easter they got those confetti eggs and she was still finding it everywhere for the next week and a half.

"Riles how many pairs are you going to try on?" Maya asked trying on a pair for herself. "Peaches I just want to find the right ones that say hello yes I'm fabulous and no I don't like to be touched." Maya looked at her weirdly making Riley smile.

"Please tell Teddy not to give you anymore sunglasses suggestions." Riley saluted as she picks up a pair that were black like Audrey Hepburn wore in breakfast at Tiffany's. "Maya I found them." Riley gasps finding a sunhat to go along with them.

"Yup definitely you Ms. Hepburn pay for them and let's go." They walk towards the register bumping into Josh. "Hey uncle Josh." Riley smiled as Maya made her stand in front of her since she was blushing. Riley seen Josh smiling at Maya before saying hi to her so she decided to play Cupid.

She did promised Maya she wouldn't say anything but she couldn't help herself. "So shopping for anyone special." Riley winced when Maya pinched her. Josh chuckled leaning on a rotating rack that almost falls over. Making the girls laugh and josh to turn red.

Maya walks towards the table with tourists books looking back and smiling at Josh as Riley starts to bounce. "Look at you Mr. smooth." Riley tells him as Josh nudges her making her laugh as she watches him walk out but not before Maya and him share a look.

Maya walks back towards her and shakes her head telling her no parade. Riley pouts but knew she was going to throw one very soon.

"Hey ladies just who I was looking for." Zay shouts walking up to them. "Dinner at my place be there or I'll hunt you down." Maya and Riley share a look and laugh telling him as long as he didn't cook they would be there.

"So only a few more days in San Francisco given anymore thought to the job offer?" Riley asked Maya as they made their way through the crowd looking for Teddy and Gary. "I'm not sure yet. What would you do if it was you deciding to move out here?" Maya shouts to her.

"I don't know I think I would take whatever offer was better than the rest. If San Francisco was for me I would so move here! I just might anyway!" Riley shouts to her making her laugh as she spots the guys.

* * *

Josh paced back and forth as he waited for the girls and the geniuses to come over. He had found out something and he wanted to know if it was true or not. He had seen them at the concert and knew they would need to wash and shake off the confetti they had on them from being so close.

Lucky for him Lucas and Zay didn't want to get to close. Especially since Zay was planning a dinner party and Lucas was acting a little weird more so than usual josh thought. They finally arrive and Zay shouts he needs Riley and Lucas to help him grab something from his closet.

They look at him weirdly as Riley makes her way in before Josh calls her name. "I need to asks you something?" She looks at him and Maya tells her she would go and help Lucas. "What's up uncle Josh?" Riley tells him as he walks with her outside.

"Is it true?" He asked folding his arms across his chest as he waited for her answer. "Is what true?" He gives her a look and she chuckles not knowing what he wanted to hear. "Is Maya moving here?" Riley looked at him with wide eyes as Josh scratched his head.

"It's true isn't it? I knew it. I knew if I didn't make my move and tell her how I felt she would move on it away in this case... why are you laughing?" He asked noticing Riley trying to stifle her laugh. "Because you're adorable and she hasn't decided what she is doing yet. How did you find out anyway?"

He blushed not wanting to tell her he went down to the art exhibit of the festival thinking of getting her something when he seen her name and a painting she submitted that helped get her recognized.

"Oh uncle Josh." Riley tells him pinching his cheeks. "You plan to do something about it?" Before he can respond they hear banging and go inside seeing Zay tossing a key out the window smiling. "What's going on?" Riley asks as Zay widens his eyes looking at her and then the closet.

* * *

"I'm going to kill him." Maya shouts clenching her fist as she kicks and bangs on the door. "I'm going to murder him and toss his body in the pacific." Lucas lightly chuckled as he leaned against the wall in the closet as Maya beat up the door.

He didn't know what Zay's plan was but he knew it was something bad when he practically shoved Lucas in and closed the door locking it saying they could come out when they talked. It didn't take long for him to guess he thought Riley had come in the closet with him.

"Huckleberry why aren't you angry we're locked in here?" Maya asked leaning on the opposite wall. "I'm not mad because Zay thought he was playing matchmaker when he really should look before he locks people in closets." Maya tilts her head not understanding before nodding her head laughing.

"So What's going on there? You plan to make a move?" He shook his head as Maya frowned. After what he heard he didn't think it would be right to. "Why not?" Maya asked clenching her fist again.

"Well I'm taking your advice." She starts to smile but stops when he tells her it wasn't what she thought. "I like her but only as a friend. I thought about it and we wouldn't work." Maya growls and grabs him by his shirt. "Listen here Huckleberry we both know that was not the advice I gave you and we both know you love her. So just admit it?"

He takes his shirt from her hand and shakes his head. "Maya I don't love her. I will never love Riley." Just as he says it the door opens revealing Riley. "I found Zay's extra key."

She walks away with Maya kicking Lucas for lying and knew he was going to be swimming with the fishes along with Zay.

 **I know but I did say only one couple. You'll find out why Lucas said what he said next chapter if you haven't figured it out yet.**


	11. Chapter 11

"I will never love Riley."

Riley shook her head as she hit the punching bag at the closest gym she could find trying to get those words out of her head. She didn't know why it was bothering her so much. Now she finally knows how Lucas feels about her she didn't have to wonder anymore.

She admit dinner was an awkward one she tried to act like nothing was wrong but Zay wouldn't stop apologizing until she threatened him and Maya wouldn't stop glaring at Lucas. Top it off the geniuses were no help saying they were going back to their original plan.

Interfering just wasn't for them anymore. They couldn't understand the science behind the four of them.

Riley didn't want to know what that meant. She tried to engage in conversation with Lucas to make it seem like she was fine but he kept trying to get her to talk alone. She definitely didn't want that to happen so she just talked with her uncle Josh.

Who apparently was the only sane person at the table besides herself that wanted a normal dinner.

"Get a grip Riley." She chastises herself rolling her shoulders as she hit the punching bag. But a part of her knew there was a part she kept hidden just in case he didn't feel anything for her like she secretly did for him.

"There!" She told herself you finally admitted it. You like a guy who says he doesn't like you like that. Forget him move on. She shook those thoughts and turned up her music trying to drown out her thoughts.

"Maybe you should have just told him how you felt to begin with." A little sarcastic voice told her. She glares at the bag hitting it so hard she sends it into someone knocking them down. "Oh my god I'm so sorry... Josh?" She looks down seeing josh holding his stomach on the floor.

"Guess I don't need to asks how you're doing then?" He groan as she helped him up. She rolls her eyes as they sit on the bench they had at the gym. "I'm fine just needed some air. Maya thought I would need a shoulder to cry on and slept in my bed. For a short girl she is all arms and legs."

Josh chuckles as he looks at Riley who was taking her gloves off. "So should I even asks how you're doing?" He asks scooting away holding up his hands. She gives him a look chugging her water. "You already did and I'm fine. Peachy keen jellybean."

He looks at her weirdly and she says never mind shaking her head. "Come on Riley you can be upset I know even though I teased you about him I know you felt something." Riley sighed resting her head on his shoulder.

"I don't know what to feel. Yes I thought maybe we could be something but he's like a magic eight ball that never changes from ask again later." Josh chuckles at the robotic voice she uses. "Sorry Riley I would kick his ass for you but I'm sure you could do it yourself." She smiles shaking her head saying she was going to hit the showers.

"Did you just come here to see how I was doing or did you hope a certain gorgeous blond was with me?" Riley asks teasingly seeing the pink appear on Josh's cheeks. "No I know Maya is allergic to any kind of exercise. I came to check on you."

He smiles at her and Riley mouths liar making him laugh telling her to hurry and he would buy her breakfast.

* * *

Maya rolled over calling out Riley's name and getting no response. She opens her eyes and sees a note tape to her pillow telling her she went out had to punch something. Maya yawned sitting up thinking of what she was going to need to get so Riley and her could have a girls day.

She knew Riley would probably need one and not want to go to the festival. She heads to the kitchen grabbing some coffee and hears Smackle and Farkle going at it. She covered her ears making a face but thought of something.

She walks towards their room banging on the door telling them to come out to the kitchen. Farkle comes out just in his pajama pants while Smackle shouts she only had on Farkle shirt. "Isadora I've seen a girl in her shirt and underwear before we are both women you know!" She shouts back hitting Farkle for the smile he had on his face.

Smackle comes out and hurriedly sits down making Maya smile and shake her head. "Now." She tells them clearing her throat and folding her arms across her chest. "What was that comment last night about going back to your original plan? Hmm?" She looks at them as they share a look.

"I'm waiting." She tells them tapping her fingers on the table and sipping her coffee. "It was not my idea blame Farkle!" Smackle shouts standing up pulling down Farkle shirt in the process. "Smackle!" She shakes her head saying sorry and sits back down.

"Okay I'm going to need the both of you to explain what you guys were up to." Maya tells them as the geniuses share another look and begin to explain what they were doing.

They explain how they first weren't going to interfere but then with the whole drunken stuff with the guys and them not talking to them. They decided to help the process along. With Farkle saying Josh and Maya would get together first while Smackle thought Riley and Lucas.

Farkle told her about helping and then Smackle giving Lucas that note from her with an apology and how he was always right. They decided to stop after the awkward dinner the night before.

"Let me get this straight." Maya tells them looking at them both. "You guys tried to play puppet master with your friends?" They begin to argue saying not exactly when Maya holds up her hand. "And Farkle I hate to break this to you but you are never right. Like ever." Smackle laughs while Farkle looks at Maya with his mouth open.

"Who else was involved in this besides you two and I'm assuming Zay?" Maya asked sipping her coffee again. She nearly spits it out when they tell her Riley's dad was involved too. "Okay thank you." She gets up grabbing Farkle laptop heading for her room.

Maya plopped down on her bed resting the laptop on her legs while she sent out a couple of text. "Double O far... Maya!" Cory shrieks spilling whatever was in his cup on the floor with a plop. Maya couldn't help but laugh and watch as he pretended to clean it up.

"To what do I owe this call?" He asked smiling his Cory Matthews smile at her. She smiles back folding her arms across her chest. "Oh I think you know Matthews." He widens his eyes before narrowing them at her getting close to the screen.

"You know nothing." He tells her waving his hand like he was dismissing her. She lifts one eyebrow and could see him sweating. "Well tough noogies you can't do anything to me." She laughs and holds up her phone before she sees his eyes widen and shout Topanga.

She waves as she clicks the end button still hearing Topanga yelling at him.

* * *

"So what do you want niece? Smiley face pancakes or funny misshapen waffles?" Josh asked Riley as they sat in a booth at IHop like when they were younger. "I'm thinking smiley face pancakes. Oh let's say it's your birthday and get an extra slice of dessert." Riley smiles looking at her menu.

Josh chuckles but agrees as the waitress takes their order. "Remember when we went to red lobster and Maya thought she could pick the lobster she was going to eat and ended up naming him?" Josh tells her sipping his coffee.

Riley laughed nodding her head at the memory Maya was going through her little mermaid phase and Josh ended up having to eat it while Maya ate his food. Josh sees Riley looking at him over her coffee cup smiling. "What?" He chuckles as she puts her cup down and folding her arms on the table.

"Are you ready to admit you l-o-v-e her and want to hold her hand and look at her all goofy like?" Riley asks crossing her eyes making Josh laugh out loud. "Where are you getting your information from?" He asked shaking his head.

"I watch romantic movies and Disney movies. I know your heart hearts her." He looks at her with a confused expression making her smile. "That's from psych. Shawn tells Lassiter that." Josh nods as Riley starts humming the theme song.

"So you going to answer my question?" She asked after the waitress brought over their food. He shakes his head pouring syrup on her smiley face pancakes. "So you do love her?" Riley asks cutting into her pancakes.

They eat in silence before Josh taps his fork on his plate putting it down. "So let's say hypothetically I like..." Riley fake coughs saying love making josh shake his head. "Fine. Let's say I love her? She wouldn't believe me anyway. She still thinks I think someday is stupid. Plus I don't want her to think I only want to be with her because I found out about her job?"

Riley shakes her head as she eats a piece of bacon. "Uncle Josh what if I were to tell you not only were you wrong but you were dead wrong." Josh looks at her weirdly and she laughs. "So do you have a plan to win the heart of your true love?" Riley asks clasping her hands together against her chest.

"I have a half plan. I'm going to need your help with the rest of it." He tells her watching the smile grow on her face.

* * *

"Zay would you stop looking at me!" Lucas yells pushing Zay's face away from his making him fall off the couch. "Man your mean. Just tell me is there someone else?" He gasps grabbing Lucas hand. "Is it me you secretly love?"

Lucas snatches his hand back shaking his head. "Yes Zay It's you. I've been in love with you forever. Will you marry me?" He asked sarcastically getting up punching Zay as he passes him. "Well I won't marry you with that attitude." Zay shouts to him.

Lucas walked into his room laying on the bed when he hears her voice. "Zay get a grip I told you I wasn't mad. What is wrong with you?" Riley laughed as Lucas runs out and sees Zay hugging Riley's legs.

"Hey." Lucas says rubbing his neck as Riley stops laughing looking at him. "Hi." She whispers as Zay gets up. "Okay." He grabs Riley's hand pulling her closer to Lucas grabbing his hand holding them together. "Dearly beloved we are gathered here today.."

Lucas shakes his head looking at Zay. "What the hell are you doing?" He asked looking back at Riley. "What does it look like I'm marrying you two." Josh chuckles grabbing waters for him and Riley standing by as witness.

"Zay you can't marry us." Riley laughs smiling at him. "Yes I can. I was trying to think of a way to make it up to you guys and I got ordained on the internet." He runs to his room as Riley giggles. "Riley can I talk to you a minute?" Lucas asks looking down at their joined hands.

"I can't I'm helping uncle Josh with something." She tells him taking her hand from his. He rubs his neck about to say something when Zay comes out his room with the paper smiling. "See? Just call me minister Babineaux." They all look at it and Zay stands between them again clearing his throat.

"Okay let's start this again." He grabs their hands holding them together as he starts to speak. "Dearly beloved we are gathered here today to get Lucas and Riley hitched so they will talk with each other. Cause we already know how they feel about each other."

Zay widens his eyes as he looks at Lucas who was looking at Riley who takes her hand back pulling Josh along to his room. "To soon?" Zay winces when Lucas punches him in the arm saying thanks a lot.

Lucas lays on the grass outside waiting to see if he could catch Riley as she leaves hoping then he can talk to her. "Okay Zay I know how to drive." Riley giggles as she walks outside and Lucas pops up. "I promise not to hurt your baby."

Lucas gets up and goes and leans against the car hoping to talk to her. "Hey." He tells her as she stops in her tracks. "I have to get going. I'm late." She tells him trying to open the car door but he blocks her. "Riley I'm sorry I shouldn't have said what I did last night."

Riley shakes her head as she looks at him. "It's fine Lucas. Actually knowing how you really feel makes it easy for me to know how I feel about you." He looks at at her with wide eyes. "How do you feel for me?" He asks moving a little closer smiling at her.

"What does it matter you don't feel the same way." She tells him and he looks at her with a confused expression. "Wait?" He tells her shaking his head. "Are you saying you like me?" She rolls her eyes opening the door.

"Like I said it doesn't matter now." He shakes his head. "Why didn't you tell me this before?" He shouts at her. She looks at him weirdly and rolls her eyes again. "Before what you saying you could never love me?" He groans rubbing his head. "No before your big decision yesterday. I thought I was doing the right thing."

She looks at him as she gets in the car. "I don't know what you're talking about I didn't make no big decision. That was all you Friar." She starts the car driving away leaving Lucas to wondering if he really knew anything.

 **Sorry chapter focused a little on Riley more than anyone but there will be plenty of Joshaya in the next chapter.**


	12. Chapter 12

Riley frowned shaking her head as she looked back at him through the mirror. Stupid Lucas Friar and his uncanny ability to confuse her whenever they talked. She had no idea what he was talking about when he said something about a big decision. She didn't make any decisions except in the case of helping her uncle woo her best friend.

Something she never thought she would have to do and wasn't entirely surprised she was doing it.

That's where her focus needed to lie working on helping her uncle Josh and not worrying about the confusing things that come from Lucas Friar. She was on a mission and she needed to focus. Josh already had the second part of his wooing figured out it was up to her to get the ball rolling.

Luckily for her uncle Josh she knew people in the right places and was great at making friends with new people too.

She turned into the driveway mentally going over what she needed to do as Maya comes out the house.

"Riles where have you been?" Riley jumped as she got out with Maya looking at her with her arms on her hips. "I left you a note peaches." Riley tells her shaking her head grabbing her bag out the car. "Why did you steal Zay's Jeep?" Maya asks as they walk back in the house and into their room.

"Well I thought we could go and get mani/pedis and then go shopping after. Get new outfits to wear to the festival today." Maya narrows her eyes as she circles around Riley looking at her weirdly. She stops when Riley asked what she was doing. "Just wondering what going on with you. You seem extra happy."

Riley laughs throwing herself on her bed shaking her head at Maya. "Peaches I'm a happy person you know that." Maya narrows her eyes at her again before laying next to her. "So let's get dressed and go shopping for new outfits." Riley tells her sitting up and slapping Maya's leg.

Maya sits up as Riley digs through her closet pulling out clothes. "Who are you and what have you done with my Riles?" Riley laughs telling her she still was her. "Yeah but I thought I would need to cheer you up and it doesn't look that way why?"

Riley smiled handing her clothes. "Your boyfriend helped me. Bought me breakfast and we talked." Maya looks at her weirdly saying Josh helped her. Riley nods going towards the bathroom thinking wooing Maya was going to be easier than she thought.

Especially since she never did correct her on calling Josh her boyfriend.

* * *

Josh couldn't help smiling at the text from Riley saying wooing Maya was going to be easier than they thought. He was happy about this but he couldn't take any chances and have everything mess up. He only had one backup plan and talking with Topanga reminded him kidnapping was still illegal.

He was hoping his original plan would work out so he could avoid jail time. Riley had told him the festival had managed to book one of Maya's favorite bands. So all he needed to do was figure out what song he wanted to use.

The band was only singing four songs since they had a concert right after that night. She had somehow got a copy of the songs from one of the organizers. He asked her how and apparently they were a big fan of romance and were happy to help.

Josh played the four songs on his phone trying to figure out which one was for them. He finally found it texting Riley who when she text back sent it in all caps saying it was faith and they were so meant to be since that was Maya's favorite song.

He shook his head hoping she wasn't somewhere with Maya making it obvious. But knowing her she was. "I need to talk to you." Lucas tells him walking into the room as Josh starts to change. "Make it fast I'm on a Riley schedule here." Josh tells him seeing the look he gives him at the mention of Riley's name.

He shakes his head sitting down on the bed as he waits for Lucas to spit out whatever he was going to say. "Okay here's the thing say I may have overheard something someone had said." Lucas stops seeing if Josh was listening.

"Is this all hypothetical?" Josh asked having a sneaky suspicion it wasn't even though Lucas who nods his head saying yes it was. He gestures for him to go on trying to contain his smile.

"Okay well I overheard this person making a huge life decision and thought the best thing was to put that said person happiness above my own and let them go."

Lucas stops talking and Josh looks at him with a confused expression. "Okay I'm not seeing what you want me to see dude." Lucas sighed laying back on the bed as Josh shakes his head at him. "So what was this decision Riley made that has you throwing yourself into the pit of despair?"

Lucas leans on his arms telling him it wasn't about Riley even though Josh knew it was. "Okay so who is it about then? If it's not about who we both know it's really about." Lucas groans covering his face sitting up and looking at Josh.

"Okay say Maya made a big decision what would you do?" Lucas asked waiting for what he had to say. Josh chuckles standing up grabbing his pants. "Well that actually happened." Josh tells him as Lucas looks at him with wide eyes. "What?" He asks making Josh look at him weirdly.

"Yeah I found out Maya got offered a job out here but before I went crazy like you I wanted to find out more so I asked Riley and she told me." Lucas looks at him holding up his hand. "Hold on Maya got offered a job out here too?"

"Where are you getting your information from only Maya did. Riley is a New Yorker she would never leave the city unless something huge in the universe tells her to." Josh looked at Lucas before sitting back down smiling at him as Lucas tells him what.

"Is that why you said you could never love Riley?" Lucas looked away but josh could see the red on his cheeks. He burst out laughing making Lucas throw a pillow at him making Josh laugh louder. "Man you are seriously in love with her aren't you?"

Lucas groans throwing himself back on the bed as Josh sits next to him. "Look before you tumble down whatever crazy rabbit hole I know you will go down. Talk to Riley better yet figure out exactly how you feel first." Josh gets up grabbing his stuff heading for the bathroom.

"Oh and apologize to her for lying and thinking she was leaving." Lucas looks at him asking was there anything else he should say to her. Josh smiles at him and says yeah. "Tell her you were lying when you said you could never love her."

Lucas looks at him about to argue when Josh holds his hand up stopping him. "Friar you forget I've been there since the beginning. I've seen everything you can't deny it." Lucas looks at him as Josh gives him a look heading out the room.

* * *

Maya watched as Riley talked animatedly with the lady doing her nails. She had a sneaky suspicion Riley was up to no good especially since she kept looking at her phone everytime it went off. Riley sees her looking at her and waves with her hand that was already painted.

"What are you up to Riles?" Maya asked as they walked out the salon getting back in Zay's car. Riley shakes her head tapping Maya's nose. "Maya I'm not up to Nothing promise." Just as she says that her phone starts in her purse.

"You going to answer that?" Maya asked folding her arms across her chest looking at her. Riley shakes her head quickly turning her phone off before Maya could see who it was. "Riles?" Maya questions as Riley sighs laying her head on the steering wheel. "Okay I can't lie to you anymore."

Maya looks at her as Riley turns her head towards her. "I was trying to surprise you but... I found out your favorite band is playing at the festival today and I was trying to get us front row seats to watch them." Riley pulls out the band list from the festival from her purse showing Maya.

"Riles this is why you've been so excited?" Riley smiles nodding her head as Maya laughs giving her a hug. "You could have just told me honey." Riley tells her she knew but she wanted it to be a surprise especially since Maya hadn't decided where she wanted to be and Riley being Riley wanted more time with her.

"Okay if this is your way of making me cry and choose New York I will." Riley laughs pulling Maya into another hug. "No it's not although I'll admit I'm happy it's working." They laugh as Riley starts the car heading towards the mall.

"Peaches what about this one?" Maya peeks out the dressing room door widening her eyes at the spaghetti strap red dress Riley was holding out to her. "Riles that's a nice dress but not for a festival." Maya tells her closing the door looking at the two blue ones she had in the room with her already.

"Okay fine what about this long sleeved one with these black leggings?" Riley asks throwing them over the door as Maya shakes her head taking them and trying them on. "Riley i don't..." Maya starts to say when Riley holds a red floral maxi dress over the door.

She takes it holding it to her body knowing it was the dress she was going to buy. She tries it on anyway holding it out looking at herself in the mirror. "Come out peaches so I can see the dress." Riley tells her pulling her from her thoughts. Maya steps out and Riley gasps making her twirl for her.

"Perfect. Let's go." She tells her gathering their stuff together. "Riley I need to buy the dress first." Maya tells her as they make their way out the store. "No you don't I took care of it." Riley tells her holding up the receipt as Maya shakes her head at her telling her she would pay her back.

"Oh please call it a belated birthday gift. Besides I bought myself something too." She tells her gesturing at white shirt and purple skirt. Maya laughs as Riley looks at the time telling her they were going to be late.

* * *

Josh scratched his head as he paced back and forth waiting for Riley to text him back. She had told him to write down what he wanted to say so the band could read it before they sung. He looked at it debating if he should crumble it and think of something else to say but he doesn't have much time when Riley comes running towards him.

"Where's the fire Riley?" Josh jokes as she puts her hand on his arm catching her breath. "I had to ditch Maya which was no easy task." Riley pants as she looks around for her. "So did you write your dedication?" Riley asks holding out her hand to him. "Yeah but I'm not sure it's what I want to say."

Riley takes it reading over it and smiling before folding it looking at him. I think it's exactly what you should say. Now remember the plan okay?" Josh nods as he gets nervous just thinking about Maya hoping she didn't hate him.

* * *

"Riles where did you go?" Maya asks as Riley smiles at the person she was talking to before walking towards Maya. "Sorry just had to take care of something. Riley tells her hoping she didn't asks anymore questions.

"Let's go pick a spot in front to hear the band." Riley told her searching the crowd for Josh. She spots him off to the side and taps the side of her nose as he does it back with a thumbs up. They get spots in front as they wait for the band to come out Riley's phone rings.

She answers it pretending it was Zay when it really was Josh telling her what to say since this was the start of his plan. "Okay Babineaux I'll drop it off after the concert okay don't make it weird. Bye." She shakes her head as she tells Maya they needed to drop something off for Zay at his house.

"But he said under no circumstances were we to go on his roof." Riley thought it was odd Josh told her to say that but the look on Maya's face told her Maya would want to check it out. The band haim comes out and Maya and her get caught up in the music as they dance together taking pictures.

Riley looked towards Josh who was still in the same spot but was moving towards them as Alana haim opens up the dedication from him getting ready to read it. "Hey." Josh says looking and smiling at Maya who blushes. "Hey uncle Josh." Riley says standing off to the side knowing neither were paying her much attention.

"For our last song." Alana starts to say looking at the note before looking at the crowd. "We have a special dedication. To gorgeous and our someday." Riley hears Maya gasps as she glances at Josh who was trying to play it cool staring at the stage.

The song starts making Maya grab Riley's hand as Riley could see her trying not to look at Josh or smile. Which Riley knew must be hard for her since she was listening to the lyrics knowing what they were saying was about them.

The song ends and Riley sees Maya look at Josh who wasn't there anymore. She sees the small smile on her face and links arms with her. "Let's go find out what Zay is hiding then tacos." Riley tells her making Maya smile.

* * *

They get to Zay's place and Maya practically jumps out the car trying to get in Zay's house. Riley opens his front door but stops when her phone rings. "Go on ahead without me peaches it's my dad." Riley tells her as Maya nods making her way up to his roof. She stops at the door when she hears music getting excited to find out Zay's secret.

She opens the door and gasps as she sees the roof covered in twinkle lights and her favorite flowers. She picks up a lily smelling it when she hears the door open. "Riles look at..." She stops when she sees it's not Riley but someone else.

 **And on that note I'll leave it there.**


	13. Chapter 13

**I wanted to have the whole Joshaya rooftop along with what is happening with Riley and the rest of them while it's going on.**

Josh tried his hardest not to tell Maya right there at the concert how he was feeling. He almost did twice when he seen her look at him during what he was now calling their song. Before the song ended he knew he needed to get to Zay's and change and make sure Zay and Lucas had arranged everything else for him.

Well more like Zay arranging it and Lucas go right behind him. They had the task of setting up the food and putting out the flowers since he had bought the twinkle lights setting them up already and he was going to fix the flowers how he wanted them.

He gets there with the guys lounging on the couch watching tv. "Get out!" He shouts at them grabbing his suit he luckily brought with him putting it in the bathroom and going to the roof fixing the flowers how he wanted them.

Only growling out of frustration at one flower that refused to lay down like he wanted it to.

He takes it takes it back downstairs with him figuring he could just hold it and give it to Maya when he sees her. He shakes his head hitting both Lucas and Zay with pillows since they were still sitting on the couch making a mess.

They laugh at him telling him to relax it wasn't like he was going to propose to Maya. He threatens them as he goes to shower hoping they were out of the way and his hair corporates with him.

He quickly showers getting dressed fixing his hair only twice. He hears the car pull up and runs to the living room to see if the guys cleaned up. Lucky for him they did and are nowhere to be seen. He hides when he hears the door open and gulps wiping his sweaty hands on his pants when he sees Maya's smiling face.

He hears Riley telling her to go ahead without her and waits as Maya walks by heading for the roof. He follows and nearly screams when Riley taps his shoulder. "Jeez Riley give a guy a heart attack why don't you?"

She shakes her head gesturing for him to go as he sees Zay walking that way. Riley tells him she got it and nearly tackles Zay making josh laugh as he thanks her heading to the roof.

"Hey Riles look..." Maya starts to say seeing him in the doorway with the single lily in his hand. "Sorry not Riley." He nervously chuckles walking on the roof more. She hadn't said anything and he was taking that as a good sign to hand her the flower.

"So..." he nervously says tripping over his own feet as Maya still hadn't said anything making him more nervous than ever. He sees her shiver and takes off his jacket draping it over her arms slightly rubbing them.

He scratches his head and sees Lucas in the doorway with their dinner. He grabs it closing the door seeing Maya smelling the flower and sitting down. "So you want something to drink? I have a couple of sodas or wine I didn't know which you would prefer?"

He tells her holding up the sodas and wine showing her. "I have glasses and plastic cups but maybe I should have got us some hot cocoa since it's cold. Am I talking to much I feel like I am?" Maya smiles shaking her head at him telling him no he wasn't.

"She speaks." He jokes getting a small smile from her. "Boi.." Maya starts to say blushing before correcting herself. "Josh what is this?" He clears his throat grabbing her hand and taking her by surprise.

"I'm doing what I should have done along time ago."

* * *

"What are you guys doing?" Lucas asks as he walks out the house seeing Zay and Riley parked across the street with binoculars. "I'm trying to see what's happening Riley is waiting hoping Maya doesn't call asking her to rescue her." Zay tells him looking out the binoculars pointing at Riley.

Lucas looks at her as she gives him a little wave unlocking the Jeep so he could get in. He gets in and looks over at the house as they wait in silence to see what was going to happen. They sat in silence until they hear the rustle of a bag looking at Zay who was still looking at the house but now eating chips.

He mumbles something spraying Riley with chips. "What?" Riley asks wiping herself of crumbs. "I said you think he gonna make a move tonight?" He tells her once again spraying her with chips. "Gross Zay! And I don't know hopefully he opens up that's all any girl really wants."

Lucas looks at her seeing she was looking at him but turns away. He sighs leaning his head on his hand looking out the window he still didn't know what he was going to do about her yet. "Crap cops!" Zay spits out the chips making Riley yell out punching him since she got most of it on her.

"Act natural." Zay tells her rolling down his window. "Evening officer." Zay tells them smiling out the window. "Babineaux is that you?" "Patty?!" Zay shouts opening his door getting out hugging the cop.

Riley and Lucas share a look when they see Zay and the cop laughing before she leaves and Zay gets back in. "Probably wondering what that was all about?" Zay says looking at them. "Honestly Zay I'm not sure we want to know." Lucas tells him making Riley laugh.

* * *

"What should you have done?" Maya asks feeling her heart beating faster than she ever thought possible. He looks at her and she sees him chewing his lip a nervous habit all the Matthews had apparently.

"I should have told you how I felt for you." Maya looks away saying a silent oh getting ready for his I don't want a someday anymore speech. "I meant feel not felt." He tells her leaning across the table turning her head back to look at him.

She smiles as he chuckles softly scratching his head as his cheeks heat up making Maya's too. He doesn't say anything and Maya found it quite adorable watching him have a not so silent conversation with himself since she can hear him saying be cool Josh.

"How about we eat first." Maya suggests earning a wide smile from him as he grabs plates for their tacos. They start eating and all you can hear is the sound of their crunching and the passing cars. "This is weird right?" Josh tells her putting down his taco and looking at her.

Maya lightly laughs putting her own taco down and smiling at him. "Yeah it kind of is. More so because I don't know what this is?" He looks at her and she bites her lip before continuing.

"Is this a date? Or you finally telling me that you will never love me because honestly I rather get that speech via email." Josh begins to laugh making Maya frown at him. "I'm glad I amuse you." She tells him sarcastically getting up just as Josh stops laughing grabbing her hand.

"Wait a minute Hart. I'm not laughing at you I'm laughing at the fact you might be the only person in the world to want that." She looks at him confused and then laughs along with him when he repeats what she said.

"So what is this then?" She asks feeling her stomach flip flopping and making her queasy as she sits back down but never letting go of Josh's hand. "I guess you could say this is sort of a date." He tells her with a shrug of his shoulders. "At least I'm hoping after we talk."

Maya smiled as she waited for Josh to say something since she couldn't really move from his words. She finally got what Riley meant when she said she knew she was completely in love when she was weak in the knees. And Maya knew in that moment if she stood she would fall right over.

"So what did you want to talk about?" She asks clearing her throat. Josh smiles at her and she gripped the sleeves of his jacket trying not to get up and kiss him. "Okay well I've been thinking a lot about our fight we had and I should have just been honest back then and not waited until I heard about your job offer.."

"What?" Maya interrupts looking at him knowing everything that was happening was to good to be true.

* * *

Riley tried to stifle her laugh after everytime she touched Zay's ear with the furry pen she carried in her bag. He would scratch at his ear but never question it making Riley continue. "Okay let's go I can't see anything and it's been thirty minutes." Zay whines as Riley grabs her phone.

"Okay so what do you want to do? It's not like we can go back inside the house." Lucas tells him as he leans forward from the backseat. "You guys want to go to a glow in the dark party?" Riley asked putting her phone down and laughing when Zay starts chanting party party.

"Let's go." Lucas tells her as she starts the car and they drive away. "So who's party is it?" Zay asks as Riley stops at a stoplight. "My friend Teddy is throwing it. He likes to throw theme parties on random days." Zay asks if that's the guy she met with his boyfriend who she kicked in the head.

"Yes don't remind me I still feel bad." Riley laughed as Zay turns to look at Lucas. "Dude you should have seen her it was hilarious." He turns back around and Riley could see Lucas watching her from the rear view mirror.

"Should we have invited the sex geniuses?" Zay asks laughing at his own question. "Riley do you know where you're going?" Lucas asks touching her shoulder as she parked the Jeep at an abandoned house. "I sure do let's go."

* * *

"Is that why you did all this? Because you found out I could be leaving?" Maya asked standing up pulling Josh's jacket tighter against her body. "No that's not why." Josh tells her standing up moving to her side of the table. "Then what? Why did you do all this?" Maya asks gesturing around to the rooftop.

Josh doesn't say anything making Maya shake her head and walk towards the roof door. "Now or never Matthews." Josh whispers to himself. Right as Maya touched the door knob opening it his next words stop her from walking out.

"Because I'm in love with you!" He shouts as she turns around looking at him. "I don't know why i hid from it for so long but I do." He moves closer as Maya walks towards him. "Actually that's a lie I do know why I hid from it." He tells her. "I didn't think I could live up to your expectations of me."

"What expectations? I never had any?" Maya tells him as she stands in front of him. "I didn't think I could live up to the Boing you built up in your head of me. I always thought if we tried you would see that the Boing you love isn't the Boing I am."

Maya begins to laugh confusing him. "I'm sorry it's just hard to take you seriously when you call yourself Boing." Josh chuckles nodding his head. "Besides that's my job anyways." Maya tells him grabbing his hand. "So you believe me that I love you?" He asks intertwining their fingers.

"Yes I do But you got one thing wrong." He tilts his head looking at her making her smile. "I never had any expectations of you I just wanted to be with you to get to know you. The you you are and not the Boing you think I created in my head."

He lightly chuckles cupping her cheek feeling his heart race as she leans into it. "Would it be to soon to asks to kiss you?" Maya nods her head making him pout before he kisses her cheek smiling. "Kiss me Boing." Maya whispers as he pulls back looking at her.

"Anything for you gorgeous." She blushes as Josh cups her cheeks rubbing his thumbs over her cheekbones and then kissing her. Maya gasps making him smile into the kiss as she stands on her tiptoes wrapping her arms around his neck.

"That was..." Josh starts to say when they finally pull apart. "Toe curling." Maya whispers lightly laughing. He kisses her once more before they head back to the table. "You know you didn't have to do all this." Maya tells him as he kisses her hand handing her a cup of wine.

"I know but I wanted to talk to you and I figured the only way I could do that was this." Josh gestures around the roof. "I can't believe you remember what my favorite flower is?" Maya tells him grabbing her lily off the table.

"Are you kidding don't you remember the fake wedding you and Riley made me participate in? You told me as your future husband I needed to know your favorite flower." Maya giggles remembering that day too. "You know that just shows you have been just as in long with me as I was with you."

Josh looks at her with a confused expression making her smile. "We were seven and you were ten." Josh turns a deep red as he asks Maya if she wanted more wine making her laugh.

* * *

"Dude this party is awesome! Look at my shirt? Look at my teeth?!" Zay tells Lucas as he laughs at the fact Zay was already drunk. He held onto him as they walked around the house looking at the different designs they had in each room.

When they first arrive Lucas thought Riley had gotten them lost until she knocked on the door and all you seen was the different colors inside. "Hey you seen Riley?" Lucas asks Zay as they stop at the bar in the living room.

"Nope last i seen she was with that teddy guy why? Ready to tell her you love her?" Zay asks nudging him. Lucas rolled his eyes as he chugged the rest of his beer before downing the shot he got himself.

"Dude I don't love her. I'm not entirely sure what I feel for her. I mean everyone seems to think I do but.." he pauses doing another shot with Zay. "I'm just not sure anymore. On one hand yeah she is great she's an amazing girl person. But is she the one for me or am I only seeing her that way because everyone says it?"

Zay looks at him weirdly as Lucas shakes his head grabbing two more shots for them. "I don't know. I don't think I know what I'm saying anymore." He clinks his shot with Zay and downs it walking with Zay to the dance floor not seeing that Riley heard what he was saying.

* * *

"So what if this plan to get me here didn't work out?" Maya asks Josh as they rotated inside when the wind started picking up. "Well I had one backup plan and that involved kidnapping." Josh tells her as Maya widens her eyes at him. "But I knew I couldn't do that so I found the next best thing."

He gets up heading to his room coming back with a box. "Open it." He tells he as Maya smiles lifting the lid. She gasps as she pulls out what was inside. "The little mermaid and Twix?" She holds it to her chest before setting it down and kissing him.

"I can get use to this." He whispers when they pull apart. Maya tells him me too but moves back a little. "What?" Josh asks holding her hand. "What about the giant elephant in the room?" He tilts his head and Maya sighs.

"Are someday fight?" Josh smiles pulling Maya back to him. "Ferret I don't know how I can make this any clearer than to just say it again. I love you and I want a someday especially if it's with you." Maya blushes kissing him as she cups his cheek. "What if I take the job here?"

Josh takes a deep breath and smiles at her. "Then I would follow you. I just got my someday I'm not giving it up."


	14. Chapter 14

Riley lowered her sunglasses down her nose smiling and thanking the waitress who brought her a bowl to use as a coffee cup. She laughed softly as Riley explained she had a hangover and was in desperate need of coffee. Like a cereal bowl worth and a pastry she didn't order with her food.

The waitress told her no problem since she has been there before. Her head felt like jello with a marching band walking in high heels on a hardwood floor. She knew she shouldn't have gotten drunk after hearing what Lucas told Zay but she did.

She didn't know why she was making a big deal about it. Maybe because she finally admitted she did like him. But that wasn't going to change anything she made a decision last night too. No more. She wasn't going to wait and see if he was going to make a move.

She could have made a move but he was like a never-ending Ferris wheel. As much as you enjoy the ride the first few times you eventually get sick of it. She looks at him sleeping in the booth across from her with Zay who was drooling and knew she was going to have to eventually tell him.

When? She didn't know especially since they all agreed that the last two days before they went home they would take in the sites as a group. She didn't want to ruin the fun by telling Lucas she just wanted to be friends and have it be awkward the rest of the time.

"Don't touch my pony!" Zay yells out as he holds his head and Lucas does the same. "Oh my god I feel like a piece of gum under the bleachers." Zay groans putting on his own pair of sunglasses as Lucas does the same leaning against the window.

Riley shook her head as Zay gulped down the cold coffee the waitress brought him and Lucas when they first walked in. Teddy had driven Zay's Jeep to the nearest restaurant after they all woke up from the party. Gary picked him up and the others were meeting up with them.

"Wow. You guys look disgusting." Maya laughs sitting next to Riley as Josh grabs a chair. "Shush peaches please." Riley tells her leaning her head on her shoulder sipping her coffee from her bowl. Maya patted her head as the waitress came and took her and Josh's order.

"Honey where's Farkle and Smackle I thought they were coming with?" Maya whispers to Riley who shushes her again. She points across the street where the geniuses were enjoying the sun and what looked like to be croissants.

"Why are they out there?" Josh asks shaking his head and laughing. "Well the drooling one told the girl with the glasses he didn't want to hear anymore scientific facts about the effects of getting drunk." The waitress says pouring Maya and Josh coffee.

"So I guess we're spending the day inside?" Maya laughs as Josh agrees with her saying it was still early and they could watch movies until the drunk triplets felt better. "Excellent idea Boing." Maya tells him smiling at him.

"Gross." Zay says sitting up picking at his cold pancakes. "That's gross Zay those are probably cold." Riley tells him as Lucas sits up taking her bowl of coffee drinking it. "What are you doing?" Riley tells him snatching her bowl back glaring at him through her sunglasses.

"Calm down brownie if you want I'll even get you that pastry you want to help with your hangover." Riley rolled her eyes as she sees Lucas smiling at her trying to use that annoying nickname on her while pinching her cheek.

His attempt at trying to be cute was not going to work on her. Well not like it use to she made a decision and wasn't backing down.

"Actually I don't want a pastry thank you very much." She tells him smacking his hand away drinking her coffee. Lucas smiles staring at her with his head on his hands making her mad. "Why are you staring at me?" Riley asks picking at her biscuit.

"Oh just waiting for you to admit you want that pastry?" He tells her taking her bowl once again drinking the rest of her coffee. She did want a pastry but she wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of being right since he was smiling smugly at her.

"Ow!" He shouts rubbing his shin as Riley smiles at him. "Oh did you say admit? I thought you said kick." They stare at each other until Maya clears her throat causing both of them to look at the others who they forgot were there with them.

"You two done flirting with each other?" Zay asks as Josh smacks him in the arm while Maya was smiling at them. She was glad she had on her glasses still or Maya would see right through her asking her what was wrong. "I have to use the bathroom." Riley says as Maya stands letting her out the booth.

"Riles is there something you want to tell me?" Maya asks barging in the bathroom scaring her. Riley should have known she would follow her but her head hurt to much to remember her best friend had no sense of privacy. "Well I think it's obvious since you just scared it out of me."

She could see Maya roll her eyes through the crack in the stall. "You know what I'm talking about? You and Huckleberry were flirting again. Did something happen last night?" Riley sighed knowing she couldn't tell her what she overheard so she decided to do the next best thing.

Distraction. "How was your date with uncle Josh?" She smiled as Maya went on to tell her what went down between the two. Riley finished washing her hands as they walked out the bathroom with Maya forgetting about the supposed flirting between her and Lucas.

"What's this?" She asks as she sat down looking at the danish in front of her. "It's a pastry duh." Zay tells her as Riley looks towards Maya who kicks Zay in the leg. Riley looked towards Lucas who was eating his own pastry. "I'm not eating this." She tells him as the waitress brings the check and a small box.

Lucas takes the pastry putting it in the box as they get out and Zay goes to pay. "I figured you would be stubborn and not eat it." Lucas tells her holding up the box with her pastry as they walk out making her elbow him.

* * *

Since the boys and Riley were still a little hungover the group decide to head back to the house enjoying some movies before heading to the aquarium. On the drive back Maya watched in the mirror as Lucas watched Riley who was staring out the window eating the pastry she pretended not to want.

She looked over at Josh smiling at him as he grabs her hand kissing it. She blushed holding his hand coming up with a plan to get Riley and Lucas together. Hopefully Josh would help her. He was her boyfriend after all wasn't he? They never discussed that last night.

They could have but they spent a majority of their time making up for loss time. That was one of the reasons she had to borrow his jacket again the one she knew would be hers permanently now. "Whatcha thinking about gorgeous?" Josh asked at a stoplight kissing her hand once again.

She bit her lip smiling looking over at him shrugging her shoulders. "Just thinking about last night." He smiles looking at her before turning back to the road. "Which part?" He asks as Maya looks at the gang in the back before answering him. "Oh I think the end of the date was the best."

Josh starts blushing making Maya giggle as Zay pops his head on her seat. "What happened?" He wiggles his eyebrows at her making her roll her eyes pushing his head back. "Okay kiddies we are here the hungover triplets need a nap and water while the rest of us can enjoy some movies and smooching." He tickles Maya's sides making her laugh.

"May I smooch dreamboat?" Smackle asked raising her hand as Maya told her sorry toots he's mine. "Alright I'm going to shower." Riley says punching Lucas in the chest as she passed him since he tells her to wash away the rest of that pastry.

"What?" He asks jumping when he sees Maya standing behind him smiling with folded arms. "Nothing." She laughs as she walks in the house. "Okay ferret what's going on in that gorgeous blond head of yours?" Josh asks walking into her room.

She smiles patting the spot next to her on her bed. "I was just thinking." She tells him as he turns towards her. "About me I hope?" Maya shrugs as she puts her arms around his neck. He leans in to kiss her when she pulls back confusing him.

"Are we official?" She asks looking at him as he looked at her with a serious look. "I mean if we go places do I introduce you as Boing my friend or Boing my boyfriend?" He tilts his head smiling at her making her cheeks heat up.

"Well I would hope boyfriend because I already changed my status to say in a relationship with my ferret." He nods his head when Maya asks really. "Although Eric thought I meant a real ferret." She giggles softly as he leans over to kiss her again but she pulls back. "Boing you're so romantic." He smiles pulling her to him kissing her.

"Gross get a room." Riley tells them with a towel around her head. "We did have one but you came in." Josh tells her as Maya and him sit up. "Yeah well I'm going to sleep go makeout somewhere else." Riley mumbles into her pillow as she closes her eyes.

Maya puts her finger to her lips as she walks out the room with Josh. "Hungover Riley is mean." Josh whispers making Maya laugh as they head to the kitchen. "I wanted to talk to you about that." Maya tells him sitting on the counter as he goes into the fridge for drinks.

"What about? How Riley is mean when she is hungover?" He jokingly tells her as she gives him a look. "No I mean I got my moment I want Riley to have hers too." Josh looks at her weirdly as Maya explains what she wanted to do.

* * *

Josh couldn't help shaking his head everytime he thought about the plan Maya had put together. He wasn't sure if it was a good idea but Maya had persuaded him rather her lips on his neck did.

He heads back to the living room sitting down on the couch with her as she snuggles into his side sketching Lucas and Zay who were passed out on the floor snuggling.

"So I don't think the cuddly buddies down there and Riley can handle a tour of the aquarium and Alcatraz today so I made plans for Alcatraz tomorrow." Farkle tells them closing his laptop looking at the guys on the floor.

"I want to brush my pony's hair." Zay mumbles in his sleep making the rest of them laugh. "What pony Zay?" Maya whispers softly makes no Josh shake his head as Zay smiles in his sleep. "My little pony." Maya falls off the couch laughing causing the guys to pull apart.

"Dude were you spooning me?" Lucas asked Zay as he gets up. "No I was..." He turns red when Smackle says trying to brush your pony's hair. "You guys suck." Riley growls as she gets in the car next to Lucas. "Technically it's the cuddle buddies there that woke you." Josh gestures from the backseat.

Josh leans his head back as the geniuses navigate towards the aquarium spouting off marine life facts that bless them nobody was paying attention to. His eyes started to close as Maya elbows him pointing at Riley and Lucas who were in front of him.

He shrugs as Maya shakes her head gesturing and mouthing Lucas name to her. He chuckles leaning over and seeing that Riley had closed her eyes again and was unconsciously leaning her head on Lucas shoulder. Josh still shrugs saying so what as Maya leans over kissing his cheek telling him to hold on.

She turns the flash off on her phone along with the shutter button turning her camera towards the front. She snaps a couple of pictures and smiles at them before showing Josh. She zooms in and shows him that Lucas had a smile on his face and one of Riley's hands in his.

Maya silently squealed making Josh kiss her causing her to turn red. They begin to write notes to each other in Maya's sketchbook of the plan Maya had been coming up with since she thought of it just an hour ago.

They finalize their plans as they pull into the parking lot so they could go to the aquarium. Smackle claps waking Riley who pulls away from Lucas quickly getting out from Zay's side leaving Lucas confused before getting out himself.

Josh noticed all this and wasn't sure conspiring to get them together was a good idea but one look at Maya and her I want my best friend happy too smile and he knew he would help her.

* * *

As they entered the aquarium Lucas couldn't help but tap Riley on her shoulder watching as she turn to him hitting him. He looks at Zay who shakes his head as Riley walks over to take a picture of Smackle who was next to the information booth asking questions. "What Zay?" Lucas asked as he feels his eyes on him while he stared at Riley.

"Oh nothing just I guess you changed your mind about her again?" Lucas looks at him weirdly as Zay reminds him of what he said the night before. "Dude I don't need her to hear that." Lucas whisper yells moving from where they were standing. "I don't know what this is but it's like I can't help myself."

Zay shakes his head patting Lucas shoulder telling him maybe he was going crazy as he walks over to the group. Lucas chuckles looking over towards Riley who feels his eyes on her and glares at him before putting her sunglasses on.

Maybe he was going crazy or had that brain tumor he told Josh he did. He just knew he didn't want to stay away from her anymore.


	15. Chapter 15

Riley laughed taking a picture of her and Zay who hid behind her as they went under the shark tunnel he kept trying to tell her the shark was going to break through and attack them. She laughed telling him for that to happen there would have to be a crack in the glass and the shark would have to know where to hit it at.

She kept laughing more when she would jump in front of him saying oh no Zay was that a crack taking his picture as soon as he widened his eyes and looked around. He quickly walked off heading towards the smaller fish as Riley and Josh stood on either side of Maya making her laugh reciting lines from finding Nemo to her.

They had to hold her back when Smackle told her that in real life Nemo chances at surviving would have been very low and that all toilets and sinks don't necessary lead to the ocean. Zay whispered he was glad Smackle didn't write or work for Disney or every movie would be a horror film.

Riley stopped at the little gift shop looking at the little fish necklaces when she jumps slightly seeing someone put something around her neck. She smiled thinking it was Maya or Farkle or even Josh who knew her love of the turtles.

She smiled turning around about to thank them when she sees its Lucas and frowns. He stands there mimicking her stance and she knew he was only doing that to get her to smile but she refused. He folds his arms across his chest and tilts his head tapping his foot. "What?" She asked trying to walk away but he moved in front of her making her mad.

"Just waiting for you to thank me." She glares at him punching him in the arm mumbling a thanks smiling to herself when she hears him groan. Riley skip over to Maya who was looking at her weirdly with a smile on her face. "What?" She asked taking her water drinking some. "Nothing. Nice necklace."

Riley touches her neck holding up the little green turtle. She didn't want to like it but she did even though Lucas was the one who got it for her. She slipped it in her shirt to make him think she took it off she already told herself she was not going to give in to his charm. No matter what.

"So what are we doing next?" Lucas asked sitting next to Riley making her move over causing him to scoot closer to her. "Let's hit up coit tower and then fisherman's wharf or head to six flags in Vallejo." Zay tells them making them all queasy when he tells them that he ate six churros and a latte before getting on a rollercoaster and threw up on himself.

"Zay stop sharing please." Riley asked covering her mouth. "Fine but let's eat first I'm starving now." He tells them as they all get back in the car. "Zay you drive and Lucas you sit up with him." Riley tells him as Lucas puts his arm around her saying she would miss him if he did that. "Fine I'll sit up front." She puts her glasses on snapping his picture.

She gets in and sees Maya smiling at her and she mouthed no to her knowing exactly what her best friend was thinking and knew it wasn't going to be good. She gets in the passenger seat knowing it was a big mistake since Lucas sat behind her and kept poking her face with the end of her hair.

* * *

They get out of the car having decided to stay in San Francisco and hit up six flags the next day after Alcatraz. Maya looped her arm through Josh feeling her cheeks heat up when he kisses her head. She watched as Riley jumped on Lucas biting him since he kept kicking her in the butt as she walked.

"Children play nice." Josh shouts making Maya giggle as Riley had managed to get Lucas on his knees and was making him slap himself while Zay took photos with Riley's camera. Maya smiled as Josh looked at her kissing her hand. "What's going on in that gorgeous head of yours?"

She smiles wiggling her eyebrows as Josh widens his eyes stopping them from walking. "Really? I don't think they're a lot of places we can do that without getting caught. We might have to head back to the car." Maya gasps hitting him in the chest giggling. "Such a pervert Boing. That's not what I meant."

She turns his head so he looks over at where she was looking. He looks and chuckles seeing Lucas now making Riley playfully slap her face before she bites him getting up and jumping on Zay's back while he gallops.

"So what's your plan here? You never said." Josh tells her as Maya watches them. "Well I have an idea but I need to know how they feel about each other first and you can help with that." He looks over at them then her smiling face. "Okay so I talk to Lucas and you Riley?"

She shakes her head as everyone starts to walk again. "I'll take Huckleberry you handle your niece. I need to get inside the mind of that cowboy because I'm almost certain I know what Riley is feeling or at least I think. Maybe I should talk to her."

Maya starts to walk faster but Josh grabs her by her waist pulling her back. "Let's just enjoy dinner and watch them before making any big plans okay?" She wanted to object but Josh kisses her just below her ear sending shivers down her spine.

"Come on lovebirds I'm starving." Zay shouts to them as Maya growls making Josh chuckle into her neck. "Rain check?" He whispers causing her to shiver again. She turns in his arms kissing him quickly. "Definitely Boing."

They decide to go to the fog harbor fish house since the genius that Farkle is made a reservation when they all decided to stay in town. Maya still trying to figure out what was going on with her best friend and the cowboy she made them sit opposite sides. All the while her and Josh kept watching them.

Maya knew even though Riley was telling her no she had a feeling she still liked him. And the crush she had was still there even with all the crazy mixed signals Lucas kept giving her. She smiled lightly kicking Josh when she sees Lucas staring at Riley and not the menu.

He was about to say something to her when they hear Lucas yell ow. "Stop looking at me." Riley tells him never looking up from her menu. Maya lifts her eyebrows smiling mischievously at Josh making him smile and grab her hand kissing it. "If you guys are gonna be gross like the sex geniuses I might need another table." Zay tells them pretending to gag.

They decide after Riley and Lucas argue for ten minutes about her meal choice since she wanted chicken pasta and Lucas kept telling her she can't go to a seafood place and not get seafood. They order an assortment of dishes switching them up with each other to try.

Riley gets up with her camera and the geniuses who she told the light was hitting them just right so she needed to take their picture. Maya smiles at them and looks at Josh gesturing with her eyes at him. She nods her head but he wasn't getting it so she mouths Lucas.

Josh mouths oh winking making her giggle as he tells Zay head to the bar with him. She shakes her head as she hears Zay telling him he didn't want to drink that much he was still a little hungover. Maya smiles and turns her head to look at Lucas who was sitting diagonal from her.

She looks and sees him smiling out the window at Riley who was waving her arms at the geniuses who were laughing. "I knew it." Maya tells him flicking water at him as he looks at her. "You knew what short stack?" She leans on her hand drumming her fingers on the table looking at him smiling.

She rolls her eyes when he doesn't get what she is saying to him. "Huckleberry am I really going to have to spell it out to you?" He nods and before she can everyone comes back. She mouths you love Riley to him and he chokes on his water confirming what she already knew now she just had to wait for Josh to do his part.

* * *

"Alright I say the three of us go head to Chinatown and leave the lovebirds by themselves." Zay tells Riley and Lucas as they stood outside the restaurant having finished their food and didn't want to be subjected to the other's staring and feeding each other dessert.

"I agree with Zay I still want to get souvenirs for my parents and Auggie." Riley tells them taking a picture of Zay as he pretends to hold a boat in his hand. "Aww look at you brownie always thinking of others." Lucas tells her tossing his arm over her shoulder.

She elbows him rolling her eyes telling him to bite her which he does on her arm. "Ew Lucas disgusting." She grimace wiping her arm off. "You enjoyed it." He tells her smirking at her. Riley smiles sweetly at him handing Zay her camera and bag. He knew what was going to happen and aims the camera at them.

Lucas takes off but doesn't get far when he trips falling in the grass and Riley jumps on him bitting him on the neck. "Ow!" He yells out as he leans up biting her on the arm again. They continue to bite each other as Maya comes over telling them to stop.

"Will you two stop giving each other love bites we are in a respectable place." She smiles knowingly at Lucas who shakes his head at her. He knew what she wanted to hear but he still wasn't sure he could give her a definitive answer.

Sure he knew he liked Riley he couldn't deny that since he was showing it by his constant pestering of her he had been doing all day. He chuckles looking at her as she turns and sticks out her tongue at him making him do it back.

He couldn't deny it now since Maya sees him and singsongs you love her to him as she walks passed him.

He playfully glares at her as she laughs telling him he hasn't denied it yet. He rubs his neck as they begin to walk watching Riley laugh at something Zay is telling her. He knew in that moment that he needed to once and for all figure it out if there was something between them.

He just needed to figure out what Riley was thinking especially since she was running hot and cold with him all day. He looks at Josh who was watching her too and came up with a plan of his own.

* * *

"Boing carry me." Maya asks batting her blue eyes at Josh who smiles kissing her before bending down letting her get on his back. They were heading back to the car when he suddenly stops feeling Maya's lips on his neck.

"Ferret you're going to make me drop you if you don't stop." He groans making her giggle slightly before resuming what she was doing. "Do you want me to stop?" She asks between kisses. He shakes his head slightly readjusting her before telling her no.

They get back to the car and admittedly get in the back as Maya tosses her legs over his lap. He smiles as he leans over kissing her neck making her grip his shirt in her fist. "Hey!" Zay shouts from the driver seat making them stop and turn towards him.

"There will be none of that in my Jeep. Topanga is a nice girl don't mess her up." Maya starts laughing as Josh says dude before Riley asks why is his car named after her mom. They all groan and turn on music when he says he always thought of her as a milf.

He groans from Riley hitting him as he starts the car heading for the bowling alley. Josh turns back to Maya who was leaning on so he moves her hair to the side kissing her neck. "Boing you tease." She whispers as he continues kissing her but stops putting her hair back and holding her hand.

They get stuck in traffic as Zay turned down a wrong street getting caught in the traffic from the AT&T Park crowd. "Zay what happened?" Josh asked as Zay tells him he meant to park and they could walk since the bowling alley was right by the ballpark. Maya snuggles into him saying she could think of something to pass the time.

He wiggles his eyebrows making her giggle as he begins to kiss her. He didn't know how long they were making out until Lucas flashes them with his camera. "We're here?" Maya asked smiling as Josh kissed her once more and they get out.

They walk into the bowling alley and Maya stops him as she looks around. "So anything?" She asked looking at him. He looks at her weirdly and then nods his head telling her not yet he hadn't had the chance to talk to Riley.

She tells him to hurry and smacks him on the butt as he kisses her and makes his way over to Riley. "Hey niece thirsty?" He jokes helping her gather drinks for everyone. He looks over at Maya who tells him asks her. "So... Riley." He starts not knowing what to say exactly.

"I see you and Lucas are flirting again anything going to happen here?" He shakes his head at himself for his question but waits for her answer. "Uncle Josh what are you talking about? Did Maya tell you to asks me this? What is she planning?"

He scratches his head telling her that Maya didn't asks him to asks her anything making her smile. They look over at Maya who turns away pretending to talk to Smackle. "Nothing is going on with us Josh. Trust me nothing will ever happen between us."

He looks at her wanting to asks what that meant as she walks away with the drinks . He was about to call out to her when Lucas walks up to him.

"I need your help with Riley."


	16. Chapter 16

Josh looked at Lucas and then over at Maya yelling out her name in his head trying desperately to have a telepathic conversation with her like she has with Riley. He shouts once more and she looks at him spooking him a little bit.

"I didn't think that would work?" He says out loud as Lucas asked what would work. "Hey Boing, you called." Maya smiles yelping as Josh dips her kissing her. "I love you." He tells her kissing her again as she tells him she loved him too.

"Okay I'm leaving." Lucas tells them as Josh grabs him by his shirt pulling him back. "Go on tell her." Josh tells Lucas putting his arm around Maya kissing her head. Lucas rubs his neck glaring at Josh making him smile.

"Tell me what? I like secrets." Maya tells them bouncing like Riley does. Lucas shook his head as Josh sighs whispering what Lucas told him in Maya's ear. "Oh I definitely need you to say it now." Maya tells him making Josh chuckle.

Lucas groans and mumbles what he said to him as Maya and Josh lean forward cupping their ears. "I need your help with Riley." He says as Maya shouts finally making Josh chuckle.

"So you do love her? I knew it." Maya tells him as Lucas looks at her weirdly shaking his head. "I never said I love her I just want help to spend time with her to see if that's what I'm feeling for her." Josh and Maya both groan shaking their heads as they see him look over at her with Zay and the geniuses.

"Huckleberry your an idiot but I'll see what I can do." Maya playfully punches him going back to their friends leaving Josh with Lucas again. "Dude be honest you love her and we both know it. I mean we both know the real brownie story." Lucas looks at Josh with wide eyes making him laugh as he heads back to the group.

"Boing you think you can show me how to hold my ball properly?" Maya asked smiling at him. "I would love to show you how to hold your ball." He tells her making her giggle as she stands behind her. "If y'all plan to be gross I'm leaving." Zay says with Riley agreeing.

"Don't listen to them." Josh whispers in her ear making her shiver. He stands behind her whispering in her ear as she throws it resulting in a gutter ball. Which neither seem to care that it happened. Zay gets up next tossing his imaginary hair behind his shoulder looking at Riley.

"Riley think you can show me how to hold my ball properly?" He giggles as Riley gets up. "I would love to show you how to hold your ball." Maya throws popcorn at them as Josh kisses her telling them they were just jealous.

Josh watched as Lucas came back watching Riley and smiling at her. He didn't know why he was pretending he didn't love her. He knew the story from the beginning and he gives Lucas a look when he sees him look his way.

"So how long until Ranger Rick admits his true feelings?" Maya whispers to him as he puts his arm around her shoulder. He looks at her and then Riley and Lucas who were laughing with the geniuses at Zay. He kisses her head shrugging as Zay comes and lays on them.

Something was going to happen and Josh wasn't sure he knew what it was going to be yet.

* * *

"Peaches I've figured out what I want to be when I grow up." Riley announces as she walks in the bathroom to brush her teeth. Maya looks at her shaking her head as Riley sits on the sink brushing her teeth. "Oh yeah and what's that honey."

"I've decided I'm going to be a photographer slash ballerina." Maya spits and looks at her as Riley laughs. "Okay so I'm not graceful enough to be a ballerina but I could be a famous photographer. I shared my vacation photos with uncle Shawn and he says I got the eye."

She widens her eye pointing at it grossing Maya out. "Okay quit it that's so gross. But I'm proud of you. She tells her nudging her as Riley smiles brushing her own teeth. "Yeah and since we are going to Alcatraz today I thought getting some shots of the place and the water would be great for my portfolio."

Maya looks at her smiling as her plan to get Riley and Lucas together was coming together perfectly for her. "You need someone to be your model for this?" Riley looks at her through the mirror as she rinses her mouth out.

"You don't have to detach yourself from uncle Josh to help Peaches. I got the boy wonder that is Zay to help. I'm going to combine his dance moves with the water and Alcatraz. Shake it up so to speak."

Maya bites her lip knowing she was going to have to get Zay away from Riley and make Lucas help her instead so they could be alone. "Well I was going to volunteer Huckleberry actually." Riley narrows her eyes as she leans on the sink looking at Maya with her arms folded. "What are you doing Maya?"

Maya looks at her smiling leaning on the door frame. "I'm not doing anything I'm just trying to help you out." Riley nods her head at her telling her why did Josh asks her yesterday if anything was going to happen between them. Maya shook her head as they went back to their room.

She loved Boing but he was not subtle that was something they were going to have to work on if they plan to scheme together in the future. "Riles I'm just thinking of you I know what you said about Ranger Rick. Although I don't agree with it."

Riley gives her a look as she puts on her shoes. "Maya I'll tell you like I told uncle Josh. Nothing is going to happen between Lucas and I ever." Maya saw something in her eyes when she said that. She wanted to ask but Riley changes the subject.

"So now that you and uncle Josh are official does that mean you plan to stay in New York?" Maya smiles just thinking about him as Riley pokes her cheek. "Someone is in love? You turned red quick." Maya holds her cheeks shaking her head still smiling.

"I can't help it Boing makes me..." she puts her hands down and gives Riley a serious look. "He makes me so happy I want to just skip and sing all day." Riley sits next to her and smiles bouncing slightly on the bed. "Okay just this once." She tells her as Riley gives her her puppy dog eyes.

"Yay!" They shout together laying back on the bed giggling. "Well what do we have here?" They lift their heads and see Zay standing in the doorway smiling at them. "We're having a best friend moment." Maya tells him laughing when he tells them he likes best friend moments and jumps on them.

"So Smackle is packing snacks and then we are heading out." Zay tells them as they sit up. "Oh no I better go repack some or she'll have us eating dry peaches and apricots." Riley tells them getting up heading out the room. Zay gets up to follow but Maya pulls him back. She looks out the door before back at him.

"I know you plan to help Riley out today but I need you not to." Maya tells him looking out the door again. "Aw come on Maya I was going to be a star." He throws his hands up as Maya shakes her head. "Yeah okay Barbara Streisand just if it looks like Huckleberry and Riles are having a moment dance away from them got it?"

Zay nods giving her a mischievous smile as he winks at her. "Don't worry Hart I got you." He playfully punches her as he yells out he had shot gun as Maya puts on her jacket sighing. "Hey gorgeous what's the matter?" She smiles at Josh as he wraps his arms around her waist. "I may have involved Zay in our get our best friends together plan."

Josh looks at her with wide eyes as she puts her head on his chest. "Oh Hart you really are playing with fire today aren't you?" She giggles as he lifts her head kissing her. "Yeah well I know something is going on with them and I'm going to use all my resources even Zay."

They laugh as Maya looks at the door and then back at him before walking towards it closing it. "What are you doing gorgeous?" Josh asked as Maya pushes him on her bed straddling him. "Well I thought we needed some time to ourselves without the children."

He chuckles shaking his head moving the hair from her face. "Well I'm not one to waste an opportunity like this." She giggles as she lays next to him cupping his cheek. "I love you you know." He kisses her nose telling her he knew and he loved her too. She bites her lip smiling as he leans in kissing her.

"Okay lovebirds the train is leaving let's get on it!" Zay yells knocking on the door interrupting them. "To be continued?" Josh asked when Maya growls softly. She looks at him smiling before kissing once again. "I do believe we have a whole ferry trip to make up for being interrupted." He tells her against her lips making her shiver.

They walk out smiling hand in hand when Zay walks up to them. "What were you two doing huh?" Maya punches him as Josh shakes his head at him as they get in the car.

* * *

Riley giggled as she took a picture of Zay who was dancing to some techno song he was playing as they drove to the ferry building. "Zay turn it down and why did we drive we should have took muni would have been cheaper." Lucas tells him as they park the car paying for parking.

"Because.." Zay starts to say as Lucas hands him the keys. "I honestly don't know." They all laugh as Riley takes his picture and they go and get their tickets. "Zay hold that pose the light is hitting you just right." Riley tells him snapping his picture as he poses like a flamingo dancer.

"Let's go people we have a schedule to keep!" Farkle shouts showing the guy their ferry tickets as they get on the boat. Riley sits down at the table and watches as Maya pulls Zay back as Lucas sits across from her. She watches as Zay tells Maya something making Josh hold Maya back before he comes and sits down.

"What was that about?" Riley asked as Zay mumbles under his breath about some plan. Zay looked at Lucas before looking at her sitting up. "Nothing sugar I stepped on her toe and she threatened my life." Riley looked at him before looking at Lucas who shrugged looking at Zay again like they were in on a secret.

The boat ride to Alcatraz was slightly boring for the group aside from Riley trying not to laugh when Lucas fell asleep and Smackle used the dried fruit she bought to stick to his face. "Stand behind him I'll take your picture." Riley whispers to Smackle as she admires her work. She snaps the picture putting her camera down when the flash goes off waking him up.

"Haha real hilarious brownie." He tosses one at her making her laugh as she throws it back at him. She giggles as she aims her camera at him taking his picture as he makes a goofy face at her. She aims her camera around and sees Maya smiling at her as she lowers it telling her no.

"So this is Alcatraz." Zay says standing at the entrance with Riley as she takes his photo again. "I could swim this." He gestures at the distance as Lucas stands next to them. "Dude I would pay a thousand dollars to see that happen." Zay elbows him telling him he could do it.

"Zay I believe you could do." Riley tells him linking arms with him as he looks smugly at Lucas. "Thanks cotton candy face. Well let's go see this prison and make me a star." Riley giggled as they walk in looking back and seeing Maya glaring slightly at Zay before smiling at Riley.

Riley knew something was up especially since Lucas stuck by her and Zay's side throughout the whole beginning part of the tour while the tour guide talked about the jail cells. "Okay what's going on?" Riley asked cornering Josh and Maya as she had just stepped outside to calm her redden cheeks from Lucas lifting her to take a picture of Zay from a higher angle.

She watches as they exchanged a look like they were having a telepathic conversation like she does with her. "Maya Penelope Hart and Joshua Gabriel Matthews what are you two up to?" She asks looking between the two.

"Riles we aren't doing anything we are just touring the place." Maya tells her as they see their friends coming towards them. Riley looked at them as Maya looks at Zay before looking at Lucas who walks towards Riley making her shake her head.

"So what are you going to do with these pictures?" Zay asked pretending he was locked up. "Well my uncle Shawn thinks I have a real eye for taking pictures and maybe I'll open a little gallery or travel like him." She shrugs taking another picture of him. "I haven't decided yet."

"Well I that was a bust." Farkle says slumping in his seat as Smackle pats his hand. "Why Minkus?" Zay asks laughing at him pouting. "Dearest was hoping to see actual spirits." Smackle tells them as Riley gets up walking towards the top of the boat.

"Whatcha doing brownie?" Lucas asks scaring her. "I'm trying to get a good shot of the prison as we leave I didn't get a good one when we first got here." He nods helping her stand on a seat as she tries to take a picture. "Whoa." She says when she slips a little bit. Lucas holds her waist making her gulp and her cheeks heat up again.

"Okay I got it." She tells him as she begins to get down but slips falling on him since the boat started up. "Are you okay?" She asked looking down at him. He smiles brushing her hair away cupping her cheek. "I'm good." He leans up but Riley gets up walking back into the boat.

* * *

Lucas watches her go sighing as he gets up sitting in a seat. "What was that?" He jumps as he sees Zay looking at him smiling as he sits next to him. "That was nothing Zay trust me." Zay laughed as Lucas hits him. "Didn't look like nothing." Zay tells him still smiling looking at Riley through the window.

"It was nothing so don't make something of it Zay." Lucas warns him. Zay shakes his head turning to look at him. "Dude just tell Riley you like her already. I feel like we have this conversation everyday since forever."

Lucas was right they did but he had to know if what he was feeling was what everyone assumed and deep down he knew was that he did. "I just have to make sure okay?" Zay nods as he walks back inside. "Well make it fast before she leaves with her uncle Shawn."

Lucas looked towards him wanting to asks what he meant but he was already inside. He goes back inside and watches as Riley laughs showing Zay something on her camera. Maybe they weren't meant to be. He thought sitting next to the geniuses.

 **Yeah Rucas admitting their feelings isn't going to go as smoothly as Joshaya but someone will force them.**


	17. Chapter 17

After the trip to Alcatraz the gang tried to decide what to do next. The boys and Maya wanted to hit up six flags in Vallejo riding the rides until one of them puked. The geniuses wanted to explore the muir woods national monument. They were interested in the trees wanting to see what creatures were there.

"Well I'll go with them. I can capture some great photographs." Riley tells them as they sat at the Starbucks by the ferry building. Maya was about to suggest Lucas go with but she sees him slightly rolling his eyes.

She didn't know what his problem was since just earlier he was itching at the chance to spend some time with her. And from what Zay told her they were having a moment before he interrupted it. She shook her head as she didn't want to get into the ever changing mind that belonged to Lucas Friar.

Especially since everyone was in good spirits and that was their last day there before they went home. Plus she couldn't really think since Josh was drawing lazy circles on her hip and sending shivers down her spine. She sees him smiling at her when she shifts in her seat.

"Okay so how are we doing this?" Josh asks looking at everyone. "We take the car you guys the ferry and we'll drive down there to get you." Riley tells them taking the keys from Zay. Maya looked at her shaking her head as she sees Lucas still rolling his eyes.

She kicks him under the table as he looks at her weirdly and she glared at him asking what was his problem with her eyes. He shrugs sipping his coffee and Maya wanted to strangle him. "Okay well take care of my baby." Zay tells her as Riley sticks her tongue out at him.

They leave and Maya turned towards Lucas ready to asks what his problem was but he gets up with Zay to go get new tickets.

"What's going on gorgeous?" Josh asks rubbing her cheekbone. "Nothing why?" She asked drinking her coffee. He chuckles brushing her hair from her face kissing her giving her a look. Maya smiles at him wondering how he knew something was bothering her when she didn't say anything to him.

"I'm okay why do you ask?" He shakes his head smiling at her. "Well because you got your worry face on on top of your thinking face. Which is a lethal combination." She laughs elbowing him as he tickles her sides making her giggle.

"Okay I'm worried that something happened with Riley and Huckleberry and that ever changing cowboy is hiding something."

They get up as Zay calls out to them waving the ferry tickets in his hand. "Well Riley does call him an eight ball." Josh tells her with a shrug before wrapping his arm around her waist. "Well detective Hart you want to investigate? I could hold him down while you hit him." Maya laughed shaking her head as she looked up at Josh.

"What?" He asks as they grab their tickets from Zay getting on the boat again. "Nothing just I think right now I'm just going to enjoy my time with you while Riles is off with the geniuses. Maybe we can find a nice spot to make out at?"

She wiggles her eyebrows as she sits on his lap. "Now you're speaking my language Hart."

"Okay who wants to go on the first ride with me?" Zay asked as they caught a cab to six flags getting in line. They all share a look as Maya tell him she would as long as he didn't throw up on her. "Okay let's go on the swings or Medusa?" Zay tells her as they show them their day pass going in.

"Medusa. I told Riles I would save the swings and go on them with her." Maya sees Lucas making a face at the mention that of Riley again and she rolled her eyes kissing Josh before being pulled away by Zay.

* * *

"Dearest didn't you think the Sequoia sempervirens were just lovely?" Smackle asked as Riley smiled watching them share a look in the rear view mirror. She always enjoyed hanging with the geniuses when they weren't having sex every second.

"So Riley are you a lover of sequoia sempervirens too now?" Smackle asked as Riley slows getting on the bridge. "Yes I can say I am Smackle. The woods were a beautiful place. I could live there like a fairy." She laughs along with Farkle when Smackle tells her the probability of that actually coming true.

"I'm kidding Smackle although maybe in another life." She tells her with a shrug. "I just wanted to capture the beauty of the woods for my portfolio. My Uncle Shawn says I have the eye." She laughs again when Smackle and Farkle get grossed out by her touching near her eye.

They finally reach Vallejo and Riley noticed it was a lot different from New York but she still saw people walking around.

"Man twenty dollars for parking that didn't seem like a lot." Riley tells them as they walk with linked arms towards the park. They show their tickets at the gate glad they got them online since it was cheaper. "Man if I lived here I would buy a season pass for this place." Farkle tells them as they stop to look in the gift shop.

Riley agrees snapping Smackle picture as she tries on a superhero cape. "Cotton candy face!" Zay shouts as Riley lowers her camera seeing him walk in with Lucas. "Where's uncle Josh and Maya?" Riley asks noticing Lucas ignoring her and walking towards the other side of the store.

She shakes her head and makes a face when Zay tells her that Maya and Josh were doing things he didn't want to stick around for. "Okay well what do you guys want to do?" Riley asked looking at the geniuses and Zay. "I would like to do what dreamboat and Maya are doing." Smackle tells them holding up her hand.

Riley and Zay make a face before waving bye to them since Smackle was playing with the end of Farkle hair. "So what should we do then?" Zay asked gesturing between the three of them when Lucas joins them. "Well they have a dolphin show that is about to start that I would like to watch."

Zay agrees as Riley jumps on his back taking their picture with foghorn leg horn. "Come on Luke let's go watch some dolphins." Zay tells him as Riley looks at Lucas who was looking at her. "Naw I'm gonna walk around I'll see you guys later."

He waves before walking away as Riley looks in the direction he was going wondering what was his problem. She shakes her head as she looks at Zay who was walking ahead of her pretending to be a dolphin making a couple of young kids laugh.

They find seats with Maya and Josh joining them as Zay jokes they finally unhooked their faces from each other to enjoy the park. Maya punches him as the show begins and Riley snaps pictures of it along with the group. Maya and her are in tears from laughter when Zay practically knocked down a kid to get chosen to feed a dolphin and getting splashed for it.

"Wow I can't believe I didn't film that!" Maya laughs as they walk back to the rides as Zay buys a jacket since he was soaked. "I know but I got pictures of it. Hilarious stuff." Riley tells her as they link arms walking. "Where's Huckleberry at?" Maya asks finally noticing he wasn't with Zay anymore.

Riley shrugs telling her he was acting strange and was going to look around the park. She sees Maya bite her lip shaking her head mumbling under her breath before looking at her again. "What?" Riley asks as they head towards the butterfly exhibit. "Nothing. Just did something happen between you guys? I thought you guys were having a moment back at Alcatraz?"

Riley gasps stopping before they entered the exhibit. "Maya Penelope is that why you kept volunteering him to go with Zay and I?" Maya smiles nodding her head as Riley shakes her not believing she did that. Well actually she could believe she would do something like that.

"Maya I told you nothing is going to happen alright?" She opens the door letting the humid air hit her in the face as Maya follows. "Are you sure Riles?" Maya asks linking arms with her again. Riley sighs looking at the butterflies before looking at her best friend. "Yes. I can't take his constant flip flopping my neck is starting to hurt from watching."

They laugh together walking through the exhibit.

* * *

"Hey there you're friar!" Lucas turns around from looking at the lions seeing Zay and Josh walking towards him. "Where are the girls?" He asks looking at Zay weirdly who told him don't asks about his wardrobe.

"Butterfly exhibit. You know Riley and Maya." Josh tells him as he turns back to the lions nodding his head.

He stands watching listening to Zay and Josh debate who would make the better lion when he hears Riley giggle. He turns and sees her smiling with Maya twirling and starts smiling himself till he sees her aim her camera at Maya snapping her picture. Then he remembered she was leaving and didn't even tell him.

"There you're Huckleberry we were looking for you." Maya tells him as her and Riley join them looking at the lions. "Just wanted to be by myself shortstack is that okay with you?" He asks as they all look at him weirdly. "Okay. Let's go feed giraffes!" Zay tells them getting excited as they turn looking at him weirdly.

"Don't pretend y'all don't want to." They laugh walking that way and Lucas could feel Riley's eyes on him as they walked. "Hey no fair!" Zay pouts as they see the geniuses already feeding the giraffes.

"Zay would you like to feed them?" Farkle asks pinching his cheek as they wait in line. "Funny Farkle but yeah I do want to feed them." Zay tells him bouncing as the group laugh at him.

They get in line paying as the workers hand them vegetables to them. Lucas looks and sees Riley still looking at him as if she was trying to read him. He looks at her weirdly as she turns shaking her head going up with Zay to feed the giraffes. "Huckleberry what is your problem?" He jumps and then rolls his eyes staring at Maya before taking his turn.

"I'm waiting Ranger Rick?" Maya asks poking him in the back as they walked to the rest of the group who went to show the geniuses the lions. "I don't have one shortstack." He jogs up ahead as Maya growls making him chuckle. "Let's go on some rides." Lucas tells them blocking Maya from hitting him.

"Okay well let's go ride Medusa again I want to sit next to Maya again. It was hilarious listening to her scream." Zay jokes as she punches him. "Okay so someone is going to end up riding alone." Josh tells them as they make their way to stand in line. "Actually I'll stay out." Farkle announces holding up his hand.

"Your afraid aren't you Minkus?" Zay asks as Riley smiles handing her camera and bag to him. "I'm not afraid I just rather see the world from a higher level like mars." They laugh as they move up deciding who goes with who. "Ranger Rick I think you and Riles should ride together." Lucas looks at Maya giving her a look just as Riley does the same.

He looks at Riley and was going to suggest riding with Smackle when Riley speaks before him. "Actually I'll ride with Smackle she can give me facts about ride safety. Let's go Izzy." Maya smacks Lucas as Riley rushes passed him getting on the ride as Josh and Zay shake their heads at him too.

"Man I'm starving let's eat." Zay shouts as they had just got through riding on the swings. "Yeah I seen a food court over there let's go." Riley tells them looking at her map she had grabbed when they walked back to the front of the park.

"Here." Lucas looks up from his phone as Riley hands him the iced coffee they had purchased. "Thanks." He mumbles taking it and looking back at his phone. He sees her still standing in front of him looking at him. "What?" He asks as she sits down across from him looking at him.

"Are you mad at me for something? Because I've been thinking about it and I honestly can't think of anything I did to you." He looked at her slightly rolling his eyes as she nods her head getting up and sitting down by the geniuses.

He didn't know why he was being so rude to her. Yes he did it was because he was insisting on denying his feelings for her and the only way he knew how to deal with it was make it seem like it was her fault. When in reality it was his for being chicken.

"Here." Zay tells him handing him his pizza and sitting down. "Thanks rude." Zay sticks his tongue out at him as he bites into his hamburger. "What are we doing next?" Lucas asks biting into his hamburger. "I'm down to ride more rides. Anyone else? Zay asks pointing his fries at the group.

Josh and Maya agree while the geniuses wanted to check out the animals. Lucas looks at Riley and sees her glance at him before looking at everyone else. "I'm gonna stick with Farkle and Smackle maybe venture off and take more pictures."

"For your portfolio?" Zay asks posing as Riley smiles snapping his picture. "Yeah I told you I got the eye." She giggles but stops as Lucas looks at her lightly scoffing. "Let's go ride some rides." Lucas tells them as he gets up tossing his food causing the group to look at him weirdly.

"I can't believe I didn't buy myself a candy apple or funnel cake." Maya pouts as they walked out the park. They had stayed until closing soaking up everything before heading back home. "Have no fear peaches I got everyone an apple." Riley ttells her passing the bag to everyone.

"So Riley did you show them the picture of my beloved and I on the elephant? If you do travel the world you could definitely go on safari." Smackle tells her as Riley shows everyone except Lucas who was rolling his eyes walking ahead of them. "Lucas what is your problem?" He turns back around seeing Riley glaring at him as she walks towards him.

"Me I have no problem I just find it funny that all of a sudden you start talking about leaving and traveling the world. Without thinking of others!" He shouts as she shakes her head slightly smiling at the group before looking at him. "Lucas Friar sometimes you can be a real idiot."

She pushes passed him walking towards the car getting in as Maya hits him and the rest shake their heads.

* * *

"So who would have known this is how our trip ends?" Josh tells Maya grabbing their bags from Zay's car. "I know what is Huckleberry deal? Everyone knows Riley wants to be a photographer it's not new news." Josh nods kissing her head as Zay scrunches his nose looking away.

"Zay what did you do?" Josh asks shaking his head and holding Maya back. "Okay I may have told Luke he better move fast before Riley leaves the country with her uncle." Maya and Josh groan as he tells him he thought he'd make a move not act up.

"So what's are next move I'm still down for locking them in a closet together. Lucas needs to be honest and tell her the truth. The whole truth." Zay says with Maya agreeing as an idea popped into Josh's head.

"No." He tells them as they look at him. "No more ideas or plans I know the perfect person to fix this." They hug Zay who tells them to tell him what happens as they walk towards the Minkus jet. "Who are you calling?" Maya asks as Josh holds up one finger showing her the screen making her smile too.

"Hey it's me. Yeah we're on the way home now. But I need your help with something." He tells them giving Maya a thumbs up as they agree. "So think it will work?" Maya whispers as she snuggles into Josh's side. He smiles when she plays with his fingers looking at Lucas and Riley.

"Oh it will work trust me."

 **Only two maybe three (probably not likely three) chapter left.**


	18. Chapter 18

Maya opened the door to her studio and smiled before setting her bag down and doing the one thing she makes fun of Riley for. She skipped inside hugging her easel and paintbrushes. It had only been a week but to Maya it felt like a lifetime away from her true love although he wasn't to far behind. She bit her lip turning around and runs jumping into his arms as he kisses her.

"Got to say. I liked California Maya but New York is my favorite." Josh tells her making her giggle. He kisses her once more before setting her down. "You know I'm going to have to tell Riley about your skipping." She sticks her tongue out at him as he grabs her bag handing it to her.

She opens it taking out her painting in a jar trying to find the perfect spot to put it. She finally does and sees Josh watching her making her look at him the same way. "What's wrong?" She asks as he slightly frowns picking up her painting in a jar.

"Am I keeping you from pursuing your dream?" He asks holding the jar as he turns and looks at her. Maya tilts her head in confusion as he holds up the jar making her smile wider. "Oh Boing. You silly silly man." She pinches his cheek before taking her jar putting it back.

"That's it?" Josh tells her as Maya shakes her head gesturing for him to sit on the stool next to her easel. He looks at her weirdly but does anyway slightly pouting and slouching. Maya smiles putting her hands on his face before grabbing ahold of his shirt and kissing him.

"Hart your giving me mixed signals here." Josh tells her as they pull apart causing Maya to shake her head and kiss him again this time wrapping her arms around his neck. "Okay I know we know how to do this but it doesn't answer my..." Maya growls kissing him again this time with more passion than ever before.

"Does that answer your question?" She pants resting her forehead on his watching as she grabs his shirt again. He chuckles with his eye closed as he pulls her closer to him. "Yeah it does. I just wanted to make sure you weren't turning down the offer in San Francisco and staying here even though you wanted..."

Maya laughs covering his mouth knowing it truly was a Matthews trait to ramble on. "Listen to me and no interruptions got it?" He nods his head as Maya cups his face again. "You will and never had stopped me from pursuing my dream. Yes San Francisco offered me alot but what New York has to offer me is a lot better."

He smiles as she puts her arms around his neck again. "So us getting together had nothing to do with it?" Maya shakes her head at him smiling. "No you were just an added bonus." He chuckles kissing her asking her out when they pull apart again.

"Um Boing we are already dating." Maya tells him giggling and tapping his nose before putting on her smock. "I know but I want to take you out on a date. We haven't had a real date date since we started dating." He tells her smiling as she hands him a smock to put on. "That's a lot of dating but I see what you mean."

He watches her as she grabs some paint setting it up for them before sitting down and painting. She smiles as he looks at her shaking his head before picking up his own paintbrush.

"Oh Boing." She said after a minute looking his way. "Yes I'll go out with you." She smiles wider when she sees the red on his cheeks.

* * *

Lucas tossed his baseball up in the air as he laid on his bed. Ever since they got home he had just stayed in his room not really doing anything. He hadn't even unpacked his bags. He was as Josh deemed him in a sour mood since he wouldn't admit to being a bigger idiot than Josh was when denying he loved Maya and wanted a someday.

He tosses the ball up once more as Josh comes in his room snatching it before he can catch it. "Hey can I have my ball back?" Lucas asks as Josh tossed it up shaking his head. "I'm not sure you have any Friar." Lucas mimics him as he walks out the room following josh who was putting away groceries.

"What's this?" He asks looking at the food items Josh had bought. "Trying to get me drunk dude?" He asks showing Josh the bottle of wine he was holding as josh snatches it back. "No that's for Maya she's coming over for dinner and You can't be here."

Lucas frowns at him grabbing a water from the fridge sitting on the counter. "Dude come on where am I gonna go?" Josh shakes his head as he finishes putting away the food. "I don't know but you know if Maya sees you here she is going to hit you."

Lucas sighs before slipping off the counter going back to his room. "Why make things hard on yourself just tell Riley the truth." He turns around as Josh walks over picking up his wallet and pulling out the one thing that Lucas always looked at.

"Show her and tell her the truth all of it. From the beginning the whole brownie story." He tosses Lucas his wallet as he walks out closing his door. Lucas looked at the thing in his hand smiling before putting it back in his wallet.

Maybe Josh was right and he needed to get out his head and do something about his Riley situation.

"I think I'm gonna to visit with my folks." Lucas announces walking into the kitchen as Josh was peeling potatoes. "That's good you should." Josh tells him quickly surprising Lucas. "What did you do?" Lucas asks looking at him with folded arms. Josh chuckles smiling at him not saying anything causing Lucas to be even more suspicious.

"Okay fine I was hoping to have the apartment for the night and tomorrow with Maya so you leaving to go home helps me." Lucas narrows his eyes at him as Josh shakes his head throwing a potato peel at him. "You could have just said that dude. Maybe I'll go see your parents and hang in the old tree house?"

"You could do that but I would wait till tomorrow date night for the rents tonight." Lucas nodded heading back to his room grabbing some clothes before picking up his wallet pulling out the paper again smiling at it.

"Okay I'm headed out. Just make sure when you and short stack christen the place stay out of my room please." Josh laughs as Lucas grabs his keys heading out the door.

Lucas drummed his fingers on the steering wheel debating with himself if he should go inside or not. "Just go in and if she is inside talk to her. Shouldn't be to hard." He said aloud shaking his head at himself knowing it was harder than he thought.

He gets out walking down the steps of the bakery taking a deep breath before opening the door. "Oh hey Lucas." Mrs. Matthews says waving as she pours a cup of coffee for a customer. He looks at her smiling sitting at the counter before looking around.

"Looking for someone?" She asks smiling at him as he chuckled rubbing his neck. "I was hoping to see Riley but I guess she isn't here?" She shakes her head as he looks around telling him she was with her father since he had some making up to do.

"Oh." He said slightly happy and disappointed knowing she wasn't there. "You want to leave a message for her?" He drums his fingers on the counter before getting up again. "No that's okay." He tells her bye heading back out to his car

* * *

"Crap!" Josh yells out burning his finger on the candle he was attempting to light. He wanted everything to go perfect for him tonight especially since he had something important to give Maya. He just hoped she didn't think he was moving to fast since they had barely started dating.

Although they had already told each other they loved each other.

He checks on the chicken he had in the oven before setting up the plates and cup making sure the wine was chilled. He checked the time seeing Maya would be there in ten and hurried to the bathroom to shave.

Cutting himself twice for being in a rush leaving bits of toilet paper on his face while he combed his hair smiling since it was working with him. He checked the time and seen Maya would be there any minute. Maybe his hair wasn't working with him like he thought.

He quickly changed hopping as he tried to put on his shoe as he hears someone knock dropping the one he was holding when he opens the door seeing Maya in a baby blue dress biting her lip smiling at him. "Wow." He whispers as she giggles softly touching his cheek pulling off the toilet paper.

"That's embarrassing." He mutters as he wipes at his face letting her in. "No it's sweet you shaved your little scruff for me." She tells him rubbing at his face. He grabs her hand pulling her to him kissing her as she blushes. "It was not a little scruff." He whispers in her ear making her giggle again.

"So I hope you're hungry." He tells her handing her the lilies he got her. He smiles at her as she smells them before putting them in the vase he had on the table. "So you cooked?" She asks lifting an eyebrow at him smiling. He shakes his head as he ties his apron on opening the oven as Maya stands next to him.

"You cooked!" She laughs as he cuts a piece off giving it to her to try. "I do know my way around a kitchen Hart." She nods as he takes the chicken to the table setting up the rest of the food he had. "This is amazing Boing but you didn't have to you know?" She tells him as he places a napkin on her lap.

"This is our first official date of course I did. I wanted to go all out." He lights the candles watching the light dance in her blue eyes. She smiles as Josh sits across from her. "So how was your day?" He asks as they both look at each other and begin to laugh.

"Pretty good spent the day with this extremely hot guy painting in my studio." He nods smiling at her grabbing her hand. "Extremely hot you say?" She nods biting her lip. "But you called me so he had to leave." She starts laughing as Josh playfully bites her hand before serving their food.

"This was amazing Josh thank you." Maya tells him as he pours her a little more wine as they sit on the couch. "Your welcome gorgeous. I actually have another surprise for you." She lifts her eyebrows looking at him as he takes her cup setting down.

She tilts her head at him as he stands scratching his head before sitting back down next to her. "I know we haven't been together for along time and we could have if I didn't pretend someday wasn't something I wanted. But I'm glad we're together now." Maya kisses him telling him me too as he smiles pulling a box from his pocket.

Her eyes widen as Josh takes her hands chuckling softly. "It's not an engagement ring Hart so breath." She playfully hits him but turns red when he says someday though. He hands her the box as she opens it looking at it.

"Do you like it? I know I could have gotten you jewelry but I thought letting you know you can come and go as you please was better." He chews his lip as Maya stares at the key in her hand before she starts laughing. "I should have gotten you jewelry huh?" He goes to take the key back but Maya snatched it pulling him by his shirt kissing him.

"I love the key." She whispers against his lips making him smile. "You do?" He asks pulling back looking at her. "Of course I do but." She pauses grabbing her purse pulling out her keys. "I already have a copy." He looks at her in surprise as she takes the copy off her key ring.

"How did you get a copy of my key?" He asks as she places the one he gave her on her key ring. She smiles shaking her head as he nods remembering. "Our guys versus girls competition." He tells her as she laughs saying that's how her and Riley beat him and Lucas. They stole their key toilet papering their apartment winning their game.

"Lucas and I always wondered how you two managed to do it without us letting you in." She smiles as Josh pulls her to him so she was laying against him. "I love you you know." He whispers as he plays with her fingers. He chuckles when Maya turns her head towards him saying yeah she guessed she loved him too.

"Is Huckleberry here?" Maya asks turning and straddling his lap as Josh shakes his head. "Nope. The cowboy is already heading home." Maya looked at him in surprise before kissing him. "Looks like your plan is already in play." She whispers kissing his neck.

He nods hoping his other special guest got Riley where she was supposed to be too.

* * *

Since Maya was staying over with Josh after their date and her dad wouldn't leave her side since apparently he did something wrong according to her mom. Riley decided to stay in her old bedroom playing video games with Auggie well into the night.

She turned over in her bed smiling as she's opens her eyes only to scream seeing she wasn't alone. "Uncle Eric what are you doing here?" She laughs as he screams too hitting her with a pillow.

"Hello niche." He sits up as she does the same thing shaking her head at him. "What brings you this way?" She asks getting up and stretching. "Just wanted to see my favorite niche." She narrows her eyes at him as he does it back chuckling. Let's go see what's for breakfast."

She agrees but knew he was up to something since he had that suspicious look in his eyes. "Well even though you didn't rescue me when I screamed I thought I tell you I'm okay." Riley announced pouring herself some coffee looking at her parents.

"Sweetheart we knew it was Eric." Her dad tells her as she frowns sitting down next to him. "So what are we doing today?" She asks looking at her dad who looks at her confused. "Sorry sweetheart I promised your brother we go bowling."

"I could come too. I like bowling." She tells him sipping her coffee. Before he could respond Eric yells out. "No!" They look at him as he chuckles nervously. "I just mean I was hoping you come to philly with me. I have surprise for you there."

She looks at him weirdly but nods agreeing to go. Surprises from her Uncle Eric we're always the best.

"So where's my surprise?" Riley asks as soon as they pulled up to her grandparents place. Eric pinches her nose telling her it was in the backyard. He leads her out to the yard where she smiles looking at the treehouse.

It was bigger than what it use to be since Maya and her would come over to play with Josh and they didn't all fit.

She looks at Eric who points at the treehouse telling her go inside. She climbs up with him following opening the door going in as he locks it from the outside. "Eric what are you doing?" She bangs on the door but he wouldn't answer her so she goes to the window as the door opens and closes with Lucas coming in.

"What is going on here?" She asks ignoring Lucas who was looking at her. "You two need to talk." She looks out the window seeing her grandma standing next to Eric. "Thank you Eric." She hands him a plate of cookies. "Thank you mommy."

Riley sighs sitting down as she rolls her eyes at Lucas. "I have nothing to say to him grandma." Lucas rubs his neck as he goes to say something but she stops him. "Lucas Friar give her your wallet and tell her the truth." Riley looks at Lucas who looks at the door before sighing holding up his wallet.

"Mrs. Matthews I don't think I..." He stops when Riley takes it opening it up dumping it on the floor. She looks at him as he picks it up when she gasps. "Where did you get this from?" She whispers holding up the turtle sticker.

"You gave that to me the day we met." He tells her sitting back against the wall. "We met in New York not here." He smiles looking at her before taking the sticker smiling at it. "Actually we met here not officially though." She looks at him and hears her grandma say tell her the story.


	19. Chapter 19

Maya shivered as she opened her eyes glaring at Josh who was wrapped up in his blanket. She would have grabbed the blanket pushing him off the bed if he didn't look so damn cute all snuggled up. She shakes her head kissing his nose before pulling the shirt he gave her down hiding her underwear as she scurried to the bathroom.

Only to laugh when she realized it was only them and Lucas wasn't home. She walks out grabbing her bag thankfully Riley told her take her toothbrush with her. She brushes her teeth and goes back to the room looking around shaking her head at the fact Josh hadn't unpacked.

She unzips it grabbing her gorgeous sweater and taking out the pair of clothes she packed for herself. She grabs her notebook she had brought grabbing a pencil sitting crossed legged sketching him as he slept.

"Are you drawing me?" Josh asks as Maya smiled kissing him. "Yes I am." She tells him smiling as he opens one eye looking at her. "What time is it?" He widens his eyes when Maya tells him ten. "How long have you been up?" He yawned untangling himself from the blanket.

"Seven since someone is a blanket hog." Maya tease putting down her sketchbook and straddling him touching him with her cold hands. "I'm sorry Maya I should have gotten you another blanket." Maya shakes her head as she kisses him pulling the blanket back over them snuggling against him.

"Much better now." She whispers as he chuckles kissing her. "Where you get the sweater from?" He asks as Maya looked down at it. "My boyfriend bought it for me at a festival in San Francisco." She bites her lip as Josh looks at her.

"Dr. turtleneck is so dead." Maya giggles before kissing him again. "Farkle didn't tell me. I figured it out. Besides you're the only person who calls me gorgeous." Josh covered his face as Maya giggles. "I never did thank you for it." Josh lowers his hands as Maya kisses him.

"Your very welcomed. How about I go get us some breakfast?" Maya nods her head as Josh gets up kissing her. "A girl can get use to this kind of treatment." He shakes his head as he grabs a sweater from his closet. "Just think if we lived together." He widens his eyes as Maya gasps.

"Are you asking me to move in with you?" She asks as he sits on the edge of the bed scratching his head. "I...I mean.. I don't know if... do you want to live together?" Maya smiled at how nervous he was since she was feeling the same thing.

"You don't think it's to soon since we barely started dating?" She asks biting her lip knowing it might be but was secretly hoping he say no. He grabs her hands kissing them as he smiles at her. "Normally it would be but I don't think it's to soon at all especially for us." Maya smiled biting her lip as Josh cups her cheek.

"Who knows if mom gets Lucas and Riley to talk you'll probably be here more than at your place anyway." Josh shrugs as Maya agrees putting her arms around his neck. "Do you think they're talking now?" Josh looks at his alarm clock hoping Eric had taken Riley over.

"Hopefully." He tells her pulling her so she was on his lap. "So what do you say gorgeous?" She tilts her head as he chuckles. "You want to live together?" Maya bob her head back and forth as josh tickles her sides making her giggle.

"I'll think about it."

* * *

Lucas rubbed his neck looking at Riley who was waiting to hear the story he knew there was no way he was getting out of it now. Especially with Amy Matthews guarding the treehouse door. He takes a deep breath and begins.

"When I first moved here I was kind of mad and sad but mostly mad. But what kid wouldn't be when their parents move them away from their home."

Lucas sees Riley nod along listening to him. "Well I didn't have a lot of friends and honestly I think the only reason Josh agreed to be my friend was because of our parents. He could tell I didn't want to be here and told me if I ever wanted to get away I could come here." He gestures around to the treehouse.

"I still don't see how that shows you ending up with that sticker." Riley tells him as he looks at it tracing the turtle. "Over the summer when I moved here my father told me I could go back to Texas but ended up changing his mind. I got mad and I'm only admitting this to you but I cried."

He waits to see if she would laugh at him for crying at thirteen but she doesn't. He smiles when she gives him a small one back pulling her knees closer to her resting her head on them.

"Well I came here that day and hid and only Josh knew. I was sitting in here when I first heard and seen you. I looked out the window and there you were. This ten year old doe eye girl frowning but still beautiful."

Lucas watches as she hides her face in her knees but he could still see the slight pink on her cheeks.

"That was the first time I had ever seen you without Maya and you made me laugh when you kicked Josh in the shins. You were actually the first person here to make me laugh." He stops when Riley giggles remembering that day too.

"He didn't want to let me go with them fishing." Riley tells him as they both laugh.

"I couldn't take my eyes off you which was probably weird since I was thirteen and crying in a treehouse." Lucas tells her as he continues his story. "I'm not sure how you found out I was in here but I remember you sitting on the ledge talking to me." Riley looks at him with wide eyes.

"I remember that's how Josh got me to stay. He told me he had a special mission for me. It was you?" Riley asks as Lucas nodded. "Yeah I guess you could say I was a special mission. You were singing some song you had made up when you started talking to me." Lucas watched Riley's cheeks heat up again at his words.

"I didn't answer you but you didn't care you continued to talk to me and eventually stuck the sticker through the door telling me that turtles were your favorite and just like them slowly things would get better. I guess that's what captivated me even more the fact a ten year old was giving me such big advice."

Riley laughs as Lucas looks at the turtle sticker. "That's where your nickname came from too." Lucas tells her as Riley looks at him weirdly again. "Brownie." He tells her with a smile. "You also gave me a brownie saying.." he gets cut off by Riley finishing it for him.

"You can't be sad when you have a brownie in your life." She sniffs as Lucas scoots closer wiping her eyes. "I knew from that moment on I would be okay. Because i had you in my life. My little brownie." He cups her cheek as she leans into it. "That's why you call me that?" Riley whispers looking at him.

He nods taking a deep breath. "Yeah and that's why I made sure I always went with Josh to New York. I wanted to always be around you and make you happy. Aside from this past week where I made you crazy" Riley giggles softly as she bites her lip looking at Lucas.

"Why couldn't you just tell me that?" She asks as Lucas rubbed his neck knowing he had to tell her. "I wanted to trust me. I wanted to tell you everyday."

"What about my sixteenth birthday?" Riley asks. Lucas smiles remembering that day and knowing he wanted desperately to kiss her. "I wanted to kiss you but how do you kiss a girl without telling her that you have been in love with her since you were thirteen?" Riley gasps as she looks at him.

"You love me?" He nods cupping her cheeks again looking at her lips and then her eyes leaning in when the door swings open.

* * *

"Did you tell her yet?" Josh asks knocking on the door before opening it. He widened his eyes when he sees the position they were in. "I interrupted something didn't I?" He asks as Riley and Lucas both glare at him nodding their heads.

"Oh well I'll just leave you to it then." He starts to close the door when Cory comes running out the house shouting no. "Dad? When did you get here?" Riley asks as her and Lucas climbed out the treehouse.

"You two have been in there for over an hour and a half." Eric tells them as they both look at each other and Josh could tell they were thinking it was a lot shorter. "So I..." Lucas starts to say looking at Riley as Cory comes and grabs her hand.

"Not today cha chi I need her to help run some errands for me and with me." He pulls her away as Riley looks back smiling at him as Josh nudges him. Lucas looks at him as he pulls him back to the treehouse.

"Mom I think we locked the wrong Matthews in there with Lucas!" Eric shouts as Josh throws a block at him as he laughs. "So what happened?" He asks turning back to Lucas who rubs his neck shrugging. "I need details but keep in mind that's my niece."

Lucas gives him a look before leaning against the wall sighing. "I don't know I told her the truth and..." he stops as Josh groans. "And?..." He asks as Lucas pops the door open looking at him. "But you two were in here for awhile and all you did was tell her your Maya story?"

"My Maya story?" Lucas asks looking at Josh with a confused expression. "Yeah dude your Maya to Riley's Josh." Lucas looks at him weirdly before punching him in the arm. "I don't know what I am to her since you came and ruined it. Thanks for that by the way."

"So the whole time you two were just staring at each other?" Josh asks as Lucas shakes his head. "No telling her the whole story took time especially since she found my sticker." Josh makes a face as Lucas shakes his head again pulling the turtle sticker out his wallet.

"This sticker dummy." He hands it to Josh who smiles handing it back. "Wow you really do love my niece huh?" Lucas nods rubbing at his neck. "But I still don't know if she feels the same way." Lucas tells him as Josh punches him in the leg.

"Really dude? You guys were about to kiss I'm pretty sure she feels the same way." Lucas punches him back as they make their way out the treehouse. "She could have been caught up in the moment." Josh looks at him and begins to laugh before hitting him upside the head. "Boy you're one insecure cowboy."

Lucas gives him a look before closing his eyes as Maya launches herself at Josh kissing him. "So the honeymoon stage is still in effect I see? You stayed out of my room right?" Lucas asks them looking through his fingers at them as they continued to make out. "I'm leaving." Lucas says starting to walk away but Maya grabs his shirt.

"Hold up did you talk with Riles about loving her forever?" Maya asks as Lucas gives Josh a look. "Dude you told her?" Josh puts his arm around her shoulder smiling. "I had to she was trying to sing along with the radio." Maya gasps as Lucas laughs watching Josh run away.

"Okay I give." Josh tells her falling on the ground panting as she straddles him. "Take it back." She tells him as he leans up kissing her. "What is going on here?" Josh stops kissing her as he sees his mom standing in the doorway with her hands on her hips. "Josh said I couldn't sing Mrs. Matthews."

She gasps as she tells Maya she should have hit him. "Mom!" Josh says as Maya and Lucas laugh. "So what are we going to do about Lucas situation?" Lucas looks at her as Maya helps Josh up. "Mrs. Matthews there wouldn't be a situation if your son hadn't open the door when he did."

She looks at Josh hitting him. "Mommy it wasn't my fault he didn't make a move." She hits him again as they all go back in the house. "Joshua Gabriel that is your niece you're talking about." Maya and Lucas laugh as he sticks his tongue out at them.

"Well Lucas what do you plan to do about Riley?" Josh asks as he sits on the counter. "I have an idea but I need Mr. Matthews out of the way." Josh turns towards his mom who smiles. "Mom think you have one more scheme up your sleeve?"

She smiles tying her apron on telling them she would handle Cory.

* * *

"He loves me." Riley smiled as she held the clothes her dad said he was going to buy her to keep boys away. "Yes honey I do love you." Her dad tells her kissing her head pulling Riley from her Lucas thoughts.

She rolls her eyes looking at the pile of clothes in her arms she didn't know she had. "Dad what is this?" She asks holding up the turtleneck sweater dress that looked like it could fit her and Maya together and still have room.

"Just trying to have you keep up with how the kids dress nowadays honey." He smiles at her handing her the dress and pushing her towards the dressing room. "Daddy I'm not buying this." She tells him holding it out to him.

"I'm buying it for you sweetie." Riley sighs sitting in the dressing room pulling out her phone. She smiles seeing she had texts messages but frowns when she sees they aren't from Lucas. "Are you trying on the dress Riley?" Her dad asks knocking on the door.

"Yes daddy and it's hideous." She tells him staring at it on the hanger still. She text Maya asking if Lucas was still there since she needed to talk to him. She bit her lip smiling thinking about him again. "He loves me." She whispers looking at her reflection in the mirror.

She gets up taking the dress and handing it back to her dad. "I can't daddy it's no." She tells him shaking her head. He sighs taking her to store after store for the next two hours. "Daddy can we go home my feet hurt." Riley tells him as they sit in the car and she takes off her shoes.

"Just one more store please?" He tells her pouting when she tells him no. She jumps out the car racing inside the house disappointed when she only sees Maya with her grandma. "Well hello to you too." Her grandma jokes as Maya laughs.

Riley smiles hugging her looking around the room. "He isn't here sweetheart." Riley looks at her as her dad comes in the door. "Cory I need you to take me to bingo at the club. Let's go." She doesn't give him a chance to respond as Maya grabs Riley's hand taking her upstairs.

"What's going on?" She asks as Maya tosses a purple dress at her. "No questions just change hurry." Maya tells her taking her hair out and brushing it. She finishes getting her ready as she puts a blindfold on her taking her outside again.

"Maya is this necessary?" Riley asks not hearing Maya as she takes her blindfold off gasping. "Do you like it?" Lucas asks standing in a suit holding a single rose gesturing at the twinkle lights they set up. "It's.." Riley starts to say as Lucas walks up wiping her eyes. "How?" She asks giggling as he gives her the rose.

"Your grandma. She helped a lot since Maya and Josh wouldn't stop making out." He chuckles as Riley makes a face. "So what is all this?" Riley asks as Lucas takes her hand leading her to the treehouse again. "A do over of sorts." He says confusing her. "Do over of what?"

He opens the treehouse door revealing a small cake that said happy sixteenth birthday on it. "You didn't have to do this you know." Riley tells him biting her lip feeling the heat rush to her cheeks with the smile he is giving her.

"I think I did." He whispers rubbing her reddened cheek lighting her cake. He softly sings happy birthday brownie to her making her giggle. "Blow out the candle." He whispers as she does it. "You make a wish?" He asks as she watches him cut into the cake. "Yeah I did." He looks at her as she pulls him to her kissing him.

He grips her waist as she holds on to his jacket not wanting to let go. "Wow." He pants as they pull apart. She giggles as he kisses her again before pulling back. "I love you too." He looks at her with wide eyes shaking his head. "You don't have to say just because I did." He tells her as she rolls her eyes.

"You think that's what I'm doing?" She asks folding her arms across her chest. "Well isn't it? You've never said anything." Riley shakes her head smashing cake in his face. "Can't believe I'm in love with a guy who refuses to believe I love him?" She gets out the treehouse with him following.

"Wait so you do?" He asks wiping his face. "Yes you idiot I mean I known I liked you but somewhere along the way I fell pretty.." She doesn't finish as Lucas pulls her to him kissing her again. "I guess I didn't believe it until you admitted it." He tells her when they pull apart. "I know what you mean."

He goes to kiss her again when they hear someone yell out. "Oh no not today buddy!" Lucas kisses her cheek as he runs making her laugh as her dad chases him.


	20. Chapter 20

**Final chapter. Maybe we'll see if it's ready to end yet. Okay so it's not the final chapter the next one will be. Fluffiness ahead.**

 **Two weeks later**

Riley tiptoed out her room grabbing her camera and tripod. The sun was just starting to come up and she wanted to capture it swimming over the ocean. She reached the kitchen and said a silent thank you to Farkle for setting the coffee pot for her. How he knew she was going to get up that early she didn't know.

She pours herself some in the thermos she had grabbing a muffin as she walked out Farkle beach house heading for the water. She took her flip flops off letting the cold sand sink between her toes not bothered by it. She had just set her stuff down when she feels his arms wrap around her.

"Only you would wake this early to take pictures Brownie." She giggles softly as he plants kisses on her neck and then her cheek. She smiles as she turns around putting her arms around his neck. "You didn't have to get up." She tells him as he shakes his head kissing her.

"For you Brownie I do anything." She blushes as Lucas finishes setting up her tripod biting at her lip. She smiles fiddling with the little turtle bracelet he gave her after he came back from being chased by her dad. She couldn't help laughing at the fact he was covered in grass stains and was missing a shoe.

He told her it was well worth it as he handed her the gift. They made it official that same day but according to her dad it wasn't until after the forty eight hours apart where he interrogated Lucas.

"I missed you last night and this morning and everyday not waking up seeing your beautiful face." Lucas tells her as she adjusts her camera. "Uncle Josh isn't a good cuddle buddy?" She asks giggling as he said no he was a blanket hog.

"I miss you too. Maya isn't a morning person." Lucas walks behind Riley leaning his head on her shoulder. "So when do you think Mr. and Mrs. Matthews are going to end this crazy fight?" Riley shrugs her shoulders as Lucas plants a kiss on them letting her take her pictures.

It was true since Riley and Lucas got together Maya and Josh talked to them about maybe moving in with each other. Although Riley and Lucas were skeptical since they barely got together they decided to try it. It worked out for them but somehow backfired on Maya and Josh.

They ended up fighting with each other but quickly made up only to fight about who said sorry first. A childish fight they were still in resulting in Maya moving back in with Riley.

"Should we meddle?" Lucas asks as Riley sits in between his legs resting against his chest. "No they will work it out they just like to get under each other's skin. It's their thing." Riley tells him as he wraps his arms around her. He kisses her cheek as she smiles biting her lip.

"Thanks for the coffee." She tells him as she turns looking at him. "What coffee?" He asks smiling at her. "I thought it was Farkle but it was you wasn't it?" He shrugs as she narrows her eyes at him making him smile. "Okay it was me. I know you like to come out here and I didn't want you to go without your caffeine fix."

Riley shakes her head putting her arms around his neck. "Lucas Friar I didn't think it was possible to love you more." He lightly chuckles as she leans forward pretending she was going to kiss him before standing up.

"That's cruel... what are you doing brownie?" He asks her as she begins to unbutton her shirt. "Well I'm thinking it's just you and me right now." She says taking off her shirt revealing her bra as she takes her pants off too. "Why don't we go for a swim?" She kisses him quickly as she runs into the water with Lucas watching shaking his head.

"Come in Luke!" He takes off his clothes running in as they begin to splash each other.

* * *

Maya smiled as she watched Lucas and Riley laughing and splashing around in the water together. She remembered when her and Josh were like that before they got married and then they moved in together and everything changed.

Okay so technically they weren't married but Maya pretended they were. They were happily in love with each other and then it came crashing down.

Riley told her she should just tell Josh she didn't want to fight anymore and that she loved him. Maya had no doubt in her mind that she did love him he just bugged her with his constant need for everything to be clean and neat.

He literally was worse than Monica Geller from friends. She knew he was a neat freak and all but when she moved in boy was he crazier than ever. She'll admit she is slightly messy but she does pick up after herself. Occasionally.

She sipped on her coffee closing her eyes letting the sun warm her face. She hears rather than sees Josh walk outside clearing his throat rather noisily. She opened her eyes glaring at him as he walked back in the house with a sneaky smile.

She shivered with anger as she drank her coffee. She knew he was doing it on purpose flaunting those blue eyes of his that always got her heart racing. She wasn't going to apologize first for their fight. Not just because she was being stubborn or because she was competitive.

No she simply couldn't remember what they were fighting about in the first place so she was in no way going to apologize.

"Morning Peaches." Riley cheered walking up to her wearing Lucas shirt over her bra and underwear. "Morning Riles, Huckleberry." Maya salutes him with her cup as he shakes his head. "Short stack." He tipped his imaginary hat at her as he kissed Riley's cheek walking back to grab her tripod.

"You two sicken me." Maya tells her as Riley rings out her hair. "I assume you and uncle Josh are still in a trial separation?" Riley asks as they head inside to their shared room. Riley rolls her eyes as Maya tells her only because her uncle refused to say sorry.

"Maya do you even remember what you two fought about?" Riley asks her as Maya layed on the bed tapping her stomach. "No." She pouts as Riley laughs laying next to her. "So why don't you and uncle Josh stop being so childish and make up already." She pats her leg as she gets up pulling out her bathing suit.

"You just want us to make up so you and Ranger Rick can stare at each other all goofy-like like you have been since you started dating." Maya tells her sitting up and going to the window. She looks out of it and sees Josh with Lucas setting breakfast on the table outside.

She bites her lip shaking her head as she sees him smiling at her before slipping off his shirt sitting directly in her eye line. "What are you staring at?" Riley asks walking over shaking her head. "He wants to play huh?" Maya tells her getting up grabbing her bathing suit and going to the bathroom.

"Oh yeah you two are so not childish." Riley tells her sarcastically as she comes out showing her it. "Oh please I'm not being childish that's Josh. Besides today isn't about him remember we promised to help Zay find a girl since he was in town?" Maya tells her as they grab their things heading back downstairs.

It was true when Zay came down a week ago he was going crazy with boredom since everyone was paired off and making out. He started enjoying himself more when Maya and Josh got into their lover spat giving him time with the boys as he called it.

"Well good morning ladies." Farkle announces as they walk outside. Maya smiles at him putting on her sunglasses as she sits across from Josh who was still smiling at her making her squirm in her seat. "So what kind of lady friend did you have in mind Zay?" Maya asks trying not to look at Josh for to long.

"I'm not picky as long as she gets me." Zay tells her as Riley awes him giving him a hug before Lucas breaks it up. "Paws off my brownie Babineaux. You know how long it took me to get her?" Everyone shares a look at the table before they all begin to laugh. "It wouldn't have been long if you just told her how you feel." Maya tells him as Lucas fake laughs and Riley sits on his lap.

"The main thing is we are together now." She tells him kissing him as everyone grimace. "Okay so breakfast first then we find a girl for Zay." Josh announces as everyone agrees digging into their breakfast.

* * *

Josh smiled as he stared at Maya watching how he had her right where he wanted her. Lucas told him he was crazy for messing with her instead of telling her sorry. He knew saying sorry was to easy and honestly he couldn't remember why they were in a fight anymore.

But he was enjoying watching the effect he had on her with just one look.

"What about her?" Lucas asks nudging him pulling his attention from Maya who was down the beach with Riley and Smackle. "No way." Zay tells him saying she was to tall for him. Josh and Lucas shake their heads as they go back to looking at the girls passing.

Josh turns his head back to Maya gulping when he seen Maya slipped off her shirt and shorts showing off the blue bathing suit that tied around her neck. The one that he had help pick out and the one that resulted in them fooling around in the dressing room.

He narrows his eyes at her as she winks walking past him with Riley and Smackle who were shaking their heads. "Maya plays dirty." Josh mutters to the guys who laugh at him. "Dude don't pretend you weren't doing the same earlier." Lucas tells him as he puts on his sunglasses.

"What?" He says slipping off his shirt again stretching and looking Maya's way. "Oh yeah cause that's what everyone wanted your chest with their breakfast." Farkle says earning Hi fives from the guys and a glare from Josh.

"Just tell the girl your sorry. It'll make you feel better." Zay says getting up running into the water splashing the girls who laugh splashing him back. "He's right Josh." Farkle adds getting up going out to the water. Josh shakes his head as he taps his chin before smiling.

"Oh I know that look. It's about to get messy isn't it?" Lucas asks as Josh chuckles. "Maybe. Not sure yet. What are you doing tonight?" He asks looking at Maya and then at Lucas again. "Well I'm taking a certain brunette I happen to love on a picnic dinner beach date."

Josh gasps putting his hand on Lucas arm and the other on his heart. "Dude that's so romantic but I'm going to be busy so I can't make it." Lucas shakes his head as he playfully punches him in the arm as they get up racing each other to the water.

After chasing and splashing each other in the water the gang head to out and grab lunch. Josh made sure to sit next to Maya as they kept messing with each other as the rest of the gang shook their heads at them.

"Josh what are you doing?" Riley asks linking arms with him as he had just had his hand on Maya's back rubbing circles on her hip making her squirm and her cheeks turn red. "I'm not doing anything just walking with friends along the boardwalk." He tells her putting on a wide smile.

"Uncle Josh I feel like you want me to kick you in the shins?" Riley tells him as he turns slightly from her. "Okay okay." He tells her laughing holding up his hands. "But I can't help it I love how her little blue eyes get set on fire when I mess with her. She's adorable. I love the girl."

Riley smiles shaking her head at him muttering so childish as he smiles at her. "You two need to make up already before one of you snap." Riley tells him as they catch up with the gang. "Oh I plan to end it don't worry." He calls out to Farkle walking with him as he tells him his plan.

"Well I can't believe Zay had us looking for a girl for him and ends up with the first girl that offers to buy him a drink." Riley tells Maya as they walk back towards the house. "Boys." Maya tells her as Lucas comes and steals Riley away.

"Ms. Hart." Josh clears his throat watching as Maya turns around narrowing her eyes at him making him smile. "I request your presence for dinner tonight." He bows as Maya shakes her head folding her arms across her chest. "And if I say no?" She asks as he could see that light in her eyes he loved setting on fire.

"Trust me you wouldn't want to miss out on this. Dress nicely dinner in thirty." He tells her before kissing her cheek and running into the house.

"Okay I got everything you asks for." Farkle tells him as he hesitatingly gives him the bag. "Dr. Turtleneck calm down I'll clean up everything." Josh tells him patting his shoulder as Farkle shook his head walking away.

Josh checks his watch seeing he still had a couple of minutes before Maya hopefully joined him. He knew if she didn't he would go upstairs and throw her over his shoulder bringing her down. He lights the candles looking up smiling as he sees Maya walking towards him in a black dress.

"Okay I'm here." She tells him smiling sarcastically at him making him smile. "Well you look gorgeous." He tells her taking her hand bringing her closer to him. He pulls out her seat placing a taco on her plate with a cup of wine.

"Cheers." He tells her clinking his cup with hers. Maya sips it before narrowing her eyes at him. "I'm not saying sorry first." Maya tells him as Josh nods. "I know." He tells her unwrapping his taco biting into it. He smiles as he eats watching as Maya ate but kept her eyes on him the whole time.

"Dessert?" Josh asks bringing out the strawberry cake he had Farkle get. He sits next to Maya as she looks at him. "Why are you doing this?" She asks as Josh knew what was coming next. "Because I love you." He tells her rubbing her cheek before turning back to the cake. "Besides you still owe me an apology."

Maya growled and Josh smiled even when she smeared cake on his face. "I knew it!" She shouts as he smears cake on her. They look at each other and begin to throw cake at each other until there was nothing left.

They stare at each other panting as Maya pulls Josh to her kissing him. "I'm sorry." They say together when they pull apart. "Honestly I don't know what we were fighting about anyways." Josh tells her wiping the cake from her hair. Maya laughs telling him she didn't remember either.

"Can we agree to talk instead of fighting?" Josh asks as Maya smiles at him. "Agreed." She tells him pulling him back to her kissing him. "Move back in with me?" He whispers pulling back. "Yes." Maya tells him as he lifts her on the table kissing her again.

* * *

"Lucas where are we going?" Riley laughed as Lucas held her hand leading her towards the secluded part of the beach he found. He had blindfolded her after she got changed holding her hand the whole time.

"Almost there beautiful just a couple more steps." He stops setting the basket he was holding down and taking the blindfold off her eyes.

Riley gasps as she sees the picnic blanket and roses laid out. "Luke it's amazing thank you." She kisses him as he cups her cheek before leading her to the blanket sitting down. "I figured we could use a date night since we rarely get them with the in laws fighting with each other."

Riley giggled nodding her head as he hands her a soda. "And what perfect place to have it then on the beach under the stars." Riley tells him as she looks up. Lucas smiled at her pulling out the food. He had a surprise for her later that he hoped she would love.

"Here you go brownie." He hands her a bowl of cold noodle salad. Something he had discovered she makes and loves to eat. "Hey you found a place that makes this?" Riley asks digging into it with her fingers as Lucas hands her a fork and napkin.

"Sorry so where is this place I plan to live there forever?" She blushes as Lucas shakes his head. "Actually I made it." He tells her rubbing his neck as she tilts her head smiling at him. "Don't do that." He tells her taking her bowl setting it down next to his.

"Do what?" She asks placing her hand on his. "You know tilt your head flashing those brown eyes at me making me want to kiss you." She moves closer putting her arms around his neck. "So kiss me." She whispers as he smiles pulling her to him. "Your so corny Friar." Riley whispers when they pull apart.

"Well only when it comes to you Riley." He rubs her cheek softly kissing her before handing her back her food. "So you never told me how you learn to make this?" She tells him munching on it. "Well I asked your dad who made me pay him twenty bucks to tell me who." He tells her as she silently giggles.

"You mean my grandma?" She asks as he nods his head. "If I had known that I definitely wouldn't have paid your dad money. He conned me." Lucas tells her as she laughs when he begins to pout. "Aw my poor baby want me to kiss you and make you feel better?" She smiles as he nods his head right before kissing him.

"Better?" She asks as he cups her cheeks kissing her. "Much." She smiles as he clears their food and lay staring up at the stars. "So." Lucas nervously starts as Riley turns her head towards him. He reaches in his pocket and widens his eyes sitting up patting all of them confusing Riley.

"What's going on?" Riley asks as Lucas pats his pockets and dumps the dishes out the basket. "I can't believe this." He mutters to himself. "What's wrong?" Riley asks putting her hand on his arm. Lucas sighs before looking at her giving her a small smile.

"I forgot it." He tells her laying back down as Riley looks at him with a confused expression. "Forgot what?" She asks laying across his chest smiling at him. "Your anniversary present." Riley widens her eyes as she sits up looking at him.

"Luke we already celebrated our anniversary." She smiles as he shakes his head. "No the anniversary of our first meeting officially." Riley giggles softly shaking her head putting her arms around his neck kissing him. "It is possible." Riley tells him when they pull apart referencing what she said that morning.

"Want to go back and get it?" She asks as he nods gathering all the stuff walking hand in hand. "So what was it?" She asks as they near the house. "I named a star for you." He tells her as she smiles at him. "Lucas Friar my corny romantic." She giggles as they reach the backyard.

"What is..." Lucas starts to say as they both stop looking at the patio. "Oh my god!" Lucas shouts as Riley closed his eyes walking back towards the beach. "Okay I think it's safe to say Mr. and Mrs. Matthews made up." Riley giggles as they walk hand in hand.

"Yeah and I'm pretty sure Farkle is going to want to burn that table now." Lucas tells her shivering in disgust as Riley laughs.


	21. Chapter 21

**I wonder if this is to corny. I may just redo. Let me know what you think.**

 **Split into two chapters Joshaya and then Rucas**

 **Epilogue-One year later summer**

Maya wiped her eyes as she held on to her most favorite person in the entire world. This was the first time they were ever going to be apart from each other and they both hated it. "I can't believe I have to let you go." Maya pouts stomping her foot. "This is so not fair!"

"I know the farthest and longest we've been apart is this." Riley gestures pulling back but keeping her hands on Maya's shoulders. "I can't do it." Riley cries as they pull each other back into their hug.

"You two realize you're only going to be apart for like two weeks right?" Josh tells them as they both turn their heads glaring at him causing him to hold up his hands and back up.

"Are you two still hugging?" Lucas asks readjusting his bag on his shoulder. "Brownie we have to go." Riley pouts as Maya pulls her back for another hug. "I don't want to see the world without you honey."

"I don't want to see it without you either Peaches!" Riley cries as Josh and Lucas pry them apart. Maya was off to Berlin to work at alte nationalgalerie museum for two weeks while Riley was offered to travel around Europe taking photos and writing about her experience.

Josh and her were going to join after since technically Riley asked Maya to tag along with her.

She was excited to be offered the chance to work at the museum. Although just like Riley she didn't want to be away from her.

"Girls come on." Josh tells them as he puts his arm around Maya's shoulder. "You guys are just jealous of our relationship." Maya tells him as she and Riley pinch their boyfriend's cheeks. Maya and Riley laugh when Josh and Lucas share a look and fake cry hugging each other.

"Final boarding call for flight..." Maya shakes her head blocking it out as her and Riley share a look again before hugging. "I'll miss you Peaches." Riley cries as Lucas pulls her off Maya walking away with her. "Take care of her Ranger Rick!" Maya yells out as Riley repeats it back to Josh.

Josh shakes his head at her as Maya playfully nudges him as they walk to get on their plane.

Maya looked around nervously checking everything on the plane as people passed by looking at her. "Ferret calm down." Josh whispers grabbing her hand and kissing it. Maya smiles at him as she takes a deep breath gripping his hand tightly. "Maya you've been on a plane before why are you so nervous?"

She shrugged as he tells her he was going to get her a cup of coffee to settle her nerves. He kisses her cheek as he gets up winking at her when he stops to talk to a flight attendant.

Maya smiled and then grabbed her bag pulling out her sketchbook staring at the one drawing she drew. The real reason she was a big bundle of nervous nerves well one of the reasons.

A single diamond ring she had found in his closet.

Not like she was looking for it or anything. Okay so she was looking for it. She had overheard him talking to his mom about marriage and when did she know his dad was the one. She knew he could just be asking to asks since she found out he was a big ole gooey romantic.

She didn't mind it though since he always let her draw him. That was their thing. He would be all sweet and she would draw him she had notebooks full of his face or side profile. Their relationship was amazing apart from their not sure what what it was fight.

She shook her head as she stared at the picture of the diamond ring tracing her finger over it. She debated with herself if marriage was the right thing for them. She wondered if it would be like when they moved in together. That started off rocky and when she moved back in with him Josh walked on eggshells around her.

It drove her crazy how he wouldn't say anything the first time she hadn't done the dishes. The second time she did it on purpose just to see what he would do. Everything between them was great and she loved living with him.

But it drove her insane so she did what he did to her at the beach house. She wiped the cake she had made all over him and the kitchen counter. Riley and Lucas refused to come into their apartment after walking in on them.

Things had been running smoothly for them she liked that unlike Riley and Lucas who were the stare at each other couple Josh and her were the get under each other's skin couple. She knew they both did it because that's who they were and how she wanted her relationship.

To be with someone who drove her to the brink of insanity of love and pushing her to pursue her passion and she loved every second of it.

"What has you all smiley?" Josh asks sitting down next to her as she closed her sketchbook. "Just thinking about the last time we had cake." She smiles rubbing at his cheek as she watches them turn pink. "Yeah that was a great time."

She smiles before chewing on her lip. "Do you think I'll be good at my internship?" Maya asks Josh voicing her other reason she was nervous. "I think the people at the museum knew what they were doing when they hired you gorgeous." She giggles as he kisses her head. "So long flight what do you want to do?"

Maya tapped her chin as she looks at him. "I think you know Boing." She wiggles her eyebrows at him as he chuckles nodding his head. "Make me look dashing Hart." Maya shakes her head as she pulls out her sketchbook drawing him.

She smiles shaking her head as he puffs out his chest pretending to hold a sword. The other people on their flight we're looking at them weirdly as Maya kept laughing as Josh posed differently for her.

 **Josh**

"Boing carry me my butt is asleep." Maya whined as they got on the escalator. Josh shook his head as he held up their suitcases making her pout. "Gorgeous let's get to the hotel and then you can rest." Even though he knew she wouldn't want to sleep once she saw the city of Berlin.

Sure enough as soon as they stepped outside Maya's eyes lit up taking everything in. "Okay let's go ferret." He intertwined their hands as they catch a cab heading towards their hotel. As soon as they reach their hotel Josh had to carry her in since she was using her blue eyes on him.

"You'll lucky I love you and would do anything for you gorgeous." He kisses her head as they head inside. As soon as they get inside their hotel Maya runs into their bedroom throwing herself on the bed. Josh shakes his head knowing as soon as the bellhop left she was going to start bouncing.

"Hey Hart remember you have to be at work tomorrow so let's not have to take any trips to the emergency room." Josh shouts out to her as soon as he closed their hotel door. He didn't hear her anymore and went in to check on her shaking his head finding her asleep.

He kisses her head before covering her up and heading back to the living room. He looks at the door before pulling out the map of Berlin he had got at the airport. Their anniversary was coming up and he wanted to make it a memorable one for them.

He gets up checking on Maya once again making sure she was asleep before grabbing his bag. He dug in the bottom pulling out his book flipping to the last page. He smiles touching the engagement ring he had got for her.

He knew she knew he had it since she did a horrible job of putting it back where she found it. She started asking questions and he would find her staring at her ring finger from time to time. He chuckles to himself as he thought about it taking the ring out holding it in his hand.

He knew exactly how he wanted to propose and when but he couldn't help but want to mess with her before he actually did it.

"Josh I'm nervous." Maya tells him as she holds her stomach as they stand outside the museum. After putting the ring back Josh went to lay down with her and ended up falling asleep until the next morning. "Maya you'll be fine. Want to know how I know?" He asks getting down on one knee making her gasps.

"Josh.." she whispers as she shakes her head with a smile. "Cause of this." He smiles holding up the penny he found underneath her foot. He chuckles softly as she glares at him before turning to walk into the museum. "Have a good day!" He shouts as she waves her hand.

He chuckles as he heads off taking in the sights. He looked at his phone waiting for the one phone call or text that would put his plan into motion. He wanted everything to be perfect for him and Maya. He had already gotten Katy's permission now he was waiting for Riley's. Lucas was right by waiting until she was miles away and distracted to asks.

He walked around taking in the different buildings taking pictures. He stops to change his film when his phone rings holding it out once he seen who was calling. "Aah! Your asking Maya to marry you?! Aah!" Riley yells as people look weirdly at him.

"Riley calm down your going to make me deaf." He chuckles as she continued screaming into the phone as he hears scuffling. "Hey man I think we lost her." Lucas jokes as Josh can hear her singing in the background. "Okay I think she's better here she is." Lucas says as Josh says hold on.

"You know it's going to be a lot worse for you you know that right?" Josh jokes as Lucas chuckles saying he knew. "Uncle Josh you there?" Riley asks as Josh said yes. "You know you had my permission the moment you finally pulled your head out your ass right?" She giggles as Josh gasps.

"I'm telling Cory and Topanga." He shakes his head as she says they like her better. "Thanks Riley it means a lot." He tells her as he could tell she was smiling on the other end. "No need to thank me Josh just make sure you do it right. She's special." He chuckles nodding his head saying he knew.

"So how is working in the museum everything you imagined it to be?" Josh asked as they walked towards the botanical gardens museum. It was their anniversary and the last week they were in berlin and Josh had a plan up his sleeve.

"It's amazing." Maya tells him with a huge smile on her face. Everytime he asked she say the same thing. She go on about how he was right and she loved all the paintings she got to help bring in and talk about.

"Here we are my little ferret." She gasps as she sees the picnic blanket. "Boing this is amazing." Maya whispers as he smiles at her walking towards the blanket.

"Oh hold on." He tells her getting down on one knee again as Maya looks at him. "Sorry thought my shoe was untied." He tells her standing up as Maya glares at him.

He had been doing things like that to her since she looked through his bag for a sweater and found the ring again. He joked he was holding it for a friend and saying he had found it. He wanted to see how crazy he could make her.

"So do you like it?" He asks as he hands her the lily he was holding. She playfully glares at him as she begins to smile smelling it. "So I have all your favorites even some cake." He wiggles his eyebrows at her as she giggles shaking her head.

"Although we can't get crazy with it here." He gestures around them. "People." He whispers taking her hand kissing it. He hands her the food as they begin to eat watching her as she looked around the garden.

"Happy anniversary." He whispers sliding a box across to her as she widens her eyes picking it up. "I love Maya." He smiles opening the box as Maya shouts yes causing people to look at them. "Yes what?" He asks holding out the locket to her. She frowns as he rubs her cheek before putting the necklace on her.

He knew he was pushing it as he watches her fiddle with her locket as he cleaned up putting everything away. "Want to go for a walk around the river?" He asks as she nodded. He pats his pocket making sure he had the ring as he slipped his hand in hers twirling her as they walked.

"Oh did I tell you Lucas is thinking of proposing to Riley. Crazy right? Marriage?" He chuckles shaking his head as Maya stops glaring at him. "What?" He asks as she hits him with her purse making him smile. "Are you ever going to asks me to marry you?" She shouts as she continues hitting him.

"Yes I do." He tells her as he continues smiling at her as she looks at him with a confused expression. "What?" She whispers looking up at him. He gets down on one knee as Maya backs up holding her purse up. "Joshua Gabriel if you pretend to propose to me I'll kick you in your happy place."

Josh chuckles as he takes her hand in his. "Maya Penelope I meant what I said I love you and I want to spend every minute of every day with you. Whether it's watching you draw me or getting into a cake fight that leads to all good things." He wiggles his eyebrows at her as she smiles wiping her eyes.

"So gorgeous will you marry me?" Maya nods whispering yes as he slips the ring on her finger.

"I can't believe you were going to kick me?" Josh tells her as they sit along the river enjoying the cake he brought. "Hey you kept messing with me it was only fair." He chuckles as she stares at the ring smiling before looking at him.

"So Huckleberry really is proposing?" She asks as she takes a bite of the cake. Josh wipes the crumb from her lip as he nods his head. "Yup and he's pretty nervous about it to." Maya tilts her head looking at him weirdly. "Why?"

"He's afraid she'll say no because we got engaged." Maya laughed shaking her head. "I love that girl and wouldn't mind sharing this experience with her." She looks at him and smiles. "Oh and you too."


	22. Chapter 22

**Part two read chapter before this. Double update**

Lucas glared at his phone as he sat on a bench seeing all the points Riley got for the word she played in their game of scrabble. Ever since they had moved in together they had found themselves looking for something coupley to do. Their friends all laughed at the fact that they wanted to find something like that.

Maya always told them they were an old married couple without the kids and wedding rings. But Lucas didn't care he liked that they played goofy board games on Friday nights instead of going out. One look at Riley as she pouted from losing or dance from winning was the reason why he enjoyed it so much.

But he knew she had to be cheating as he closes the app and calls her up. "Hello cheater." He says as he hears Riley giggling on the other end. "Oh Lucas I don't cheat. Don't be mad cause I'm smarter." He could tell she was enjoying rubbing in the fact he was now two hundred points behind her.

He shook his head as he walked along the Coulée verte René-Dumont. "I know you looked up that word brownie. Your a cheat." She giggled as he could tell she was shaking her head and smiling. "You know I find it pretty sexy when you scowl like that when you lose." She tells him as he stops walking.

"I'm not scowl..." he looks around as he hears her laughing. "Oh Lucas Lucas Lucas you will never find me. I'm to good at this game." Lucas smiles as he looks around the footpath. In every stop they made after Riley took pictures she'd somehow figure out where he was and hid until he spot her.

He continued walking shaking his head as she kept whispering cold to him with every step he took. He stopped turning around as she whispered warmer to him until he spots her coming up behind her scaring her.

"Found you Brownie." He whispers in her ear as she gasps. "You cheat." She tells him putting her arms around his neck as he leans in to kiss her. "Says the girl who googled words to win at scrabble." She gasps as Lucas puts his arm around her shoulder and they start walking.

"You know I could live here." Riley tells Lucas as she twirls in front of him. "Brownie you said that in London and Vienna." She stops twirling playfully glaring at him making him smile. "You take it back Lucas Friar." He chuckles as she puts her arms on her hips. "Whatcha gonna do about it Matthews."

He takes off running as Riley chases after him jumping on his back. "What?" She asks laughing as he started walking with her. "Nothing I just really love you." She smiles kissing his neck. "I really love you too dork." She whispers as he shakes his head at her.

"Lucas stop moving." Riley laughed as she shakes her head focusing her camera on him. He smiles as he crosses his eyes sticking out his tongue at her. According to her she needed photos of him to go along with her article. He was pretty sure she just wanted to take his picture cause she was obsessed with him.

"Brownie do you really need this many photos of me?" He asks laying on the bench as Riley looked over the photos. "Yes I can add them to my Lucas file." He looks at her as her cheeks heat up. "Your Lucas file?" He asks pinching her cheeks.

"I didn't say that." She tells him as he chuckles. "I knew you were obsessed with Brownie." She nudges him as he leans towards her kissing her. "Let's go eat I'm starving." Riley tells him as she stands putting her camera around her neck pulling him up too.

"Same place?" He asks as Riley nods smiling at him. Ever since they arrived in Paris Riley had found a little bakery like her moms. Only problem was everything was in French and Riley didn't speak it that well.

"You just like listening to me order in French." Lucas tells her as she smiles. "Well it is very sexy." He chuckles as he leans towards her. "rien pour toi brownie" he whispers in her ear making her shiver. "See sexy." She skips ahead of him making him shake his head.

Lucas smiled as he watched Riley bite her lip concentrating on her article to go along with her photos. He couldn't help getting swept up in how she always tied her hair into a messy bun sticking a pencil through it. He watched as she bundling up the sleeves of the sweater she was wearing which was his in her hands as she read over what she typed.

"Your staring." She says pulling him from his trance. "I'm gazing admiringly at my beautiful girlfriend." He tells her watching the blush creep on her cheeks. "You meaning creepily." She sing songs pressing a button and closing her laptop as she sits next to him.

"Can you believe that Maya and uncle Josh are engaged?" She asks as he pulls closer to him. "I know it's pretty funny really." He tells her as she looks at him weirdly. "What do you mean?" She asks sitting up. "Well everyone assumed we would be engaged by now." Riley smiles as she kisses him sitting against him again.

"Well I love how we are and besides can you imagine us getting engaged after they just did that would be totally stealing their thunder." Lucas frowns as he looks at the drawer that held the engagement ring he had gotten.

He sighs softly as he knew he couldn't asks her now since he knew she would probably turn him down. He text Josh letting him know he wasn't going to propose anymore.

 **Riley**

Riley frowned as she watched Lucas butter his piece of toast. He had been acting strange the last two days and she couldn't figure out why. She tilts her head at him nudging him slightly pulling him from his thoughts.

"What's going on in that head of yours?" She asks as he chuckles telling her he wondered if he should buy his mom another gift. He smiles before getting up and saying he was going to shower. She sighs as she stares at her breakfast wondering why he was acting like that.

Things were good between them or at least she thought they were. Maybe he wanted to break up but didn't want to since Paris was the city of love. She frowned as she gets dressed leaving him a note saying she was off to take more pictures and would be back later.

She walks around the city dragging her feet not really taking pictures or even enjoying herself as she tries to think what could have possibly happened in the last two days to turn him off. She frowned at her herself as nothing was coming to her even though she was sure it was her.

Maybe it's not that bad she thought walking along the grass by the Eiffel Tower. He still calls me brownie. She throws herself on the grass sighing loudly as the people around her look down at her funny. Probably thinking how can you be frustrated in on of the greatest cities.

"Riles what are you doing?" She looks up smiling as she sees Maya standing over her. "Peaches!" She cries sitting up as Maya sits down hugging each other. "How did you find me?" She asks as they pull apart. "Ranger Rick. He said no matter where you go here in Paris you end up near the Eiffel Tower."

Riley gives her a small smile as Maya notices nudging her asking what was wrong. "I think Lucas is going to break up with me." She frowns as Maya begins to laugh. "It's not funny I'm serious Maya." Riley shouts pushing her over.

"Okay I'm sorry but Riles come on that boy loves you why would he break up with you?" Riley shrugs as she begins to tell Maya what was going on and how she didn't know what happened. Maya shakes her head as Riley sees her look at her ring.

"Honey I'm going to tell you something and I don't want you to freak out. Okay?" Riley widens her eyes and begins to bounce. "I'm getting a little cousin?!" She moves to touch Maya's stomach as she smacks her hands away. "No crazy! Not yet anyway. Huckleberry was going to asks you to marry him."

Riley looks at her with wide eyes and an open mouth in complete shock. "Riley honey you okay?" Maya asks her waving her hand in her face. "He was going to propose?" Riley asks shaking her head and looking at Maya who nods. "See he doesn't love me." Riley tells her as she begin me to cry.

"Honey he does love you." Maya tells her pulling her to her. "I'm pretty sure he still is just not now anymore." Riley wipes her eyes asking why as Maya pulls back holding up her left hand. "He isn't because you guys are?" Riley asks as Maya smiles at her. "He isn't going to asks because what I said huh?" Riley asks as Maya nodded her head.

"What do I do Peaches?" Riley asks leaning her head on Maya's shoulder. "Tell him you do want to get engaged." Riley looks at her before looking at an older couple who reminded her of her parents. "I have a better idea Peaches." Maya looks at her as Riley told her what she planned to do.

Riley shook out her hands as Maya did the finishing touches on her makeup. She had put her plan into motion and she just hoped it worked out for her. "Riles it will be okay Boing is distracting him so we can set up." Riley nodded as she chewed her lip nervously.

"Okay so I got the tile pieces how you wanted them just make sure you hand them out. I marked them for you." Maya tells her as she hands Riley her camera and the travel scrabble she had bought. "What if this doesn't work and he says no and then we break up and..." Maya shakes her head covering her mouth.

"Riles breath. If it doesn't work out then we ditch them and travel the world together like we planned when we were eight." Riley lightly laughed as she pulls Maya into a hug. "Promise?" She whispers as they pull apart and Maya nods.

"Okay I can do this." Riley thought as she headed to the lobby where josh said he left Lucas. She spots him staring out the window smiling. She takes a deep breath smoothing out her dress before approaching him.

"Excuse me but I was told my boyfriend was down here have you seen him?" Lucas chuckles turning around smiling at her. "Afraid not miss." Riley snaps her fingers as Lucas moves closer to her. "Since he isn't here how about I take you out?" Riley giggles as he kisses her cheek before intertwining their hands.

"You look beautiful by the way." Lucas tells her as they head towards the Eiffel Tower. "Thank you so do you. Although I suspect you got dressed up more for my uncle then me." She giggles as Lucas tickles her. "So what are we doing?" He asks as Riley spreads out the blanket she brought.

"Outdoor scrabble. I figured we wouldn't have much time for it since Maya and uncle Josh are with us." Lucas nodded as Riley started taking everything out the bag. "Here I can help." He tells her as Riley struggled with opening the tile bag. "I got it."

She grunted as it rips sending the pieces everywhere. "No!" She shouts as she shakes her head mumbling to herself. "Brownie what's wrong?" She looks at him with a sad face as she couldn't find the marked tiles. "I was going to asks you to marry me with scrabble but now I can't find the right ones."

She sighs tossing the pieces in her hand on the grass. "You were going to asks me to marry you why?" He asks smiling and scooting closer to her. "Your going to laugh." She tells him as he shakes his head and she explains everything. "So now its ruined." She tells him laying down as Lucas chuckles.

"Don't you want to hear my answer?" He asks as Riley frowns at him. "I never asked you anything." He smiles lifting her up as he reaches in his pocket. "How bout I asks then." She gasps as he holds the ring sitting on his knees.

"Will you marry me?" He asks as Riley bit her lip looking around the grass. "What are you doing?" She holds up her finger smiling as she sets three tile pieces on the board. Riley looks at him as she turns the board showing him her answer.

 _YES_

He slips the ring on her finger as she smiles pulling him to her and kissing him. "She said yes!" He shouts as they pull apart making her giggle. "Finally!" Riley turns her head and sees Maya and Josh moving towards them.

"How?" She asks as she looks at Lucas. He smiles shrugging as he kisses her again. "Okay Huckleberry enough you are going to have her for the rest of your life." Maya tells him as she pulls Riley up linking arms walking away.

"Where are you two going?" Josh shouts as Riley and Maya share a look. "We have wedding plans to discuss." Maya shouts as they start walking again. "Shouldn't we be helping?" Lucas shouts out to them. "No!" Riley shouts as her and Maya laugh.

"What are we supposed to do?" Both boys shout. "Play scrabble with Lucas uncle Josh he need all the help he can get!" Riley blows Lucas a kiss as he stands shaking his head. "I knew you cheated!" Both girls shriek as the guys chase after them.


	23. Chapter 23

**Epilogue part two.**

 **One Year Later**

 _"Because I'm in love with you!"_

Maya smiled as she looked around the rooftop and then at her ring thinking back to that night. It still was one of her favorite moments along with Josh's proposal. Although she could have seriously hurt that man if he kept messing with her and didn't propose to her.

She smiles wider as she feel him come from behind her wrapping his arms around her. "Whatcha thinking about soon to be Mrs. Matthews?" Josh whispers in her ear as Maya turns around. "Future Mrs. Matthews?" She asks as Josh nods.

"What? You want to be Hart Matthews or Matthews Matthews?" He asks putting his arms around her waist. "I kind of like the double Matthews." She tells him jokingly as he shakes his head at her before kissing her.

"Hey come on now knock it off." They look and see Zay shaking his head at them. "You guys are as bad as these two." He points at the couple behind him as Josh makes a face making Maya laugh. "Dude that's my niece don't be gross."

Zay shakes his head and points at the other couple. "I meant these two." He says gesturing between the geniuses. "Luke and Riley just stare into each other's eyes." He rolls his head around as Lucas elbows him.

"So you two nervous? Tomorrow is the big day?" Riley asks smiling at them. Maya and Josh share a look and smile at each other. After the double proposal and trying to figure out how and where Riley gave Maya the perfect idea.

To marry on the anniversary of their official first date and the day that makes Maya laugh since according to her future niece it's the day her uncle pulled his head out his ass.

"I'm so ready. Although technically I've been Mrs. Boing Matthews since we were kids." Josh groans covering his face as Maya pulls out the pictures from that day. When they told his parents his mom brought out the old photo albums showing them.

"Aw look at Josh in his little tux." Lucas joked pinching his cheeks. "Okay enough of that. As maid of honor we need to turn this rooftop into a beautiful wedding setting for tomorrow night. Peaches you sure you want a sunset wedding?"

Maya looks around the rooftop and then back at Josh who smiles at her. "I do."

Maya walked along the roof letting her hands touch over the lilies that adorned every space possible. She laughed remembering how Zay and Lucas both tried to say they had to much and how Riley threatened to push them both off the roof if they said it again.

"Hey thinking of running?" Maya turned towards the door shaking her head at Josh. "Joshua Matthews you are not supposed to see me until tomorrow. Riley is going to kill you." Maya tells him as he wraps his arms around her waist. "Well it's a good thing Lucas is distracting her with his gooey romance."

Maya giggled as Josh leans down kissing her neck. "Trying to get a head start on the honeymoon?" Maya moan as Josh backed her to the wall. "Maybe. Or just giving you a sneak preview."

"Ooo I'm telling!" Maya and Josh groan as they turn seeing Zay smiling at them in the doorway. "Zay what are you doing? Get out of here!" Maya shouts throwing her shoe at him making him run down the steps. "Kiss me again before he comes back." Maya whispers as Josh smiles nodding his head.

"What do you think you're doing? The bride and groom can't see each other before the wedding." Riley yells breaking them apart with Zay by her side smiling. "Zay you're such a blabber mouth." Maya tells him sending him a quick glare before he runs downstairs again.

"Okay say your good nights you have the rest of your life to make out with each other." Maya smiles at Riley who sighs closing her eyes saying she had one minute. "So see you tomorrow night?" Josh kisses her cheek and then her lips whispering he would be the handsome one at the altar.

He winks at her before Riley shoos him off the roof.

"So you nervous about the wedding night?" Smackle asked as Riley and Maya share a look. "Maya Penelope don't you dare answer that question." Her mom shouts poking her head in the doorway. The girls share a quiet giggle as Riley zips Maya's dress up.

"Okay we're ready." Smackle announces to everyone as they walk out the room. Everyone gasps as Maya walks out the room. "Honey nugget you look beautiful." Zay says as Riley punches his arm. "Isaiah Hank Babineaux no boys down here!"

Maya laughed as Zay tells her that wasn't his middle name as Riley kicks him telling him to get to the roof. "So peaches you ready to be my aunt?" Riley asks as they stand at the door to the rooftop. Maya looks at her and then out at the roof watching Josh talk with his dad and Lucas.

She smiled wider as Josh looks over and smiles sending a wink her way making her heart race. The music begins as Riley walks out and Maya smiles at her before her mom lowers her veil.

"Never been more ready."

* * *

 **One Year Later**

Josh smiled as he looked at the sleeping blonde in his arms. He kissed her forehead as he looks out at the blue sky. "And no matter what your mom tells you she was the one that confessed her love for me on this very rooftop."

"Boing what are you telling my daughter?" He chuckles as he sees Maya coming on the roof carrying her sketchbook. "The truth. She needs to know it Gorgeous." Maya shakes her head at him as she kisses their daughter's head then his cheek.

"Oh Zay said under no circumstances are we to have sex on his rooftop again." Maya tells him as Josh shakes his head at her. He would admit that they had spent the night after their wedding on the roof dancing after everyone had left. One thing led to another and nine months later they had their little one.

Neither regretted her early arrival after they got married well except Zay who learned about her conception.

"So you nervous?" Josh asks Maya who sat down next to him. "No I'm good what about you?" Josh shook his head as Maya smiled leaning on him. Maya was offered to help in the San Francisco museum for the summer since she did such an amazing job in Berlin they asked if she wanted to come over.

With Maya working at the museum Josh was tasked with watching their daughter something he hadn't done before. Someone was always with him so he was extremely nervous to be on his own.

"Ferret she's my daughter I think I can handle watching her by myself for a couple of hours." Maya looks at him and lightly laughs shaking her head. "Okay Boing so I won't receive a call from a panicked you saying you wanted to take her in since she was sleeping so long?" Josh frowned as Maya playfully pouted making him smile again.

"Come on I'm a new dad I'm going to freak out every now and again you know." Josh tells her as he kisses her. "Okay give me my goddaughter before you taint her." Zay says walking up the steps taking their sleeping daughter. "Zay you..." Josh cuts Maya off covering her mouth as soon as Zay takes the baby.

"Thanks Zay." Josh says as Zay playfully rolls his eyes at them. "Boing why did you just lie to him? Lucas is her godfather not him." Maya tells him as he chuckles walking towards the door grabbing something. "Well I had to otherwise he wouldn't have let us do this." He shows her the picnic basket he was holding while he closes the door.

Josh sets up the picnic blanket he brought before setting the food down on it. "For the lady tacos." Maya shakes her head as she takes them setting them down. "Also for my little ferret." Josh says handing her a gift box he brought with him. "Boing you said no presents remember?"

Josh smiles at her as he shrugs his shoulders. "Technically this isn't one it's something you need." Maya looks at him and opens up the box pulling out the leather bound sketchbook. She smiles as she runs her fingers over the inscription on the front. "The best way to get out of your head is to lose yourself in your work. You know this quote is about you right?"

Josh tilts his head in confusion as Maya looks at him. "Riley made it up about you. When we were you know...our whole someday thing." Maya tells him as josh slightly frowns taking the book back. "Hey!" Maya pouts as Josh looks at her weirdly.

"What I thought you didn't want it since it reminds you of that bad time." He tells her as she smiles shaking her head moving towards him. "It doesn't actually represent the bad time. Riley made up that quote the first time you agreed to the long game."

"So you like the book?" He asks nervously as Maya smiled at him. "I love the book and I love you too." Josh smiled as Maya put her arms around his neck. "You know I know we don't talk about it but can I be honest?" Josh nervously nodded his head not knowing where Maya was going with her speech.

"Even though I said I was done a part of me knew." Josh looks at her pulling her onto his lap. "Knew what?" He asks as Maya took a deep breath. "That I could never give up on our someday or you." Josh smiled kissing her before unzipping her dress. "Boing what are you doing?" She moan as he kissed her neck.

"Giving Zay the chance to be a godfather."

* * *

Riley hid in the treehouse in her grandparents yard wiping her eyes. She looked down at the envelope in her hand and wanted to tear it up. But she knew she couldn't do that this was a huge step towards something amazing but she wasn't sure she was ready for it.

She was looking for somewhere to be alone but she should have known she wouldn't be.

"Brownie are you in there?" Riley wipes her eyes fanning her cheeks as she answered him. "Can you unlock the door?" He asked knocking as Riley sighed before taking a deep breath opening it. "Brownie what's wrong?" He asked sliding in as he lifts Riley's legs to put on his. She smiles shaking her head as she hides the envelope behind her back.

"Whatcha got there huh Brownie?" He tickles her until she drops it picking it up. "What's this?" He asks as Riley tries to take it back. "It's nothing." Riley tells him as she tries to avoid his face. "Brownie..." He says poking her cheeks as she sighs flicking the envelope in his hand. "Just open it." He looks at her as she looks out the window.

"Brownie this is incredible!" He tells her after he read it. "What's wrong?" He asks when she starts crying. "We're supposed to be getting married remember?" She holds up her hand showing him the ring as he begins to laugh at her. "It's not funny!" She yells punching him in the arm.

"I'm sorry okay." He tells her as she pushes him out the treehouse locking the door. "Riley come on I was kidding." Lucas tells her knocking on the door. Riley frowned at the door lifting her legs again resting her head on them staring at the paper on the floor that was going to change her and Lucas life.

"Riles?" Riley lifts her head looking at the door again wiping her eyes. "Peaches?" She asks sitting up on her knees ready to unlock the door for her best friend. She opens it a little and Lucas hands her his phone with Maya's FaceTiming him. "Oh honey what's wrong?" Riley sniffs as she smiles at the phone.

"Everything is ruined peaches. I'm not getting married." She cries as she covers her face. "What happened what did huckleberry... Huckleberry!" Maya yells through the phone. "He didn't do anything Maya. I got a letter today." Maya looked at her weirdly as Riley wipes her eyes again. "I'm not understanding Riles what happened?"

"She got offered to travel around the world again but is hesitating." Lucas says as he comes back in the treehouse pulling Riley into his side. "Riley is that why you're crying?" Maya asks as Riley nods her head. "I would be gone for a year Maya. A whole year!" Riley shouts throwing up her hands.

"Now are dream of being married ladies together is ruined." Riley cries into Lucas chest as he holds her. "Riles we can still have all that. This is an amazing opportunity you can't give it up. Ranger Rick and I won't let you. Right Huckleberry?" Lucas nods his head before kissing Riley.

"What about Amy? She'll forget who I am." Riley tells her wiping her face. "Honey you know as well as I do that you are her favorite person in the world and that's coming from the person who gave birth to her." Riley laughed as she looked at the two people she loved most in the world. "Okay I'll go, I won't like it but I'll do it."

"So this is it." Riley says smiling even though she wanted to cry again. It was the day of her departure and after spending a week crying. Her dad, her not so much. She was at the airport with Lucas who was relatively quiet. "Yeah this is it you better get going." He tells her kissing her cheek.

Riley frowned as Lucas handed her her suitcase. "Lucas Friar your a jerk!" She punches him in the arm causing people to stare at them. "Ow what was that for?!" He asks rubbing his arm. "Are you not going to miss me at all? We were supposed to get married in December and I thought maybe you surprise me by asking me to elope with you are at least pretend you didn't want..."

Riley gets cut off by Lucas pulling her to him and kissing her. "I do want you to stay." He whispers as she opens her eyes. "What?" Riley asks looking at him weirdly. "I do want you to stay and I do want to marry you in December and I do love you. That's why I can't keep you from doing what you love."

Riley smiles ear to ear wrapping her arms around his neck kissing him. "I love you too and I'm sorry. I just thought you weren't upset about me leaving." Lucas shakes his head as he takes a deep breath. "Are you kidding I cried just as much as your dad maybe more. And I'll be crying until I see you again."

She smiles kissing him once more before grabbing her suitcase. "In Paris." She whispers as she kisses him once again holding him tightly.

* * *

 **One year later December**

Lucas smiled as he put the finishing touches on the photo album he had got for Riley as her welcome home gift. It held the pictures of the places he got to travel with her. From dining under the Eiffel Tower picnic style to getting caught in the rain in London and Prague.

"Huckleberry you don't have time to take a trip down memory lane Riles remember?" Maya says letting herself into his and Riley's apartment. "I know pancake and don't make me suspend your key privileges. Again." Maya sticks her tongue out at him holding her stomach since they both knew he wasn't going to take it.

"So what's the plan cowboy?" Josh asks coming in with Amy I'm his arms. Lucas gives him a look before smiling at the little girl. "Well I was thinking about recreating the roof into a winter wonderland again." He says smiling as Maya smiles at him.

"Okay tell us the plan then Ranger Rick."

Lucas smacked Zay's hand pushing over the fourth dirty snowman he had made. He didn't know how it was possible to do it but Zay seem to have the skill to make anything he got his hands on and make it dirty.

"Dude quit it before Mr. Matthews comes up here and tosses you off the roof. I'll let him." Lucas tells him as he tries to make another snowman. Zay chuckles throwing snow at him as the geniuses come on the roof with their two year old twins.

"Greetings gentlemen." They say together shocking Lucas and Zay with how proper and clear they speak for two year olds. "Greetings Minkus geniuses." Zay says bowing before throwing a snowball at Farkle. Causing Farkle to throw one back at him resulting in a snowball fight.

"Dearest I'm taking the children in." Smackle announces walking back towards the Matthews apartment. "You know Minkus I figured you and Smackle would have at least twenty genius babies running around with all the sex you to have." Zay says as soon as Smackle left.

Farkle hits him with another snowball smiling at him. "Who says we don't?" Lucas and Zay share a look shaking their heads. "He hangs around you and Maya to much." Lucas says fixing the last rose on the arch. "So you and cotton candy face finally going to tie the knot huh?" Zay says throwing his arm over Farkle and Lucas shoulder as they stare at the archway.

"Yeah. I'm ready to spend my life with her." Lucas says smiling as he thinks about Riley. "What if she gets offered an extension on her traveling?" Farkle asks as Lucas looks at him. "Well I would follow. I waited along time to be with her and I'm not ready to let her go just yet."

"Told ya he would get corny before she got here." Zay says holding out his hand as Farkle gives him a twenty. Lucas gave them both a look about to say something when his phone went off. "Shit. They are here go!" He shouts to Zay and Farkle who bump into each other before running down the stairs.

Lucas shakes his head throwing a snowball at Zay to get him to move faster. He chews his lip as he paces slowly on the rooftop waiting for her. He chuckles to himself when he hears her talking to Maya. "Peaches I don't see why I needed to be blindfolded your going to make me fall again."

Lucas looks at Maya who mouths it was only one time. "Fine honey just wait here okay?" Riley sighs as Maya gives Lucas a thumbs up closing the roof door. Lucas walks slowly towards her and sees her start to smile as he gets closer. "Is this why my uncle and aunt had to get me?"

Lucas stops waving his hand in her face making her smile. "Just because I can't see doesn't mean I can't hear you and your stomping." He chuckles pulling her to him as she takes off her blindfold gasping. "Lucas it's..." She looks around picking up a rose. "You said you wanted a December wedding."

Riley squeals kissing him as her mom and dad come up. "Okay save it for later. Let's go." Her dad says trying to pull her away. Lucas kisses her cheek as she walks away but comes back and whispers in his ear. "I have a surprise for you." She kisses him as her parents take her downstairs to change.

"So was this everything you imagined?" Lucas asks as he dances with his new wife. Riley twirls giggling as she kisses him. "Yes and you didn't even have to punch anyone." Lucas looks at her and then at Maya who smiles at him. "She told you?"

Riley nodded her head putting her arms around his neck. "I'm surprised she did I've been calling her my hero when it was you all along. I should have known." He smiles moving her hair from her face. "Well I told you I always want to make you smile. Am I succeeding still?"

Riley bobs her head as Lucas kisses her neck. "Yes and today even more than ever want to know why?" Lucas nodded as Riley smiled leaning towards his ear. "I'm pregnant." She pulls back and bites her lip as Lucas looks down at her stomach. "Paris?" He asks as she nods.

He dips and kisses her making her giggle before lifting her up. "Oh that can't be good for the baby." Riley laughed as she put her arms around his neck again. "So when do you want to start telling people?" Lucas asked.

"Maybe after he or she goes to college my dad still looks like he wants to push you off the roof. Can't imagine what he'll do when he finds out you knocked me up." Lucas looked at her and then at her dad who was glaring at him.

"Well little one you better be cute so grandpa doesn't kill me." Lucas whispers to her stomach. Riley hits him laughing while shaking her head as they continue to dance.

 **The end. Hope everyone enjoyed. Let me know.**


End file.
